New Meanings
by Wordylady87
Summary: Nick P. Wilde grew up with little to believe in, dancing through life as a conman until a certain bunny made him change his ways and desires in life. Now, to put those new sights into fruition. It begins with a confession. No one said getting your life together was going to be an easy task, even when you're in a city where anything is possible. Do I own Zootopia? No, I do not.
1. Who Said Confessing was Easy?

Good morning, all! Last night I saw Zootopia and I fell in love with the story and the characters, especially the chemistry between Nick and Judy. I understand the relationship is officially platonic, but that chemistry was just too good to not play with. I loved Nick's character and decided to explore a bit. For now this is a oneshot, I don't know if I'll create a full fic out of it. I hope you all enjoy it regardless!

* * *

Predator. Nowadays it's used in such a negative context, despite the strive for equality in Zootopia. Predators will always be the hunters, the killers, the sadistic blood suckers who enjoyed playing with their food before consumption. You get the idea; point being is predators are not looked too kindly upon, especially the foxes.

Now a police officer himself, Nick P. Wilde now served both predator and prey, in the harmony his partner, Hopps, had dreamed of…what every sap that took their first foot in Zootopia thought. How wrong they quickly were, and that little sheep didn't help matters much, either, rustling up the predators to strike on the prey. Talk about discrimination. He understood it, they're the little guys in essence, but, could any of them be faulted for D.N.A.? Can any predator for that fact? Genetic makeups are the one thing others cannot be accountable for. As tempting as pinning the blame on another is, this one could not have been overlooked.

Nick had to give credit to Judy; those big eyes saw the world in a very optimistic light. And while it did backfire on her for a time, she managed to make it work. Actually, Nick was rather impressed. Watching Judy in the break room, her tail twitching gently, he remembered just where they left off.

"You know you love me." He had said to her. The fox leaned against the freshly painted lining of the doorway, watching her pour herself a glass of carrot juice from a glass bottle that had her name smeared over in marker and tape. She had adjusted well since cracking that big case. Judy just had to get her little paws on such a big endeavor.

Nick thought into what he had said to her, everything they had been through together. She was far from weak, but Nick still had that drive to protect her. Call it part of his D.N.A, his genetic code that compelled him to lure over Judy protectively, and for a while he could not fathom why.

"You alright, Sly?" Judy asked teasingly, an orange mustache remaining after she took a sip of juice. A smile overcame Nick and he handed her a napkin, those amethyst eyes foretold so much. She trusted, yet was skeptical. That was her code, after all, to fear the predators, but she defied the laws. Judy was not like the others, in fact, she went against everything bunnies stood for and that attracted Nick all the more to her.

She believed in him when no one else would; that lonesome little pup that wanted to be a scout now to a sly fox with a badge, and all because a little rabbit believed in him. Nick bristled in frustration at the feeling that had begun to develop in the pit of his stomach. All of this was so new to him, years of others turning their backs on him to others clapping him on the shoulder. A former con artist could have never dreamed of the moment he would be accepted into society. Nick wasn't one to cry discrimination, but to be labeled because of what someone was and lineage kind of prevented someone from being anything more in the caste system than an untouchable.

No one to hire him, not even look at him without sneering, denying service. What was to be expected of him? He had to make ends meet somehow, and he was smart, despite the allegations. He was clever and slick, yes, but he was so incredibly smart. He kind of got a rise out of the shock when others realized they had underestimated him. He decided he would find joy in giving people the slip because they wouldn't hesitate to do it to him.

That was then. Now people looked at him with respect. Like Judy had, he gave his breed a chance to be something more than clever, slick thieves. He had to make it up to her, somehow.

"Hello, Zootopia to Nick? Are you alright?" Her laugh was like a tinkle, it came out short and sweet. Nick smiled and nodded in reply.

"Yeah, Carrots, I'll live."

"You're staring off into space, like a space case."

Nick approached her after she finished and had cleaned herself before playfully flicking her ears. "Come on, I owe you dinner."

"For what?" Judy's nose twitched inquisitively. Nick's tail swished gently, contemplating.

"For helping me here, I guess? C'mon, dinner's on me."

Everyone else had dispersed for the evening. Judy wanted to stay to polish off an incident report she had earlier filed of a weasel stealing from the holistic shop. What a weasel would want with crystals, Judy would never understand. But, nevertheless, it was still a criminal to stop. Nick got a kick out of that carrot pen as it moved with her, tapping it against her cheek occasionally before scribbling once more.

Judy washed out the glass and walked beside him, exiting the department where Clawhauser noticed Wilde's tail twitch lightly. After the Gazelle concert, he noticed a shift in mood and behavior between Judy and Nick, well, rather from Nick as he seemed approachable, yet standoffish, and a grin seemed to overcome him. The cheetah was very intuitive as to what was transpiring that Bogo needed to know why his desk officer was grinning like a moron.

"You don't see what's happening?" Clawhauser perked a knowing brow at Chief Bogo.

"No, what?" Bogo asked nonchalantly. "Do I really care?"

"They don't have a clue, either," Clawhauser shook his head. "Well, here's the bottom line. As the Spicy Mewls say, " _Two will become one. They need some love like they never needed love before, wanna make lo_ -" The cheetah had begun to wiggle in his seat as he hummed the lyrics.

"Alright, enough, enough!" Bogo intervened and sighed, causing the cheetah to stop mid-wiggle. Gazelle wasn't enough, even though he harbored a guilty pleasure for the luscious lady with those divine hips. Hey, the app said he was a divine dancer with her. Back to business, he glared down at Clawhauser.

"This is a professional establishment, Officer Clawhauser, do best to remember that."

This must have been an off day for the chief, so Clawhauser swallowed and nodded, pretending to file paperwork. Normally, he'd get some kind of laugh out of the chief, even if he did try to stifle it back.

"As you were."

* * *

The waiter set two menu's in front of ZPD's finest. Nick pawed through the menu, although he could have brought Judy back to the apartment they now shared and they could have cooked something, Nick wanted to treat her tonight. The male was working through his emotions and his feelings. Everything was bubbling up, especially that Gazelle concert. That just topped it off for him.

"You seem so tense," Judy commented. "What's up with you?" Once more, her nose twitched gently.

"Ah, it's nothin'. Not used to fine establishments letting me in." He grinned, referring back to the old days of his tricks and games. He wondered how his former partner was doing now without him, still sucking that pacifier for a meal? He wondered and inwardly chuckled.

"Say, Carrots," Nick started, feeling that familiar dry mouth and heart pounding as he noticed her ears twitch as he had her attention. "I wanted to say thank you for having me as your partner. You know, that story I told you about the scouts and the muzzle. I've lived my life like I was in one. I was scared, yet hated everyone and everything because there was such a stigma against me.

Where was there a place for foxes, you know? We were no better than weasels. Who could trust us? When you met me, I couldn't even buy a damn Popsicle without there being a problem."

Judy leaned back into her seat, listening to everything he had to say. She remembered that day all too well. The Popsicle, what he had to do to make ends meet. Her heart did go out to him. Because like him, she was seen as something other than actually who she was. She was supposed to be a coward, but she persevered, like Nick.

"I know things must have been rough for you, and I promise no more. Things have changed. Anything is possible. You and I are capable of everything we want in life. We have to just believe."

Nick chuckled heartily at that. He could no longer contain himself. Regardless of how much of a serious conversation this was, she sounded like a fairy tale book. He noticed her bristle with agitation, and smirked, patting her clenched paw gently.

"Easy there, Carrots. I agree. I needed to believe more in myself. And that's where you came in and did the unthinkable. You saw things in me others were blind to. You were the only person to see me with open eyes, Judy."

Judy smiled then, he rarely called her by her real name. It was always some nickname; cute or creative that he came up with on the spot. She leaned forward then and placed her paw onto his. "Nick, you don't have to be afraid."

He could have sworn the entire restaurant could hear his heart pounding in his chest. It wasn't often he got like this, but he embraced the feelings for what they were.

"I-I'm not afraid, Judy. Not anymore. But, there is something I need to tell you. I know I'm going to ruin a good thing here by saying this."

The soups were presented to them, Nick was growing accustomed to the carrot smell and he honestly didn't mind it. In fact, he enjoyed it, that and blueberries. Judy picked up her spoon and her eyes met Nick's.

"It's funny you mention believing in things. I didn't believe in anything, I gave up." He shrugged his shoulders gently, hearing the spoon drop to the table lightly as he collected both of her paws into his. "Judy, I just want to say, that I believe in you, too. I…" he trailed off. "I believe in us."

"I believe in us as a team, too," she replied.

Nick blinked gently, squeezing her paws momentarily as he shook his head. "No, that's not what I mean. I mean, I do believe in us. I also believe that we can be something more than just partners. You told me to dream, and to believe, right? When I met you, I found new things to dream in."

He knew he took his time getting it out, but, he couldn't help but think it came out in one big rush. What else could explain Judy staring at him with her eyes wider than usual? And her eyes were huge to begin with.

"I want to try something new, something real. With all the fake crap I've pulled, it's time for me to set my sights on what I really want, and I'm looking at her." And just to ease any discomfort she may have been experiencing, he cracked the infamous Nick grin. The one she called cocky, yet charming.

She truly was at a loss for words, something Nick thought would never happen. She always had an opinion, or a thought, it was the little Cottontail Detective in her. Judy, however, felt her heart and her mind racing.

Usually open with her feelings, Judy had felt clouded when it came to what she was feeling for Nick. At first, it was the usual cute and friendly banter, just two friends palling around, especially when they were establishing the apartment together.

Her apartment was too small and Nick lived in a dilapidated home. No place would take Nick in, but now that he was an officer of the law, he had a little more freedom. Of course there was the occasional place that still sneered at him, but they dwindled down to a select few. They would never again have ice cream served from anyone that didn't wear gloves, that was for sure. The fight with the rollers when they painted or the water fight when they tried cleaning off from their paint fight. The nights together where it was cold and they kept one another warm. No matter how innocent, or how much for survival it may have been, Judy knew something was stirring inside of her.

She feared being just as awkward as Nick was now and she let out a breath, which then realized had Nick on edge. She hadn't yet answered him. They had been through so much together; Judy didn't want to be away from Nick. They still had so much to learn from one another.

She felt the heat rise in her cheeks, rouge painting her gray fur with a tint before she looked up from her soup and back into Nick's eyes, finding herself locked there. All she had known her entire life was that she wanted to be a police officer, to serve and protect the people. Now that she reached the peak of her goal, she had to think of a new one. She had the career; she could check that off of her lifetime bucket list. What came next?

For the months that had passed since the first big case, she spent so long figuring that out. She stayed up late at night trying to piece together the clues to her heart and her desires. Judy watched women eye Nick in uniform and that made her agitated, for reasons unknown to her. It was coming together, little by little and the longer she gazed into Nick's eyes, she saw her reflection.

"You don't have to respond right now," Nick coaxed her. He was tempted to urge her for an answer, but the scared look on her face, he decided to leave it at that. "In fact, it's okay. You know, I don't even know what came over me," He chuckled and released her paws to run a paw over his head, through the thicket of fur. "I just needed to tell you."

Judy tilted her head softly and blinked. "But do I feel the same way for you? That's a very good question, you see, I do." She felt the heat deepen and she tried hard to keep her cool, but confessions were not easy.

Nick rose from the table then, letting the soups chill. He rounded the circumference of the table before kneeling down to look her in the eye. "Is that right?"

Judy reached out and clasped him by his shirt collar, their noses tapping as he leaned forward. Nick slid an arm around her back and kissed her gently, allowing his instincts to have control. It felt right, for once in his life. Anything was possible, so long as he had faith in himself and believed. No longer did he live in a muzzle, he and his mouth were free to do as he pleased, and right now, he decided he was going to have himself a rabbit to love.

Predator. Once that word was a nasty term to hurt and discriminate. Now, for Nick, it held a different meaning. Predator was dominant and Hopps most definitely was juicy prey, just wait until they got back to the apartment.


	2. Distracted Minds Soaked in Romance

Alright, you guys convinced me to continue this on as a fic. I have an idea or two cooking up, feel free to make any suggestions in your reviews, or even PM me if you'd like :).

So, Nick and Judy are official, yay! We're continuing to see the thought process of each as Judy is still a shocked little bun. Reaching Police Officer status was one thing, but finding your mate in the process? Talk about overwhelming in a good way! Please keep the reviews coming!

* * *

 **Chapter 02- Distracted Minds Soaked in Romance**

How do you manage the female you love in your arms without losing your mind? Nick had been composing himself the entire time, holding everything back to not give into the pheromones and pounce. Judy was too good to just pounce on like that; she wasn't a common fox like what roamed Zootopia after hours. They called them vixens for a reason.

After dinner, they skipped dessert and headed straight back for the apartment. It was a spacious one bedroom. Nick often took the couch so Judy could have the bed. He didn't terribly have a preference, he just wanted her comfortable and appeased. The instinct to mate was strong, but Nick just looked down at Judy and knew she was well worth the wait, she deserved the respect. He was relieved to have been out of the slums upon Judy's insistence.

With a click, the door opened and Judy began to shed herself of her uniform. Nick undid his tie and hung it up on the coat rack by the door. He flopped down on the couch; however, she was in his peripheral. She approached the couch in slow movements.

"What's up, Fluff?" Nick asked affectionately with a grin.

"Did that really just happen back there?" The last thing Judy wanted was to make this awkward, she still appeared somewhat shocked, as though she couldn't imagine, as though love wasn't tangible to her.

His grin widened as he leaned forward and captured her into another kiss. The heat between them gnawed at Nick, Judy fixed herself at his lap and gave into her desires. This life was about living for her, not the expectations of others. Nick felt her relax and he finally parted from the kiss.

"Did that really just happen? I think it did." It was Judy's turn to grin and Nick chuckled. "I'm in just as much shock as you are, Bun." He sunk into the couch cushions. "Trust me; I don't do this kinda thing every day."

Judy simmered herself down and laid on him as she did occasionally, her ear flopped down onto his chest as she listened to his heart beat. She thought about how many times that heart must have been broken by disappointment, or how often it pounded with excitement or love. Judy wanted to know, she wanted to learn. She glanced up at Nick who gazed dreamily down at her. Those were eyes filled with a male who finally found peace within himself, through her. The realization dawned on her and she blushed. Judy knew she wanted to make a difference, but she didn't think she would actually have a hand in changing the life of someone else.

Nick placed a paw to her head and felt her short hair beneath the pads of his paw, letting them linger as she smiled with content. There was so much to tell her, and so much more to learn from her. She lived on a farm and had a big family, intrusive parents and adorable siblings. He got the gist, now was time for the details that would come within time. Now was the moment to enjoy one another. He rested one paw to the back of his head, while the other rested at Judy's waist.

"What do we do about the Chief?" Judy asked, although practically barely audible.

"Hm? Chief Hard Ass? Don't worry about him. It's Puffy the Cheetah we need to worry about."

"Clawhauser? No," Judy sat up and looked him in the eye. "No," she attempted to laugh it off. "Wait, do you think?"

"Trust me when I see a gossiper," Nick sighed gently. "But, I'm sure we can find ways to persuade him."

"Are we talking a good old hustle?" Judy grinned.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it." Upon hearing Nick's reply, Judy rose from the couch and stretched her arms over her head. She excused herself to use the shower. Nick watched her tail disappear behind the door as it closed shut and heard the water from the shower-head run.

It gave Nick time to think, considering his life from past to present. It was crazy how life seemed to work. Prior to Judy, his life was a bachelor jumble of playtime, hustle, and a twinge of adventure. He knew the ins and outs of his Zootopia, but something new always occurred, until it stopped being new and the hustle became mundane. It became a schedule of swindle and squalor. Partners never stayed long, they either abandoned him or he stopped trusting them after they knew too much and stayed longer than anticipated. Males, females, children, he worked with them all and nothing ever clicked.

His mother once told him that "The One" was out there. It sounded like some imaginary fantasy. His mother recanted the tales as though this "One" was like a fairy godmother that would make any dreams he had left a quantum reality. And "The One" never came, of all the females, foxes and other; some were fun, others were just there. It never gave Nick an incentive to settle down as it did his mother. Then again, his father apparently was some master thief that served the less fortunate, and he spent his life doing good deeds for them. From how his mother described, he was like a cop, but not. His mother still admired his father, despite the fact he hadn't been around in over ten years. Supposedly he popped in every few years, but if he did, it certainly escaped Nick's memory.

Nick wandered the streets as a child, as he recall, watching young play with their fathers. He would wonder why his father was never there, and as any child, grew to have a strong distaste for his father. When he became older, he said to himself that if he ever fathered some children, he would _never_ leave them. Nick reasoned that despite the fact that he may not do that child any favors for bringing him or her into a world that would be uninviting because it was a fox, or at least part fox, he'd do whatever he could to make sure his child didn't grow the way he did. Hell, maybe then he'd have an actual purpose, then.

So, how he came to click with a cop would forever amaze him. He spent his life rebelling against cops to ultimately become one. Judy gave him the incentive to want more with his life, that urge to settle down and maybe, one day, have kits of his own. Nick was unsure what was coming over him because it happened so suddenly. One day he was creating new tricks of the trade, and then he was dreaming of Judy nurturing babies. When he began to lust after her, he knew he was in trouble. Perhaps shallow territory, but then when he realized that it was deeper than lust, he knew then he was hooked on the feed his mother fed him. Judy was "The One" his mother would try to explain to him. He would have to visit his mother, introduce Judy to her, his "One."

He picked himself up from the couch to make something hot to drink, adding a mini carrot in for Judy when she was finished. From the kitchen, he looked into the living room and thought about when they leased the apartment together as best friends, now they would look to make it a home as a couple. That was a strange concept on the tip of his brain stem. Home, he hadn't known what home was since his mother before he had to leave her. There was furniture provided by the new mayor for their heroism together. They received many a present from the townspeople for stopping such a heinous crime that was destroying people and families. In the beginning, they turned the gifts down, only to eventually accept them when it was insisted upon.

It didn't take Judy long at all to connect the dots. Of course the guys down at the precinct had their fun teasing them about moving in together. In the beginning they laughed with them, rejecting accusations politely. _"We're just friends,"_ it almost seemed like a chant. Guess whoever had been holding bets of their getting together would be handsomely paid. His first thought was targeted at Clawhauser. A secret this big couldn't be hidden for long. He blew the steam from his cup and took a sip, sitting down at their kitchen table. Once more, he seemed to stare off into space.

"You're off in your own world lately, aren't you?" Judy asked as she was now dressed in her pajamas, fur dried and groomed.

"The only world I know, Fluffers." Judy rolled her eyes and flicked his nose.

"Not anymore."

Nick kissed her head in response before tilting his head over to her cup. She accepted it gratefully and took a sip from her own, gazing off to a picture of farmland. Soon her family would have to officially meet Nick as her intended mate. Of course there would be questions and when the time came, she would have all the answers they require. She hummed to herself idly in thought, taking another sip from the cup. It never could be as simple as being together with someone. She would meet Nick's side, he would meet hers, there would be laughter and hatred in the mixture somewhere and she would deal with it as she would a regular citizen. Because regardless of there being harmony here, it didn't exist everywhere.

Nick took notice of her following his lead in being lost in thought. He perked a brow, rose from the table and swept her off her feet. She squeaked his name and nearly dropped her cup, although Nick's swift hands managed to lift her without spilling the contents of the mug, carrot included. He indulged in another kiss. She slid her free arm around as far as it would reach to the back of his head as she reciprocated. Her other hand tapped the mug in the air aimlessly until she felt the counter surface and set the mug.

There were no words, Nick took her to the bedroom and laid her down. An impish smile played on his features, letting himself have these gentle moments with her. Judy patted the side of the bed for him to lay with her as she would often innocently request. Nick lied down beside her, nuzzling her gently as she curled into him. Everything would be fine, they thought to themselves. The families would play out as they were meant to play out. Judy nestled her head beneath his chin, this was a fitting end for such a long day. She never expected to have been romanced after cracking a theft and several misdemeanors. She also didn't expect Nick to be the romantic he was, but then again, Nick was always surprising her.

Nick had closed his eyes. She slid herself down to his chest and her ear pasted, the hum of his heart beat comforting her. She smiled and nuzzled herself to close the gap between them. Nick peeked an eye open and looked down at her. Judy had fallen asleep. Nick peeled the covers, securing the two beneath.

"Good night," he kissed the top of her head. Whatever happened from this point on, he was prepared for. He didn't have just himself to think of, Judy was a priority. He didn't have to run anymore, he was safe and accepted. He didn't have to hide and disguise, he could be Nick, and he knew Judy wouldn't have him any other way.


	3. Encryption

So, this chapter is chocked full of goodness. A lot of events happen here and the first being a peek into Nick's past. We all know why Nick became the way he did, but it was fun to flesh it out. And I thought it would be interesting to give them a case, which will probably lead to opening other doors.

But in all seriousness, thank you all for liking this fic and your reviews are very much appreciated! And yes, I know in chapter one in referred to Clawhauser as a 'tiger' when really he's a 'cheetah'. I've since corrected the error and I apologize. Thank you!

* * *

 **Chapter 03- Encryption**

 _Car alarms sounded, glass breaking, pottery smashing, screams shrieking into the sunset as daylight closed on the slum of Savanna Central, Downtown. A complex filled with drug addicts, drunks, skunks, vixens, rebel hooters, etc. Few children occupied the complex; one included a young Nick Wilde. Nick had recently returned from what he thought was to be his initiation, marks still remained in his fur from the tight straps of the muzzle. Tears stained his fur and he ran into the waiting arms of his mother who had just ended her shift at the diner._

 _Another red fox, like Nick, she looked down at him, perplexed. "I thought you were at your Junior Scout Meeting?"_

 _"I'm not joining the dumb scouts. They can collect all the stupid badges they want, help as many people as they want to pretend to." His eyes were still red, tears beginning to bubble up once more._

 _Rhonda looked at the marks on his face and frowned. "What did they do to you?" She forced herself to hush her voice to not cause more of a scene than already was._

 _"They put a muzzle on me," he choked his reply._

 _Her eyes widened. Rhonda had been lucky she had been accepted the position, the owner of the diner being a pig that was heavily involved with her brother. If it wasn't for her, she'd be in the street with her son. She kneeled down to his eye level, wiping the tears from his cheeks with her bare paws._

 _"I am so sorry they treated you so poorly." Tears welled up in her eyes. This was not the life she wanted for her son. She felt his pain, this prejudice was very real. Zootopia was supposed to be the city of opportunity. Whoever initiated that slogan should have been shot, because none of it was true_

 _"Not even daddy wants to deal with this." Nick wiped his nose roughly as he felt it running. Rhonda pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed his face softly._

 _"Your father is out there to make this life better for us. He's trying to make a difference."_

 _"You still believe that?" Nick harshly snapped. Rhonda winced as did Nick when he read his mother's expression._

 _"I do," Rhonda replied. "We never wanted this for you, my love. That's why your father is out there. I have faith he'll return to us one day, you must believe."_

 _Nick was unsure how much of that he actually believed. Many of the other boys had fathers who made a difference, so why didn't he? He thought back to the boys who had pretended to like him, to make him feel welcomed, only to torture him and Nick shook his head. He squeezed his eyes tight to block out the memory, but it was too fresh. He wrapped his arms around his mother tightly and let himself cry it out._

 _All of it was painful. He was learning now that no one liked foxes. No one appreciated their intelligence or their value. His mother had to scrimp and save. Nick decided that he would pay his own way and do what his father couldn't._

 _Rhonda attempted to soothe her kit to the best of her ability. She rubbed his back, nuzzled him, but a young child his age had reached the amount of abuse that he could take. This was his life, and she couldn't stop the behavior of children, because she had gone through the same thing herself._

 _She took Nick into his area of the apartment, undressing him out of the uniform he would soon curse and placed it out of view. She placed him into his night shirt and tucked him into his basket. It pained her there was no bed for either of them._

 _"I know you didn't ask for any of this, my love," Rhonda whispered into his fur. "And I'm sorry you're suffering."_

 _Nick didn't want his mother to cry or feel hurt. He looked up at her and this time dried her tears, kissing the tip of her nose. "Please don't cry, mommy. See? I stopped. I want to help get us better. I'll make money."_

 _Rhonda smiled and kissed the top of his head. "It's bedtime now."_

 _Nick watched his mother lift herself from her crouched position. No one was going to see foxes as any more than how they were seen now. He thought a moment. Then why not give the people what they want? No matter what, he couldn't let anyone else know that they affected him. Concealing was the key to success, yes, that would be his motto. He would get him and his mother out of the slums and he would be a better son. Setting such sights became a comfort to Nick, and while his father continued to be absent, he would be the alpha male of the house._

 _And people tried poking and prodding at Nick, trying to get him to crack and he wouldn't budge. He learned to smirk through the dust, creating schemes to make money. He picked up a few partners, fellow foxes and learned to liquefy Jumbo Pops and resell smaller pops. Nick made a killing from selling those frozen goodies._

 _Nick gave his mother seventy-five percent of the money, which she appreciated and informed Nick of when she heard from his father. As Nick grew older, any speck of hope he had towards seeing his father again was diminishing, as was his care for everyone else aside from his mother. His father sounded like he was to start a rebellion that never came. Maybe he was too ashamed to come back? Nick hadn't the slightest clue._

* * *

 _"Nick," she began one day, "I don't want you taking care of your mother forever."_

 _"Ma, I want to," Nick replied and kissed the back of her paw tenderly._

 _"I want you to find a nice fox to settle down with."_

 _"Now's not the time to settle down, and while this is happening, ma? I don't want to have kids in a world where they're going to be disowned by these jokes that run society."_

 _"One day you're not going to feel that way. You're going to meet a lovely young fox to settle down and mate with. She'll be_ "The One" _and she'll make this life worth living for."_

 _Nick sat there in silence. "I know this is about dad."_

 _"Your father is my_ "One." _She smiled wearily. "I know you've given up on him. He's been around. I just want you to have a little shred of faith left. It wasn't always like this."_

 _"Where? Where has he been and why hasn't he seen his own son?" He looked at the hurt look in his mother's eyes and sighed. Nick pinched the bridge of his nose and opened them back to his mother._

 _"I think it always has been this way. I just think everyone is becoming more aware of it. We just have to keep playing the game." He shrugged. "I know things haven't been as well with Aunt Peg, right? The diner is losing money because you're there?"_

 _"Aunt Peg did reduce my hours, yes," she confessed._

 _"Then you're my_ "One" _," Nick winked and kissed the back of her paw again. "I have to keep my eyes open where my priorities are. Eyes on the prize, right?"_

 _"I just want you happy, Nick," Rhonda's voice was hushed._

 _"I'll be happy when we get what we deserve. That's justice. But, until there's a change, I don't see that happening anytime soon."_

 _Gunshots fired from their back window and Nick rolled his eyes. They both deserved better than what they had. Selling frozen pops, however, wasn't enough, especially if her hours were reduced. He would have to think of a new selling strategy and quick._

 _Besides, no decent girl would even look his way. Most of the girls he occasionally did business with were ladies of the evening. Nick knew better than to indulge in any animal instinct with any of these girls, however. But, he understood why they did what they did. No one took foxes seriously; they were good to be played with for a little while because others thought they were getting back for their conniving ways. Money was money in this neighborhood. Nick would rather con than sell himself, however._

 _Nick took a walk one evening after his mother left to take an open night shift at the diner. He discovered an underground lounge club for foxes and other discriminated species. Mainly predators, because they scared the prey and as the ram bouncer opened the door, a few rats scurried out. Semicircle booths aligned the center of the club, pool tables in the back, predators large and small snarled at one another in challenges that often ended in bar fights. Foxes were swindlers and cheats, and that's why they made such good gamblers. Get them drunk enough and they'll never know what's going on. For the first time in a long time, it was something that made sense to Nick as he watched dice fall on the table._

* * *

And that's where Nick woke up. It's where he always woke up. He never could remember what came next. His theory was something traumatic happened and he eventually blocked the seedy nightclub out. He glanced down to find Judy still curled up into him with no sign of waking. He was glad his abrupt dream ending didn't stir her because he knew he woke in a sweat and confusion.

He just remembered being grateful he eventually stocked enough to get his mother out of that slummy complex and into a nicer one, even if it was dilapidated. The conditions were no better, but at least there weren't gunshots and drugs everywhere you turned. That complex was for those who had no life left in them and he and his mother didn't quite qualify.

Until his supposed Aunt Peg eventually gave his mother a pink slip and Nick knew they couldn't stay. He thought long and hard to where his mother could go, and since Savanna Central was incredibly unwelcoming, he had done his research and found family hiding in a colony in the Rainforest District. Fortunately for Nick he learned the large web that Zootopia was. Tundratown and Sahara Square were a little too extreme for his mother as she was getting older; no matter how spry she still was for a fox her age.

He slid out of bed, walking towards the bay window in their living room and gazed at the sights of their city. They lived in the nicer part of Savannah Central now, the rich lights from the massive buildings practically in his reach. He caught his reflection in the glass and recalled the moment where he knew he had given his mother a better shot at life. He placed a brown robe over her and gave her a long hug before letting her slip from his grip. Occasionally he visited to make sure she had settled in well and met some of his family.

The only downside is that it did rain more than it didn't and the constant humidity, but Rhonda seemed to manage with his real cousins. Nick missed her terribly and he knew she'd love Judy. Nick, however, stayed in the complex, as there was nowhere else to go, but he handled himself fine. He remembered frequently that club with the lions and panthers, but he for the life of him couldn't remember that first night. He stopped being frustrated with it as time went on, otherwise he would lose himself. Whatever it was, it was either really going to hurt him or it wasn't that important to remember.

Nick eventually met Finnick, which brought a smile to his face. He'd always remember his fake son, and he met Mr. Big at the club, where he tried selling him the skunk butt rug and that was the last time he set foot there. He assumed he had business with that club; otherwise such an important figure as Mr. Big wouldn't be bothered in such a scum site. And the rest was history.

When the sunlight kissed the window that Nick had left open, he had fallen asleep on the couch. Judy looked for Nick, only to bounce down from the bed and find him on the couch. Her face twisted in displeasure and climbed up to shake him awake.

"Hey, lazy fox," she whispered gently in his ear. "We've got to get up soon. Shift starts in less than two hours." She always did like being early.

Nick had been up since the sun rose and stung him through his closed eyes, not wanting to immediately be blinded by such a strong sun, he kept them closed and Judy assumed he was asleep. She climbed onto his lap to try again to wake him up when whispering in his ear hadn't worked. Judy leaned in once more when Nick's hands rose gently, careful to not make a sound before resting his hands on his hips and letting his hands trail upward before tickling her sides. The sound of her bursting into giggles caused Nick to grin viciously and quickly pinned himself on top of her to continue the tickle match before his nose poked against hers and he kissed her. Morning breath or not, he loved her the same.

"Wait, work, we-" But Judy had fallen prey to his attacks the moment she reciprocated.

"Check and match," Nick murmured playfully before resting a hand onto her hip.

"Alright, alright," Judy reluctantly edged him off with her foot. "Shower and uniform, c'mon, we've got work."

"Damn, and to think I'd have a little luck this morning." He snapped his fingers together with a smirk before rising from the couch to motion towards the bathroom.

"That's not the only thing you'll have this morning if you don't get moving."

"You two are late," Chief Bogo had files to dish out to the officers as he saw Wilde and Hopps stroll in together. Nick had a rather mischievous smirk on his face as he wound up detaining Judy by another set of heated kisses, but stopped before they had skipped work altogether. He had waited too long for this chance to kiss her and remind her how important and how beautiful she was. And although Judy wouldn't say it out loud, the enjoyed the spontaneous tugs of passion. She didn't know Nick could be like that, and she looked forward to seeing how they would grow.

Clawhauser had a field day when he saw Judy walk in, shirt tucked in and face completely red. He then possessed a knowing smile and leaned forward excitedly in his chair.

"It happened, didn't it!? Oh em goodness! Yes!" He was excited for the two of them, seeing the growing sexual tension, the development of them together. "I'm planning the wedding, and the baby shower~"

"I think you're getting a little too ahead of yourself there," Nick chuckled lightly.

"In all seriousness, I'd get in there. The meeting is just about to start, and you know how the Chief gets."

They were only late by split seconds due to their conversation with Clawhauser, but the Chief wasn't happy all the same. Hopps sighed and climbed into her seat beside Wilde. The other officers had been assigned their units and had begun to head out to them as the briefings were just that, briefings.

"I don't care what you two were doing, just don't be late again or you're both fired. I should put you back on Parking Detail, Hopps. But, since you two are the best on this force, I have an assignment for you." He had gritted his teeth in the process, forcing the last piece out. He truly was mad, but Hopps was practically untouchable since the Savage case.

Judy was expecting more of an admonishment, but peeked an eye open when he handed her a case-file into her paws. She opened it as Bogo had begun to explain.

"A Domestic Dispute case Downtown, possible Sexual Assault."

"So, you're giving us a deadbeat dad case? I notice there's a kid involved," Nick commented.

"The young is in the middle of a custody battle, yes. The father is threatening to kidnap and hasn't paid child support for several years."

"So, there's an order of protection involved?" Judy inquired.

"Not just yet, the ex-wife just wants him detained, at the very least."

Judy nodded and glanced to Nick before sliding out of her seat. "We won't let you down, Chief!" And she hurried off towards a squad car to get her day started. Nick watched her off and laughed to himself.

"And what are you laughing at, Foxy Boy? Get moving." Bogo perked a brow, wondering if Clawhauser was right. This needed to be a professional establishment on all accounts. Romance in the workplace was prohibited. If they were late due to such, then he couldn't have that. It would set a poor example to the other officers. As much Hopps was valuable, she was also his officer.

Nick saluted and headed off after Judy, buckling himself in and Judy took the reins of the car. She hadn't handled it terribly when they chased after Flash the sloth, which was a riot in itself. Judy wanted to bash her head into the steering wheel when she noticed who it was. Slow at the desk, yet lightning behind the wheel? It didn't add up.

"So, all of this over a father wanting to see his son? The mother sounds a little harsh in keeping him away." Judy murmured as she followed the GPS.

"Carrots, everyone has their reasons, no matter how twisted or screwed up. Just hear everyone out before you take a side."

"The wisdom of Nick Wilde never grows old, really. I never take a side. I'm always professional," she huffed. "I'm just saying, it seems kind of-"

"We're here." Nick pointed out. His ears fell back slightly as they approached the complex he grew up in and cleared his throat. He would make sure to keep an extra eye on Judy as he already felt the instinct to protect kick in. Nick remained behind Judy and followed her up the stairs to apartment 18B.

Judy knocked on the door, opening it to find a distraught Cat who wore nothing but a bathrobe. She was shaking and Nick couldn't help but wonder if that was from withdrawal or about the case itself.

"Please, help me," she pleaded. "My ex-husband and I had been separated for about two years now. It's drugs, you see, he can't stay off the Catnip and so I thought it best for our son to not be around that. He hasn't paid child support since we separated, and I woke up this morning to find him gone." She clasped her face in her paws and released the tears she had been trying to hold in. "My ex took my baby!"

"Oh no, that's terrible. Do you have any idea where he may have taken your son?" Judy had taken to asking all the questions, while Nick listened. Nick was silent because the same old residents were still there and he didn't want Judy receiving a hard time from any of them.

"There…there are a few. I'll give you a list and none of them, let me tell you, are good. I don't want my baby with a bunch of gamblers." Her paws trembled as she showed the two a picture of a young white kitten, large blue eyes and wearing a scout uniform. Nick took the picture and studied it.

"Keep it," the mother urged. "Please, keep it and return it to me when you find my baby. Please."

"Don't worry, ma'am, we'll find your son." Judy tipped her hat to the woman and looked up at Nick who pocketed the photo. Nick also took the list and studied it before placing it in the same pocket with the picture.

The mother thanked them before closing the door, Nick hurrying Judy out of the complex before anyone could recognize him or look to bully the police. Judy radioed in to Chief Bogo that the case just became more complex than initially thought.


	4. Case File 450

This is a really short chapter, I know, but I wanted to post a teaser of sorts to not press a gap in between. School just saps so much time sometimes. Anyone else know the pain of philosophy?

So, I thought it would be intriguing to post the cases as they receive them so everyone can follow along. This is the first case. Why 450? Incidents occur constantly and many are minor offenses, injuries, some major ones such as missing people, etc. If it's reported, it needs to be written! True me, written documents to be filed are _everything_.

Also, I saw Zootopia again for the second time Saturday night, and I have to commend Disney for the superb job they did on explaining all the important social matters and injustices in a way children could understand. Adults, too, even.

* * *

 **Zootopia Police Department** **(Page 1)**

 **Case File #450 **

**_Complainant_** _ **:**_

Sheryl Catz, _(Cat)_ a cocktail waitress at the _Kit Kat Club_ , Downtown Savanna Central

 ** _Initial Report:_**

 **Class:** Domestic Dispute

Sheryl Catz separated from her significant other, a Mr. Michael Kravits. Together they have one son, a six year old Jordan Kravitz. Sheryl Catz and Michael Kravits have joint custody over Jordan Kravitz. Neighbors have been complaining of disputes sporadically throughout evening from couple, threats of kidnapping child. Father has not paid child support in two years.

 _ **Key Notes: (Page 2)**_

Michael Kravitz _(Panther)_ has been harassing a Ms. Sheryl Catz for visitation rights of 6 year old Jordan Kravitz.

It has been reported that Mr. Michael Kravitz has been abusing Catnip for several months prior to Ms. Catz's informal restriction.

Jordan Kravitz has been reported missing since approx. 0600 hours of this morning.

Michael Kravitz is prime suspect in kidnapping son.

Case went from Domestic Dispute to Missing Persons.

 ** _Witnesses:_ ** N/A

 _ **Possible Locations: (Page 3)**_

-Home of Michael Kravitz- 1515 Jade Street, Rainforest District

-Timothy's Sweets- A Candy Shop in Savanna Central (Corner of Windmill Blvd)

-Buxbee's Home Goods (Friend _(Randall Kramer, Weasel)_ has an apartment upstairs)- Savanna Central (in Sunfire Plaza on Maple St.)

Mr. Kramer is also suspect to dealing Catnip in several areas of Zootopia.

Winchester Casino- Sahara Square

 _ **Responding Officers: J. Hopps and N. Wilde**_


	5. The Search is On

I'll probably lose readers through this, maybe, but I wanted to hit on some recent events happening now. For the record, none will be exact, I'm just trying to be relative. I'd like to keep this fic as realistic as an anthropomorphic universe can be, haha. I have some ideas I'd like to test in here imperative to Nick and Judy's relationship, and you'll see what I mean in the coming chapters.

* * *

 **Chapter Five- The Search is On**

Nick flipped through the case file, knowing Kramer the weasel and he cringed as he recognized the father of the kitten. This would be a particularly interesting turn of events. Kramer could possibly pose as a problem, though, if they weren't careful. Michael always did have an addictive personality.

 _"-And in less than lighter news, a credible source has revealed that pop singing sensation Gazelle has been sexually harassed by her manager, Big Tony Maraschino."_ Announced the radio reporter.

Judy gasped and turned the radio up, almost not wanting to comprehend what she was hearing. "Oh no, not Gazelle."

Nick tilted his glasses down as he eyed Judy. She appeared utterly heartbroken by this news as she placed a paw over her chest. "Sexual harassment? Doesn't that mean he inappropriately touched her?" Nick asked cautiously.

"Some are too afraid to come out and say anything," Judy explained. "Probably feared for her career, this is terrible. Harassment is no joke. It could lead to more serious complications, like stalking, or even worse, abuse. No, sexual harassment could be as simple as making someone feel uncomfortable about their body, which obviously is what happened to Gazelle."

 _"Confessions have come forth from some of Gazelle's closest friends, including her significant other, William Sanderson, who is better known as back up tiger number two."_

 _"Big Tony has not touched Gazelle, not that I know of,"_ The tiger purred over the speakers. His voice was smooth, and it was just as well, because his voice matched his luscious hip sways on stage. _"But, I have noticed changes in her. Eating less calories, working out more, she's working herself sick on her image because of Big Tony's influence. He's brainwashing her, this is an outrage! I tell her she's beautiful and if Big Tony doesn't say she is, then it can't possibly be true. This is not my Gazelle, it's as though she's with Big Tony and not with me."_ The more the tiger spoke, the clearer Judy could hear the growl well up in the pit of his throat.

Judy's ears drooped. "And Gazelle's trying to promote better body image for young girls, too. Young girls have such a hard time with their body as is." Now realizing it was more than likely some cryptic message, Judy never bothered to read between the lines.

 _"The Spicy Mewls lead singer, Spicy Tay has offered one hundred thousand dollars to break her from her contract with Big Tony. Gazelle will be going to court later in the month to legally break her contract with Maraschino. More to this story as it unfurls."_

Nick switched off the radio and shook his head. "Who would've seen that coming? But honestly it sounds like there's more to the story than what's being released," he said and rubbed Judy's arm lightly.

"This is how the media industry is. If she's not hot, she's not in. Gazelle is more than that, though. She's more than just a name!"

"Alright, easy there," Nick cooed gently, rubbing her arm still. "I'm sure it'll work out." The media realm was a completely different realm than theirs. The media did crazy things in order to make money. You had to dress a certain way, look a certain way, and be the image they created for you, even if it wasn't yourself. Gazelle, however, seemed different.

"Did you hear about Gazelle!?" Clawhauser texted Judy, Nick glanced over at her phone as it vibrated in the police vehicle's cup holder and perked a brow. "#FreeGazelle!" Came another text.

"Seriously?" Nick blinked as numerous texts practically imploded Judy's phone. Gazelle was bigger than he thought, he assumed she was just a star with nice legs and a decent voice.

"I bet that's Clawhauser about Gazelle," Judy sighed, but then regained focus on the mission. Gazelle would be in the airwaves for quite sometime, the case came first, no matter what.

"Nick, you said you knew everyone in Zootopia, right?" Judy asked, peering over at Nick when she stopped at a red light. She was on her way to the first suggestion on the list, the apartment of Michael Kravitz.

"Yeah? What about it?" He replied.

"Do you happen to know any of these guys?"

"Yeah, I know Kravitz. I went to school with him. This doesn't surprise me at all, Carrots."

Judy nodded and took the highway leading to the Rainforest District. She couldn't imagine her parents doing that to one another, or any of the other rabbits in Bunnyburrow. The amount of spite that could go into a couple's discrepancy was disgusting. She shivered. The only real individual that suffers in this is the child. Above all, her heart went out to young Jordan.

"Just remember, no emotion. Can't let them see they've gotten to you," Nick reminded her.

Pulling up to 1515 Jade Street, Judy slid out of the car and approached the door. It looked like a nice enough bungalow, straw roof, bamboo siding. One of those classic starter homes she saw in pamphlets. She knocked on the door with Nick beside her, despite being in a rather shaded, rainy area; he still kept his sunglasses on. Increased intimidation effect, he reasoned as he stuffed his paws in his uniform pockets.

A female answered the door, a gray cat wearing a jogging suit. Judy cleared her throat before standing up straight and offering a smile.

"Good morning, ma'am, my name is Officer Judy Hopps of the ZPD, and this is my partner, Nick Wilde." Nick raised a paw, as though to say "yo". "I'd like to know if a Mr. Michael Kravitz is in this morning."

"Who gave you this address?" The woman asked; skepticism clung in her tone. "Anyway, Michael's not here, and neither is that kid. Tell that bitch to stay out of my business."

"Ma'am? Whoa, no need to get upset, we just wanted to ask some questions."

"Michael and I broke up a week ago; I don't need some bum with a kid knocking on my doorstep. I sent him away. Sheryl needs to stop giving out my information before I make a report on _her_." Irritation now laced the cat's voice. She crossed her arms over her chest as Judy shook her head. So, this woman was close to the complainant and Mr. Kravitz.

"I'm sorry to bother you, ma'am. But, would you happen to know where he might be?"

The female opened her mouth, ready to lash out again and retaliate before Nick intervened. He didn't have patience this morning for intolerance.

"It would be best for you to cooperate," Nick said, a hand now resting at his hip. The other female was trying to be intimidating and Nick just wasn't buying it. "There are some serious charges that you could be linked to, as well. Know anything about some Catnip?"

The cat blinked her green eyes and slowly closed her mouth. "No, nothing about no Catnip. Michael heavily used, but it's him and Randy that usually used. Drug test me, I'll come up clean. I'm not involved in this little mix between him and Sheryl. Quite frankly, I don't blame her. If that were my kitten-"

"Mr. Kravitz is suspected to have taken his son from Ms. Catz. You mentioned he came with a kid to your doorstep?" Nick interrupted, wanting to get down to the facts. "Have you seen this kid before?" It was then he flashed the picture of the kitten to the female. She studied it.

"Very early this morning, around four a.m., and I've only seen him through pictures. Look, I didn't know that was his kid, I thought it was another crazy ploy. He was always doing messed up shit. Michael said Sheryl had all of them on some kinda tight leash. Kid must be so scared. Look, this is my home, not his. He stayed here frequently, but Michael was never one to stay long." Nick took note of the sad look in her eyes and Judy opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry to have troubled you, but do you know where he might be? This will help set this right and we can get Michael the help he needs. But, right now the safety of this little boy is very important."

The cat nodded. "There's a good chance he may be with his best friend, Randy Hobbs. He's lives in an apartment above Buxbee's in Savanna Central. You know the furniture store? Good chance, I can't promise you, though. The last time the cops came after him, he made sure to keep clear of all the obvious places."

Judy nodded and scribbled the information down on her pad. Her word matched up with some of the details Jordan's mother had provided to them. Ms. Catz had discovered her son missing around 0600 hours, but this woman claimed even earlier. So, Judy was approximating the child was taken at around 0200 hours of that morning.

"Thank you for all of your time. We are so sorry to have troubled you. For our records, ma'am, what did you say your name was?"

"Trudy. Trudy Jenkins." The cat shook her head, beads of rain clinging to her whiskers, flinging off gently as she shook. "Not at all. I just hope all of this mess works itself out. And please, if you can? Please get Michael the help he needs. He's so much more than what has a hold of him…It's a demon," she purred her plea.

After finding out little details, Judy and Nick thanked the woman for her time and headed back for the police car. Judy added more details to her written report and started the car up again as Nick unwrapped a lollipop and stuck the sugared stick in his mouth. "So, this guy Randy Hobbs is next on our list."

Nick glanced back at the female as she closed the door and back to Judy. "What was her name again?"

"Trudy Jenkins," Judy read back on the report. "Why? You think she was lying?"

"No, I think she was telling the truth. I have a feeling we'll be paying her another visit," Nick murmured as the car then rolled away.

"So, all fingers thus far point to this Randy guy," Judy thought aloud. Hopefully Randy wouldn't be as difficult as Trudy initially was, although that was wishful thinking. If this weasel was as loyal to his friend and it seemed to be, then it would be difficult to crack the information out of him.

"Could make a call to Finnick," Nick teased with a sly grin. "He could threaten to bite his face off if he didn't talk." The last thing he wanted was to make Judy stress about the situation. Finnick would handle the little weasel, no sweat. But, he knew Judy wanted to handle this on her own without the influence of others. It was a matter of pride that she was a real cop, no matter how much she had proven herself already. It was proving it to herself. Nick understood, but didn't want Judy to overdo it.

Judy gave him a look, but smiled gently. She knew he was trying to help and clasped her paw over his. Nick squeezed it gently in return to comfort her before she reset the GPS for Buxbee's. After Buxbee's, if there still wasn't a proper lead, then she would get a cup of coffee, or something to fill her and Nick's stomachs to refuel. No sense in working on an empty stomach. Judy felt that pang of maternal instinct kick in as she was determined to get that child back safely to his mother. No child should be placed in any dangerous situation.


	6. The Apartment Above Buxbee's

Hope everyone is enjoying this fic so far. I really appreciate all the positive reviews and likes. As requested, I'm plugging/sneaking in more fluff. I wanted to get through the case to show them together in their professional dynamic, but, this is an animated world...anything could happen, no matter how realistic I'm trying to make this, haha. More to come with them as a couple, more situations to arise and issues for them to tackle. Who's ready?

Please keep leaving those reviews, I love them all!

* * *

 **Chapter Six- The Apartment Above Buxbee's**

It was late afternoon and Buxbee's was in full swing. Customers were scanning every fashion of furniture available. If you needed a good bed set, Buxbee's was the way to go. Mayor Lionheart, when he was reinstated as mayor, purchased ZPD's finest with a new bed set, among the other furnished items wrapped up with a big red bow. Nick and Judy entered the establishment, abuzz with negotiations and chatter from fussy children and their tried mothers. Nick, with his hands behind his back wandered through, keeping an eye out for a weasel, the panther, or the young kitten. He eventually found himself by the queen and king sized beds, motioning for Judy to follow. What surprised them more was that no one paid them any mind or noticed the police were in the vicinity.

Thinking it to be a lead, she followed him, only to be tugged onto a waterbed outside of the fuss. Nick grinned as she was locked in his arms and snuggled into the consistently wiggling bed. Judy squeaked in protest, only for Nick to turn her around to face him.

"What? I thought a waterbed would be nice! Ow!" Judy elbowed him and sat upright. "C'mon, Whiskers, you've been tense since we took this case. It's already lat _er_ in the afternoon."

Judy's ear picked up, scanning the area before shaking her head and letting it fall. "The apartment's entryway is just outside the store. Why did we come in here?"

"Thought you needed a breather, in case this guy, you know, turned into a real asshole. I want a rest before having to take his eyes out." Nick shrugged before kissing her shoulder. Especially after the drug case where the predators went savage, Nick thought it would be wise to take extra precaution now especially he knew other drugs were involved. Of course, nothing would be as bad as the 'Night Howler' case, but drugs made people do crazy beyond crazy things.

"Sounds like you needed the breather instead," Judy's face melted, her lips curling into a smile before nodding. She kissed him briefly before she rose, sifting through the crowd with Nick behind her. No one had the slightest idea they were even present. Furniture shopping was more serious than she expected, to her surprise. She momentarily was pressed against a crib before releasing, glancing back at the country wood finish.

"Outta my way!" An agitated hippo mama practically pushed her out of the way as Judy was spat back into the collection of families.

Judy found out there was a half off sale, and hence why the conundrum of the congregation that nearly left her dizzy. Being pushed and shoved around like a rag doll was no fun, especially when Nick sat in a rocking chair, watching her. She glared at him before he tugged her back to him and into his lap.

"And just how do we find ourselves in these rather provocative positions, hm?" He teased.

Judy rolled her eyes. "Let's just get out of here before we're trampled in this stampede."

Nick lifted Judy and carried her out of the store; one of the few times she'd allow Nick to carry her this way. They opened the door beside the store where a steep staircase led to the upstairs apartment. As they ascended, Nick warned her to be cautious of the rotted wood that was cracked and splintered, threatening to give way if too much pressure was applied. Minor creeks applied in the silence. The air was thick and damp; Judy almost could have sworn she smelled mold or mildew, ripples in the wood paneled walls. Nick raised his nose to try to pick up on particular scents. While there was a good chance the child in question could be on the other side of the door, there was also that percentage that he wasn't.

"Mr. Kravitz, this is the Zootopia Police Department. We know you have your son. Let's do the right thing and open this door and we can work something out." Judy's voice was deep and filled with warning. She had a sense of foreboding about this place. Nothing good could come out of this if they stayed here for much longer without the child.

Judy pressed an ear to the other side of the door. She listened for a trace of voice, footstep, anything to indicate someone was present.

"Carrots, I can't smell anyone in there." And Nick had an exceptional sense of smell, better than Judy's for that matter. He did have an idea. It may get him in trouble, but it was the only way to find out for sure. Nick edged back carefully before knocking against the door, which easily came off the hinge. Judy winced as she kept an eye out for anyone coming to investigate the sounds they had been creating.

The space was empty. Fast food wrappers decorated the floor, sticky stains plastered. Ashtrays lined up the coffee table and counters. Nick filtered through the scents and not a one read animal. Well, some did, but they were stale. However, he did pick up one scent.

"Definitely Catnip here," he muttered, surveying the area.

Judy headed into the back to check the bedrooms. The damp thickness in the apartment was overwhelming. It wasn't just the hallway where the humidity clung to. However, there was no trace that the little kitten was in the vicinity or was even there to begin with. The beds weren't made; a tangled mess remained on the ratty mattress. She placed her sleeve over her nose and made her way back into the living room where Nick had succumbed to the same. They had forgotten the masks in the vehicle; then again, they didn't want to rouse suspicion by wearing them in the store.

"There's no one here," Judy sounded defeated. "Come on, Nick, let's get out of here and try the next place on our list."

Nick watched her travel past him as he gave one last shift with his eyes around the apartment. He wandered back to the door and placed it back on its hinges, dusting the splinters away with his foot. Back on the street, he placed his arm around Judy as she seemed distracted in her notepad. He considered taking a short break for some food and something to drink, but he already knew what the answer would be from her. This case needed to be solved no matter how complicated, how annoying, how repetitive it became.

"There's got to be a clue," she murmured, tapping that over-sized recording pen against her lip.

Nick opened the door for her, shifting in the driver's seat. "We're getting something to eat, how about it? I sense a potato and carrot stew with your name on it." Still distracted, his face contorted. "Hey Carrots, how about when we get back home I ravage the hell out of you and give the neighbors something to really complain about?"

"Huh?" Judy blinked and looked up at Nick, pink tinted her cheeks and he knew she had heard that. His lips turned up into a grin and jammed the key into the ignition. "Ravage...?"

"Now that I've got your attention, let's get some food and discuss more about that ravaging." He chuckled and drove off from their parking spot around the corner from Buxbee's. Nick looped an arm around the back of Judy's seat, driving with one hand despite her protesting admonishments.

Taking in Savanna Central was certainly a sight. It was a place blooming with stores all around. Granted, you could find copies of nearly the same storefronts just about on every block, but, supply and demand. And the stores making a killing no matter how you looked at it, especially around the holidays. Zootopia was truly a place where dreams come true, once you peeled back the pessimistic layer of disbelief and inadequate treatment between species.

Judy looked out her window, just as they pulled up to the diner. Nick came around and held the door open for her, which Judy couldn't help but smile as chivalry was not yet dead. Holding out his arm to her, Judy looped hers around his as they walked inside. Once Nick held the door open for her, she let his arm go to resume their professional look. She had to remind herself that they were still on the job.

Hopping up, Judy slid in the booth made for larger animals and sighed. No matter what, she would refuse a booster seat. Nothing could be more humiliating than that. Nick noticed her struggle and hummed a bit to himself before applying a suggestion.

"C'mere, Whiskers. Sit on my lap."

The pad dropped on the table as her eyes widened. Although, she sighed in defeat and acted as though she were walking the green mile. She went around the table and wriggled back up before Nick picked her up as though she were weightless and settled her down on his warm lap.

"Preheated," he teased, sneaking a quick kiss to the top of her head. Judy did have to admit it was comfortable and satisfying. She had wanted a moment with him when she wasn't distracted on the case. Every time she thought about wanting Nick, that child's face rushed to her and she focused back on the importance of the task. What Judy didn't realize, however, was that both were important. Fortunately for them, they were tucked away into the back of the diner, large and worn booths, scratched up tables that struggled to hold onto its glossy finish.

Nick wrapped an arm around her waist and nuzzled his head against hers. Judy smiled and rubbed his head gently, her paw scratching behind his ear softly. She leafed through her pad, Nick extracting a piece of paper the woman had handed back when she had been shown the picture.

"So, I found this with the picture." Judy separated the two sheets, the two stuck together by perhaps humidity. She glanced the sheet over, squinting her eyes as the waitress came over and Nick picked his head up to give their orders in to the waitress. Initially he ignored the sideways looks she gave the couple. Interspecies relationships weren't exactly smiled upon yet, nor were the marriages legalized. There was a lot that had to be done and making equity and equality a priority was just that, Zootopia's number one priority. Many couples hid in fear of the abuse they'd receive- interspecies, and homosexuals. Nick could have sworn it was next on City Hall's list of things, but he hadn't heard anything in quite some time.

Then again, Nick thought he would settle with a fox. He didn't think he would find his future in a bunny with big city dreams. But, she was what made him happy and he wouldn't give Judy up for all the sexy vixens that crossed his path. He would tackle any situation, any obstacle to give her the life she deserved.

The waitress came back and refused to look Nick in the eye, a teenage giraffe that was starting to grow into her neck. He smiled to her and added some sweetener into his coffee. Obviously she wasn't a fan of what she was seeing, and if she kept up the attitude, Nick would have to have a little fun with her.

"Wait, Nick…I thought this was just a grocery list. You see these numbers?" Judy raised the paper to his eye level as he rested his head between her ears atop her head and peered at what she was talking about and ten numbers were circled.

"I thought to myself, why would anyone give away their grocery list? I mean, that's kind of silly considering, what would the police need a grocery list for? And then it hit me, Nick, this is a clue! The numbers put together are a phone number. I bet you anything, anything, that this is his phone number."

There was so much hope in those amethyst eyes and Nick smiled. He glanced over at the clue in her hands and the numbers etched by the cat in the bungalow.

"Alright, so, why don't we give this a try and give him a call?" Nick asked, resting his hand at her hip. Judy twitched, her nose following before blushing softly at Nick's touch. She cleared her throat, withdrawing her phone from her breast pocket and dialed the number. With his free hand, Nick stirred his coffee before indulging in a sip.

"Hello?" Came a masculine voice from the other end.

"Hello, Mr. Kravitz?" Judy proceeded with caution. Too excited and she would scare him away.

"Yes? And who might this be? Who gave you this number?" From the other end, Judy could hear a young kitten in the background, asking if that was mommy on the phone. Excitement welled up in Judy. They had their man.

"Mr. Kravitz-" The phone was then taken from Judy as Nick placed the device to his ear.

"Mike! How ya doing buddy? It's Nick. You remember me, right?"

"Nick Wilde? My con brother from another mother?"

"The one in the same. Listen, buddy, I bumped into Sheryl and she suggested I gave you a call." He pinched Judy's thigh as she opened her mouth to protest.

"Who was the girl on the other end?" Suspicion welled up in the panther's voice.

"I asked my girl to give you a call for me while I was just getting out of the shower. Silly thing, I told her to not call you "Mr." but, you know how how it goes." The two chuckled in unison as Judy glared lightly at Nick, earning another pinch to her inner thigh.

"Anyway, so, I bumped into her while I was visiting family, and she told me to give you a call. And so I said to myself, do I miss my brother Michael? Yes, I miss him. So how are you? How is the little one? It would be great to get together soon." Nick, too, could hear the child ask for his mother. Still no sign of Randy.

"Oh man, you know it!" Michael chuckled. "And Jordan's gettin' big. I know you haven't seen him since-"

"Before Sheryl had him. I know, I know. She was due when my cousin was. How crazy is that? But, listen, buddy, what are you doing tomorrow at around two? We should meet at the park so the little man can play, we'll catch up, you can meet my girl, and it'll be great." Nick's smile widened when Michael agreed to meet and Nick hung up the phone.

"And that's how it's done. Tomorrow, we go undercover. He'll know something's up if he sees us in uniform."

Judy sighed. "Won't he know who we are?" She would have to call Chief Bogo, and Ms. Catz, and send for backup and have them lay low until they gave the word. But, it wouldn't work if the panther was onto them. She understood Nick's approach and maybe, just maybe this could work.

"The thing about Michael is he's too high half the time to know what's happening in the news." Nick took a sip of his coffee. "I wouldn't worry too much about it and just enjoy tonight. Tomorrow we get the kid back and tonight you get a nice deep tissue massage."

Judy settled back into Nick and looked up at him. He snuck a kiss before smiling at her assuredly. "We've got this. Together."


	7. Riding Through the Emotions

Hey all! Busy weekend for me, how was the weekend for you? I feel like this was one of those chapters needed in order to progress through the story. I've been dropping hints to where I'm planning to go with this story, so, I'm excited to touch upon those! Please keep reading and reviewing, I love your thoughts and opinions!

* * *

 **Chapter Seven- Riding Through the Emotions**

Two o'clock read on Nick Wilde's phone, he waited patiently in one of his button down's, loose tie and beige slacks, just as Michael would remember him. Judy had donned her plaid pink shirt, jeans and a satchel with her belt items inside. The bag was coordinated so she could reach in easily and withdraw the needed item. Nick stood there with his arm around her, taking a seat on a bench while children played on the playground.

Chief Bogo and the crew, along with Ms. Catz, sat nearby on those wooden picnic tables and sipped some coffee, played a game of cards. Bogo attempted to calm Ms. Catz down, handing her a kerchief to tie over her head to make her less noticeable. If anyone were to trace her by appearance, it would have been Michael. There wasn't enough perfume to drown out her scent, so, the men gathered around her make the scent harder to sift through.

Sure enough, little Jordan skipped beside his father, who walked with a minor limp. The kitten was dressed in a slightly over sized, new jersey of his favorite basketball team, the Clawriders, and bounced when he saw the other children. The young kitten was excited to socialize. Michael kept a tight grip on his son, however, ears perking upward when he saw Nick.

"Nick, you son of a chew, how are ya!?" The panther wrapped his free arm around his friend while Judy glanced down at the young kitten who was so close for her to snatch up. She would have to play it cool and time it right, just as Nick had briefed before they parted to their stations.

"Mike! It's been too long! This is Judy."

Judy wiggled her fingers in greeting before smiling down at Jordan, who gazed at her ears. Nick took Judy's cue and looked down at Jordan.

"And this must be the little man himself. Why, I remember you before you were born."

"Jordan, this is a good friend of mine. This is Nick."

Jordan shyly waved at the adult before turning back around to the children.

"You want to play with the other kids, don't you?" Judy smiled softly as the kitten nodded.

"Well, Judy, you can take Jordan to play, right? Oh, she's great with kids, Mike. Thinking of having our own someday, isn't that right, Jude?"

Pink dusted her cheeks through her fur before laughing it off and nodding. "Mmhm, that's right, we are."

Ms. Catz didn't seem at all amused. Her kitten was right in her peripheral. She was anxious, despite Bogo's attempts of reassurance. He was no good with these kinds of situations, which is why he was grateful for Francine and the few other females they had on the force. Even Mrs. Otterton was a handful, but he somehow managed. He tried his best to get through his awkwardness, but emotional women always got to him.

"I have to go to him, Chief," Ms. Catz sounded distressed, her tail twitched anxiously before rising from the table.

"Sit down, Ms. Catz, if you want any luck of getting him back. You don't know what your ex is capable of."

Judy sensed there was trouble over by the wooden picnic tables and proceeded to take little Jordan over to the playground. Normally, little paws wouldn't faze her; having helped raised a number of brothers and sisters. But this was somehow different. She glanced back at Nick, thinking about what he said about having children of their own. What would their own be like? Being a big sister was one thing, but a mother? As she helped Jordan on a swing, she had to keep the cover up. She was taking Nick's lead on this, although had a sinking feeling something was about to go down. Still, she couldn't help but think if even having children together was possible. Similar species had a chance. But she was talking fox and rabbit. But, there was that new thing…No! Now was not the time.

She pushed Jordan gently, not wanting him too far from her sight. Peering up above the bushes, she noticed Chief Bogo and the others by the picnic tables and then back to Nick and Michael.

 _'Hurry up, Nick,'_ she thought to herself.

"So, how's business? What's Randy up to these days?"

"He's hustling in Sahara Square, racking up the dough in casinos. Between you and me, he's gettin' worse, Nick. He's got a big gambling problem."

So, the weasel was nowhere to be found. Michael had been taking this into his own hands. He decided to probe further.

"Sheryl told me you weren't together anymore?" Nick asked. Michael perked at this.

"Nah, she didn't like the 'nip for my bum leg. You remember that, right? When the guy came down on me with the pipe?"

Nick remembered well, actually, it had been just after he had sold his last Popsicle for the day and was getting ready to wrap things up when a disgruntled customer didn't like the attitude Michael had been wearing. Finnick chased after the squirrel, but that didn't stop him from taking his revenge on Michael for saying the squirrel belonged in a cage. No one in Zootopia had the tolerance for such talk. Nick had to admit; it was wrong of Michael to voice such and winced when the words flew out. He did scold the other for such words, seeing as how Nick received such intolerant messages himself, inwardly he empathized with the squirrel. However, the little guy did more damage with the copper pipe than either realized. The wielded weapon was small, but it packed a punch. The kneecap was shattered and Michael started on the Catnip to ease the pain.

After Michael's injury, Nick moved onto Finnick as a full-time partner. He never heard from Michael again after that, only to find that he couldn't kick the habit, he supposed. He noticed only a minor limp; the knee must have healed up to some extent. Unless the pain still happened to linger.

"Yeah, I remember that. We didn't talk much after that. So, when Sheryl told me to contact you, I couldn't resist. But, you don't have custody of Jordan right now, do you?"

"What?" The panther was bewildered

"Man, I hate to do this. But, Michael, you're under arrest for possession of Catnip and the kidnapping of your son."

"You work for the fuzz!?"

"You really need to brush up on current events," Nick shrugged before signaling for Bogo. Michael tried to bolt, straight for Jordan. However, Charlie the Rhino charged for him and tackled him to the ground as Judy held Jordan in her arms. The child cried for his father, but he perked up excitedly when he saw his mother head straight for him.

"Get his drugged ass out of here," Nick shook his head as Michael snarled and growled, wriggling as he complained of his injury. The Catnip must have been wearing off, however, that didn't stop Charlie for shouting him his rights. Parents panicked and scooped their kids up and off the playground, watching with wide eyes as Michael strung a slew of curses at the cops, especially towards Nick.

"I thought you were my friend!"

Nick blinked as Charlie raised him from the gravel in the play area, hoisting him away as Bogo watched the rest of the mission pan out. Judy carried the kitten on her hip to Ms. Catz who snuggled her baby. She held him at arm's length to inspect him, relieved to find not a scratch on her child. She glanced back at Michael, her lips turned down in a frown as she kissed the paws of her son.

"Oh Michael, what's become of you?"

"A tweaked out drug addict. Trust me; he's going to get the help he needs. There's a good rehab program he'll be assigned to. Is there anything else we can do for you?" Judy asked as she placed her paws on her hips.

"I don't want to keep his son from him. I just want him well again," Ms. Catz voiced, adjusting her son at her hip. "Can you do that?"

"Rest assured, ma'am." Judy smiled.

"Well done Wilde, Hopps." Bogo nodded to his officers and turned to Ms. Catz. "Follow me, please." Judy watched Bogo take the mother and child off, probably to the police station to wrap everything up.

As the officers calmed the scene and rode away in their police vehicles, Nick leaned against the metal swing set. He sucked on a lollipop and took the stick out of his mouth, looking down at Judy.

"You alright there, Whiskers?" Judy stared off after them, wrapping her arms around herself. The case was over; her mind was free to open itself up again to her earlier thoughts. The idea of children with Nick, and raising a family; she was optimistic that the two of them could achieve anything they wanted. But, if inter-species marriage was yet to be legalized, then the chances of inter-species mating were nearly out of the question. Not that child bearing was illegal, but the life that child was to have, if it was biologically possible. She shook her head. Too many complexities for one thought.

"Judy." Nick called out again. When Judy had jumped, he knew he startled her and came around to face her. "Hey, you alright?"

"I'm fine, just fine." She smiled. She hated to admit that some things were even out of her control. Besides, there was plenty of time for that. They had only just begun enjoying one another. Her mother would call it her biological clock ticking, her mother once told her that motherly yearning would just call to her. It wouldn't give warning, and it wouldn't tap her on the shoulder, no, the baby fever would just smack her straight up. She had to again remember, one thing at a time.

"So, I was thinking," Nick began. "What's say we arranged for our families to meet?"

Judy's eyes widened as she headed back for the vehicle, taking slow steps as she processed this information. "Do you really think that would be a good idea?" She asked, jumping into the driver's seat and digging the key into the ignition, letting the car run a bit before pulling out of the lot.

 _"And back to the Gazelle story-"_ The radio announcer prattled on about the Gazelle case. It was everywhere, the papers, online, you couldn't escape the tragedy of Gazelle and the media empire. Although Judy was too focused on Nick's idea to concentrate on Gazelle. She was certain she'd hear the latest from Clawhauser. She turned her head to face him while she was stopped at a red light.

"Why not? We'll get it over with," Nick said. "I figured we'll make us known to our families. Better now than later, Carrots." He toyed with the lollipop in his mouth and let it sit to the side of his mouth.

Nick did have a point. It would be better to have their families meet now rather than later. She could already foresee the amount of convincing she would have to attempt with her father that Nick was not a danger to her, especially since they knew about him being her police partner. Her mother seemed more understanding than, as fearful as she was. Then again, they settled, they were happy settling with the arrangement of life. They were born into carrot farming, they married and raised their family on a farm and they were complacent. Judy was not so complacent. She wanted excitement, a thrill, if anything; they should expect this from her.

But, what of Nick's mother? Would she like her? She wondered if his father would ever come back into his life. Mentally, she wouldn't bank on it, but it was his mother who seemed to be the one she would have to worry about.

"Now that I think about it, maybe it's not such a bad idea," Judy reasoned. "I mean, it's not like this is temporary." No, their relationship was going to last. She and Nick had built so much of their friendship and they were always learning something new about the other. All good relationships were about constant learning, because you never truly know a person.

"Exactly. I have every intention of keeping you for pretty much the rest of my life." He grinned.


	8. E-Mails between Mother and Daughter

Hey all! So, I wanted to conduct some e-mail interaction between Judy and her mother setting up for the impending meeting. I've got so much planned for Judy meeting Nick's mother. This is what I picture a mother/daughter conversation to go about in regards to relationships. Seeing how chancing and warm they became towards Gideon in the film, I decided to take this route with Nick.

Of course they're a tad skeptical, they're her parents. However, they love her and want the world for her. So long as Nick can help give her the world she wants, they're happy. I can just imagine her little sisters having such a crush on Nick and her brothers with Nerf guns testing him, haha. Guess we'll have to see what I cook up with Judy's family.

* * *

 **To: bonniebliss**

 **From: jhopps**

 **Subject: I'd Like to Bring Someone Home…**

Mom,

I probably could have called you and told you this, but there is just so much to say and I don't even know where to begin!

Okay, so, I've met someone, and actually you know him- well, kind of. My partner Nick Wilde and I have decided to take our relationship to the next level. We've officially become a couple! Gah, my heart is pounding as I type this...

And actually, mom, I'm a little scared. I've never been with someone like this before. My whole life has been dedicated to being a police officer and making the world a better place. I've never thought about being with someone romantically. But, Nick makes me happy, and he protects me…and he loves me, and honestly, I love him, too.

I'd really like for you to meet him and get to know him. Can we please arrange to get together soon? As soon as I get a reply, I'll book the tickets! We have so much to catch up on, and I miss all of you guys like crazy! How are my brothers and sisters?

All my love,

Judy

 _Sent from my kPhone_

 _Timestamp 1503, 06/04_

* * *

 **To: jhopps**

 **From: bonniebliss**

 **Subject: Meeting New Boyfriend, Father has Taser Ready**

Judy Dear!

Your father and I are delighted to hear the news that you have met someone. It's exciting to know someone out there has an eye out for you in this dangerous world.

This is your first real relationship, and you have every right to be nervous. Yes, you'll have your fights. Any couple that says they don't is a darn liar, I'll tell you that. All couples fight. But, if he hurts you, you know your father and brothers will have tasers ready.

Although, we really shouldn't be worried. I mean, after all, Gideon Grey is a fox and he has become our most trusted partner. Then again, we've known Gideon all of his life and we don't know anything about this Nick Wilde. But, your father and I have discussed it. We trust your judgment above all things Judy. You've proven us wrong on all kinds of levels. You became a cop, the thing we thought a bunny could never become, and now you've made all of Bunnyburrow proud as heck!

From what you've said, Nick sounds like a nice fella and we'd love to meet him. We just want you happy, and if you say he does, then he deserves all the chance in the world. You know how your father is, since you are his little girl, but, I'm sure it'll be fine.

All of the kids are great, and they miss you, they want to see you. The farm is doing well and blueberry pies are on the rise! Gideon really has helped the farm so much. Just let us know when you book the tickets and we'll meet you at the train station.

All the love in the world,

 _XOXO_

Mom

P.S. Don't you be afraid of love. Love has a tendency of balancing itself out. But, don't you give up the goods too soon; otherwise he'll think you're one of those Night Bunnies that hop from corner to corner. Don't do that. Remember what happened to Trixie? Don't be a Trixie.

P.P.S. Gideon keeps asking for you, and he'll be just _thrilled_ to know you're visiting home. Actually, he seems to bring you up in conversation a lot. Have you spoken to him recently?

 _Timestamp 1004, 06/05_

* * *

 **To: bonniebliss**

 **From: jhopps**

 **Subject: Really, mom?**

Mom,

No, I actually haven't spoken to Gideon recently.

But, more importantly, a Night Bunny!? Seriously!? No, of course not! And yes, Nick makes me incredibly happy!

Anyway, straying from the Trixie Slut Bunny Theory, I've booked the tickets! We'll be home this Saturday for the weekend. Our train should come in around 10:00 am. I'm so excited to see you all!

Love,

Judy

P.S. When do you know _when_ the "right time" is?

 _Timestamp 1100, 06/05_

 _Sent from my kPhone_

* * *

 **To: jhopps.**

 **From: bonniebliss**

 **Subject: Oh, My Baby Girl...**

My little Judy,

You have grown to become such a fine woman, and I couldn't be more proud of you.

Trust me; you'll know when the right time is. It'll just come over you, just like the baby bug. The baby bug just bites the dickens out of you and there you go catchin' baby fever, and multiplyin' and before you know it- well, just don't go multiplyin' just yet. I think your father would have a stroke.

Honey, the point is: there is no rushing these things, you just know. Only you can know when the time is right for you. And if he pressures you, then he's no good, and bye bye, you know?

Your father is bawling for joy you're coming home to visit. All the kids say hi!

So excited!

 _XOXO_

Mom

 _Timestamp 1200, 06/05_


	9. Meet the Parents

Time for Nick to meet her parents! And some necessary conversation for the train, after all, this new couple has a lot of territory to cover. But, Judy's father may have something up his sleeve...

* * *

 **Chapter Nine- Meet the Parents**

The train glided through several of Zootopia's districts, Judy and Nick sat side by side, Judy leaning against Nick's shoulder as she tried to fight off sleep. Why did she vouch for an early train? She grumbled, normally a morning person, she couldn't fight off the yawns.

"Knock it off, Carrots, you're making me yawn," Nick said as he did just that. His mouth opened wide, displaying rows of teeth. Judy nuzzled into Nick and began to slowly close her eyes. In just a few short hours, they would be in Bunnyburrow with her two-hundred and seventy five brothers and sisters, relatives and the entire community.

"Hey," Nick said gently, which caused Judy's eye to peek open.

"Hm?"

"Do you think your parents will like me?" Nick asked. It was one of the rare times Judy had heard question or insecurity in his tone. More awake now, she sat and looked up at her significant other, puzzled.

"Why do you ask?" Although she knew the answer to that, bunnies feared foxes. She took a moment before placing her paw over his and her head tossed side to side gently.

"It won't be like that," Judy assured. Nick didn't smile; he only stared outside the window. Her heart sank, knowing very well she had doubt in her own mind about Nick's mother. She could only hope for the best, as she was sure Nick's thoughts were similar. "My parents won't; besides, there's another fox, Gideon, who works for them. My parents love him."

"Why did you never tell me about this Gideon?" Nick inquired.

"Oh, well, I guess it just never came up in conversation." Judy shrugged, squeezing his paw. "Gideon used to be an old bully who gave me a scar I'll never forget." She brushed the fur on her cheek, showing him where lines of fur were missing. Nick wondered why he never before noticed that. She must have had it that well hidden.

"He taught me to never give up, no matter how much someone tells me otherwise. I'm more than just a bunny, and I proved everyone who had ever doubted me wrong. And it's in thanks to you." She leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Is he still a bully of yours?" Nick asked, vowing to avenge Judy if he was still aggressive towards her. Judy blushed lightly before shaking her head in response.

"No, Gideon admitted that he was battling some of his own demons. He has since changed, and my parents are partners with him. He bakes pies with their produce."

Still not fully convinced, Nick nodded his head and wrapped his arm around Judy, allowing his blood to simmer and the growl welling up in his throat to subside.

"For years my parents feared foxes since they were their sworn enemies. But, they've since changed their ways. They don't view foxes as such a threat. They're all for the person within." Judy was proud of her parents for starting to share her views and beliefs. It didn't do anyone good to wallow in fear all of their lives. That wasn't living, that was existing and who only wanted to exist?

* * *

All Bonnie and Stu knew was to farm. Their parents farmed and taught them that their best bet in life was just to follow the family way. Farm, breed, farm, die, and repeat. It was their circle of life and Judy had been the first to protest. Now, her parents indulged in technology and other such fineries. Bonnie had convinced Stu to expand the farm and invest in a winery from grapes they had begun to plant, as well.

The couple now had enough money to spoil their children and grandchildren, and still chose a simple life. Since hearing of Judy finding someone, something neither of them expected since their daughter was so engrossed in being a police officer, Bonnie opened a private account in Judy's name if this should commence into a wedding and young of their own. Bonnie wanted security for her daughter and she knew Stu was behind her ultimately on security.

"But a con-fox, Bon?" Stu asked as he snapped his overalls into placed and glanced at his wife who took the roller out from the top of her head. She shot him a look.

"I promised Judy we'd give him a fair chance. And he's not a conman. He's her partner."

"The weasel I play cribbage with told me all about that Wilde character." Stu shook a finger towards Bonnie as she rolled her eyes, fixing herself in her mirror as she watched him through the glass.

"Stu, don't believe everything you hear. You even said the guy cheats during his games."

Stu stared at her, mouth agape before closing it. He was just being a father, protective and wanting only the best for his daughter. He was beyond scared when she left for the big city, but never said a thing to anyone. He knew Bonnie knew, she was his wife, wives knew their husbands better than they knew themselves. Stu sighed in defeat.

"You think he's good for her?"

"Why don't you answer that for yourself, Stu, at the end of this weekend? Let's try to not upset her?" Bonnie turned around from her vanity to face her husband, her eyes plead for him to listen. Stu had a tendency to do as he wished strictly out of fear. But he did the best thing possible for his family; she had to give him credit there.

"Gideon turned out to be okay, and he's a fox."

"I'd rather Judy with Gideon."

"Now I know you're possessed. Let me call Father Troy. They're _both foxes_ , Stu."

"One with a history! If you only knew who his great-great grandfather was!"

"And there's such a thing as repent!"

Gathering around the bedroom door were some of Judy's younger brothers and sisters, the older of the bunch as their parents discussed Judy's love life.

"Gideon with Judy? I hear Nick is much more handsome," Silvia gushed and swooned, letting her brother, Stephan catch her.

"Gideon lost all that weight, though," Stephan added. "And he beefed up."

"This does add to the hotness factor," Evian, another sister, only born seconds apart from Stephan chimed in. "And Gideon turn out to be one of the nicest guys in town, and he bakes! How many guys can you say bakes!?"

"Are we rating hotness factor? That's so juvenile. Besides, you're only seven!" Silvia admonished.

"So? Stop leaving those magazines around!"

Stephan rolled his eyes as their parents opened the door and the children smiled up at them, their tails flicking gently. Bonnie sighed and pointed for them to leave the vicinity of their bedroom, although they would come out again in a short time to part from the farm and travel to greet Judy and Nick at the train station. Bonnie tossed various things in her purse, keys, her phone, bagged snacks for the kids, etc. She ignored Stu as he prattled on, tuning him out as she knew he was ranting over nothing. Sometimes Stu was like another child and all Bonnie could do was sigh.

"Silvia, Stephan, Russel, Evian, Edith, Connor, Trent, Warner, let's move it!" The others would stay behind to finish up the breakfast Bonnie had started early that morning. One of her older daughters, Carla, agreed to take charge while the others cleaned and looked after the little ones. Stu approached Carla and slid her a few dollar bills while Bonnie's back was turned.

"You know what to do, kiddo." Stu nodded, placed a digit to his lips before closing the door after Evian toddled out after her siblings.

* * *

Nick took in the green, absorbing the color in for once. Normally on the run and unable to take in the scenery, Nick began to appreciate the true beauty of nature. Zootopia was filled with different climates and structures. They exited the main branch and towards the country. He knew they were close to Bunnyburrow. Judy had her headphones in, listening to her player as she skimmed through songs. She was worth every ounce of nervous nausea that decided to play games in the pit of his stomach.

He swished the remaining contents of his coffee cup from Clawbucks, taking a swig, and then resumed the light swishing. He noticed Judy pick her head up, glancing out of the window and her eyes softened. Admittedly, as much as she loved the city, she was homesick and homesick for her mother's buttermilk and carrot cake pancakes. She glanced at Nick and smiled; leaning in for a kiss she was getting accustomed to asking for without having to utter a sound.

This was the interesting part of a relationship. In most cases, she would have to voice for something or the other, but she was beginning to just know when Nick needed something, wanted something, and she had no trouble obliging to his desires. She recalled her mother's e-mail and her mention of not hurrying into sex. But, the thing was, Judy wasn't as nervous about the idea as she thought she'd be. There was always the almost cases where Nick had her undressed and nothing happened.

Actually, more recently were they finding themselves in such positions and falling asleep that way. Judy took it as they were creating their intimacy. But, judging from the hunger and yearning every time they were in bed that something was going to happen soon. Nevertheless, when it did happen, it would be worth the wait. Judy knew about sex, but she had never before experienced it. For a bunny this was uncommon, but her mother taught her morals and her former classmate Trixie was a prime example of why sex should be taken more seriously. Judy was worried about catching something untreatable. So, Judy kept her eye on a different prize.

Nick, she assumed, was more knowledgeable. He acted like he'd been around the sex circuit before and understandably so. A more experienced partner wasn't a bad thing, not really. She knew she'd want to have the talk soon, though. That was an important conversation to have. Nick saw the intent look on her face as they pulled away, something was on her mind. He wanted to ask, but didn't want to pressure her.

"You know, Carrots, you seem a little, hmm, distracted. Nervous?"

"Not quite," she said, her ears drooping down. "But, I was thinking. About, you know, us."

"Oh? What about?" Nick adjusted himself in the seat, feeling his lower half numb from sitting in the same seat for so long.

She should be able to just come out with it. However, a train, perhaps, was not the best place for this type of conversation. But, right now, there was no one but them to her.

"About us sleeping together," her voice was hushed as she uttered, biting her bottom lip and swallowing her embarrassment.

Nick blinked at this, certainly not expecting this for morning conversation. Perhaps about work or redecorating the apartment when they got back, but sleeping together was a whole other level.

"I thought we were already sleeping together," he smirked. "We share a bed, you know."

Judy nudged him, her blush deepening as he grinned. Oh, he should take this more seriously, but, this was too good to not play with.

"Alright, alright, I'll take this seriously." He rested his paw atop her hand. "What has you on this topic, Fluff?"

"You know I hate that name," she groaned before glaring lightly at him. It diffused tension, though, as she blinked softly. Well then. "But," she huffed. "I've been thinking about us, actually," she lowered her voice once more, picking the buds out of her ears as she had shut the player off long before the beginning of the conversation. She had forgotten she even had them in. "Us maybe taking things beyond cuddling. Your feelings on it?"

"My feelings on it? Well, I honestly thought you and I would have a while ago." He saw her face drop and cursed inwardly. "But! But, I'm fine with this as is. Look, there is no timestamp on when you and I need to let loose on one another. I guess it'll happen when it does." He saw the look of relief on her face and chuckled.

"You bunnies, so worrisome," he kissed her head. "Don't get me wrong, I've wanted you like crazy. However, I'm an animal, not a monster. I'd never pressure you into something you weren't ready for yet."

Judy's eyes widened, and then softened before kissing him once more, deeply. He hesitated; Judy took the initiative and settled herself on his lap. They had their own car, they had their privacy and at the moment she didn't quite care who saw. Nick assured her worries and put them to bed and she appreciated him more now than she ever did. She felt herself perhaps ready for things she had reservations about before. Those thoughts could be later sorted, and maybe that was part of her problem that she overthought things, but, all she knew at the moment was how much she cared for him. She had plans to at some point show him, as well.

She heard the dings overhead, knowing they would soon approach their stop. Nick's paws settled on her hips and she felt that hunger gnaw at the pit of her stomach. Want and need etched in her eyes and Nick's eyes widened in realization as he identified. But not here, he cursed. Not in the train of a car. But, she was letting him know, and he was more than fine with that.

 _"Bunnyburrow, we've arrived at Bunnyburrow!"_ The conductor announced over the loudspeaker.

The couple reluctantly parted as Nick reached ahead to gather their things. Judy tugged down on her plaid shirt in adjustment and took her bags from Nick who held them away from her so she wouldn't have to carry.

Judy smiled before heading off the train, Nick followed with one bag in each paw. Nick took in the moderately sized family and assumed the remainder would be back at the farm. Judy ran off ahead and into the arms of the parents she missed. They were a hassle sometimes, he remembered her saying, but she loved them. Nick watched the family embrace, brothers and sisters gathering in a group hug before the little ones perked up and hurried over to Nick in order to assess as the boys began to size him up.

"Oh, he's so handsome," Silvia gushed.

"Well, how did I get so lucky to be surrounded by such beautiful ladies and handsome guys, huh?" Nick decided to just play it cool and be himself rather than put on a show.

"Jude the Dude, you look fantastic!" Stu exclaimed as he held his eldest tightly to him.

The younger girls giggled and blushed away as Bonnie and Stu looked up from their daughter to see Nick interacting with their other children. Stu slowly released Judy and bristled slightly, keeping an eye on him before releasing the breath he had been holding and approached Nick with Judy between him and Bonnie.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Nick said, setting the bags down to shake paws with Stu. "I've heard nothing but good things about you from Judy."

Bonnie noticed her husband tense up before she approached Nick and embraced him. She was only a few inches taller than her daughter. "We've been looking forward to this, Nick. I'm Judy's mother, Bonnie and that's my husband, Stu. Come, come, there's a whole breakfast waiting back at the house."

Stu eyes his boys as they took the bags from Nick to load into the truck, led by the tiny paws of Judy's younger sisters towards the pickup truck he recognized months prior. Nick climbed into the back with the bunnies and their luggage. Judy climbed in with him, frowning softly at her father. This wasn't a matter of him being a fox, Judy pieced together, it was a matter of Nick being the one she wanted to settle down with.

The ride was long and quiet, despite the chatter of the bunnies as they played games between one another. It was just as Judy had remembered, although she had presents for them tucked in her big duffel bag. They drove along a dirt road, passing farmland, crops as far as the eye could see. And green, green everywhere, peppered with the occasional blue and an assortment of sprinkles of crop colors. Nick now knew where Zootopia received their crops, from these farms. But who, he wondered, received crops from the Hopps Family Farm?

"I like him," Bonnie said with a smile to her husband.

"Do ya?" Stu asked before grumbling almost with defeat. "He seems harmless enough."

"Judy is glowing, just look at her." She adjusted the rearview mirror so Stu could see the smile on his daughter's face as she nestled into Nick while the bunnies motioned cautiously in the back of the truck.

Stu nodded to his wife, now almost regretting the mission he sent his second eldest daughter on. Stu pulled up to the beige two storied house, big enough to be the combination of two houses, Nick whistled at the size of the property. He was amazed at how big the space was and Bonnie smiled in a reply to Nick's reaction. Judy helped her brothers and sisters out of the truck before noticing the white van parked in front of the house. She quickly glanced at her father before Vivian opened the front door and hurried down the steps to hug her sister.

"We've missed you!"

"I've missed you guys, too! I can't wait for you to meet Nick."

Judy hugged Vivian in return, tails twitching happily as Bonnie approached Nick and took him by the hand to show him around before someone else stepped out of the house after the remaining bunnies poured out as though the school bell rang at the end of the day. Nick picked up the scent of another red fox and jerked his head in the scent's direction. He furrowed his brows at the sight of who must've been Gideon Grey from Judy's stories. But, why was he here?


	10. Something's Awry

Wow, already at chapter ten! And to think, I wasn't sure if I could mold a fic out of a oneshot. Hot damn, anyway, so, Gideon Grey has made his appearance!

Guys, thank you so much for the reviews and PMs, this has meant more to me than anything and I really appreciate it. It tells me you like the fic, for one, and two, it's helping me better myself as a writer. I'm so glad you think I'm keeping everyone in character, because I'm doing my utmost to keep it that way!

* * *

 **Chapter Ten- Something's Awry**

There stood Gideon Grey in flour covered overalls, looking rather unlike she had last seen him and Judy was unsure what to think. Rather than a lump, he looked more, built, and defined. Olivia, Clara, and Vivian swooned in the doorway; even young Warner joined his sisters. Although some couldn't help but glance between Gideon and Nick to compare two handsome fellers stand on their porch.

The house itself was massive, and just enough to fit the handsome family of bunnies. The porch was a wrap around, the paneling old, but sturdy. It was always uncertain which type of wood had been used to build the house and it was often a fun game to guess which, but the foundation was exceptional for a house centuries old. A swing rested on the left hand side and a bench with a table on the other. Beyond the right hand side of the porch railing, one could catch a glimpse of a tractor and part of the farm. Stalks of corn rose high along with wheat, rows of carrots and bushels of blueberries.

On the opposite side were the vines of grapes that were freshly planted last year. Potatoes, tomatoes, Nick had never seen such a garden before. Lettuce and spinach, there was acres of land Nick would have to explore. Sadly, however, there was no apple orchard.

"Well, well, if it ain't there Judy herself. Welcome home!" Gideon opened his arms and Judy fell into them, giving Gideon a warm hug. Since they had rekindled last, Judy had felt no need to be wary of her former enemy.

"It's good to see you again, Gideon."

This reconnection snapped Nick out of his desire to scout the property and returned his focus to his woman who was in the arms of another fox. Nick cleared his throat and Judy stepped back from Gideon, smiling up at him before turning to Nick.

"Gideon, this is my significant other, Nick." So formal, and yet so awkward.

"So, we finally meet the fox the kids won't stop blabbering about. Nice to meet ya. Good to see another fox in these parts." Gideon shook the paw of Nick and let go just as quickly. Bonnie intervened and cautiously slid between the two foxes. She'd have to have a firm word with her husband when no one else was around to listen. She had the odd feeling this was going to be a competition of dominance and it was going to come about quickly.

"Why don't we go inside now? I'm sure Clara and Vivian have prepared a lovely breakfast." She urged both boys inside before shooting a look at her husband, which made his ears flatten against his head and swallow a lump in his throat.

Stu placed a paw against his daughter's back and ushered his daughter inside. Warner closed the door after his family had entered, licking his lips nervously. As they entered the large accommodating dining room, the very small young were placed in high chairs at the oblong table, others sat at a children's table, and the older ones were placed at the table with their adolescent siblings and the adults.

Judy rubbed Nick's back softly as he appeared on edge, right up until he caught sight of the table and the food placed on it. Nick blinked in awe, letting the scent of biscuits and honey flood his nostrils. Porridge topped with blueberries, grits with freshly churned butter. Judy felt him relax as she guided him over to a seat beside her mother. Gideon sat beside Stu and across from Judy as she took her seat beside Nick.

Vivian glanced to her father, and then Clara, pouring them each carrot juice as her eyes finally rested on Nick.

"Poor bastard," she muttered. "Has no idea what he walked into."

So much for underestimating bunnies, they may have seemed meek, but they packed a punch together. Wearing a yellow sun dress, Vivian rolled her eyes and went around the table to serve the pitcher of carrot juice. She began pouring her mother a glass as she whispered into her ear.

"Are you sure this is a good idea having Gideon here?"

"Just wait till I get your father," Bonnie replied and tapped her paw atop her daughters.

"This is a beautiful home you have, Mrs. Hopps," Nick piped out, unsure of what else to say, trying to at least be on his best behavior while being himself.

"That's sweet of you to say, Nick."

"So, do you shoot any bad guys!?" Trent asked abruptly. The loudness in his question nearly caused Nick to choke and drop his honeyed biscuit.

"Trent, that's rude," Bonnie intervened.

"No, no, that's alright," Nick laughed, wiping off stray crumbs. "Well, it just so happens I do take down the bad guys, to make sure they don't hurt you guys."

"Do you hurt them badly?" Warner asked.

"Nah, unless they look to really hurt me or your sister. And, well, do you want your sister getting hurt?" Nick asked.

"Gosh, no," Warner replied.

"Kids, violence is never the answer," Stu said firmly. Nick looked up at him and nodded.

"That's right, it's not."

Nick felt like he was between a rock and a hard place. The cold reality of the scenario was that violence was necessary if the bad guy in question was looking to hurt them. Protect yourself first, that's what he was taught. If you're hurt, you can't help the innocent. So, if he had to shoot a poor bastard in the leg, then he would if it immobilized them and stopped them from hurting someone else. He didn't want to lie to the children, however, it was obvious that Mr. Hopps didn't want his children learning violence, so, he decided to step back and agree, for now.

"But," Judy peeped. "But, if the bad guy is going to hurt a good guy, the bad guy needs to at least be stunned."

Stu hung his head in defeat as the children swooned in awe. Nick smiled at Judy as she came to his defense and she gave him a short nod in reply. Step one in any good relationship: defend your partner when absolutely necessary. Right now was absolutely necessary.

"Sounds mighty violent," Gideon chimed.

"It can get messy when it has to," Judy replied.

Judy killed in simulation, but never on the force. She knew how to aim and shoot a gun, but was fortunate she never had to really use it in real life. She hoped she would never have to.

"Being a cop sounds _so cool_ ," Clara said, dabbing her mouth with her napkin, Judy almost detected some sarcasm, however. She and Clara never really saw eye to eye, sadly. There was always one, or in her case, one dozen, who didn't agree with her decision in occupation. Those select few decided to follow tradition and be carrot farmers and yield soil and unearth the terrain.

"Being a "cop" is very important," Nick answered, returning Judy's defense. "We risk our lives every day so you could nibble on that carrot as cutely as you are now."

Clara bristled in irritation as she was, indeed, nibbling. She set the carrot down and turned her head away from Nick and Judy.

"So, mom tells me you guys have that new dance routine down," Judy wrestled within her for a new subject to discuss. The girls babbled together, talking all at once as Judy laughed, catching bits of new costumes, ballet, and jazz, contemporary.

"You'll have to show us later then."

An assortment of topics were catered to them buffet style, as though it were a list to openly choose from. Topics in the news, what they saw in the paper, and yes, even Gazelle was addressed at the table. There was no escaping the pop princess who was hot for listening ears.

Gideon watched Judy as she had a habit of talking with her hands and the way she would sneak the occasional glance at Nick, who was trying to absorb the largeness of the family. Stu had him called to try to steal Judy away from Nick, as Gideon did have a hint of feelings for her. He admired her work and her determination and only could appreciate that when he became older, around the time he opened up the bakery.

Each of them grew up with talents no one else had in their little town. Judy's talent was to serve and protect something so unheard of and what Gideon didn't know scared him and what scared Gideon made him mad and caused him to go into protective mode of himself. It was unfair to Judy, and words alone weren't enough despite the fact she accepted his apology initially.

As much as Gideon could provide Judy a comfortable life, she wouldn't be happy. He may be a simple country boy, but he knew a free spirit when he saw one. He didn't know this Nick, but what he did see for himself was that this one made her happy. Her eyes read volumes what her mouth couldn't catch up to. Sometimes you didn't need words to express how you felt, and Judy had that mastered. Her eyes said she loved this fox wholeheartedly and there was nothing he could do to break that.

He could offer his friendship and to be someone she could rely on. He'd be happy that way. Now seeing this for himself, he could move on. He hadn't fallen too deeply into his feelings, although his constant questioning to her parents probably said otherwise. There was little Gideon could do about that but just mosey on about and find someone else. Besides, he wasn't even sure Judy knew how he felt. She was always a shade oblivious when it came to crushes and feelings

"I could show you the bakery," Gideon voiced. All heads turned in his direction, his eyes widening softly as he wasn't expecting all the attention to fall on him. "We've added some table and chairs now."

"You're opening up your own franchise?" Judy asked. "That's really cool, Gideon." She smiled and his ears drooped gently, only able to nod in reply.

"Oh yeah, I have my own stand for the fair this year, too."

"We made it in time for the fair?" She asked, hope glistening in her eyes.

Nick was uneasy about this Gideon. Why was he here? What did he want with Judy? He'd be damned if he'd allow another male to have Judy alone. He had to put the brakes on that train of thought and remind himself that Judy was her own woman and she could do as she pleased, that was all about trust in any relationship. He couldn't act like the jealous significant other. And he did trust Judy with his life.

"Did you hear that Nick?" Judy surfaced him from his thoughts.

"The fair is tomorrow. So, after breakfast, I should probably get started on those pies. I know Mrs. Ringwald will be wonderin' where I went off to."

"The fair is one of Bunnyburrow's biggest events. Like our Strawberry Festival at the end of the summer. The Wakerton Fair is in honor of Father Thomas Wakerton who passed several summers ago, but he made Bunnyburrow a better place. Father Troy has since taken his place, but it's not the same," Stu explained. "Gideon here's won the bake off for the past three summers." He beamed proudly.

Gideon blushed at that and rose from the table. "I should head out. The contest is tomorrow, after all. But thanks for having me, Mr. and Mrs. Hopps. I'll take the delivery with me and get ready for the bake off."

"Vivian, go help Gideon, will you?" Bonnie added.

Vivian nodded and rose from the table, taking her place at Gideon's side. Gideon smiled at Judy and his eyes traveled to Nick before nodding. If he had a hat, he'd tip it.

"It was nice seeing you again, Judy. Nice meeting you, Nick."

"Likewise." He even included a salute. It was nice, short, and simple; Nick liked it. And with that, Gideon took his leave, saying goodbye to the bunnies that acknowledged him.

Vivian walked around back and helped Gideon load up the crates, attempting to take the brunt of the load off of her, but she wanted to show she could handle it. Just because she was a lady bunny didn't mean she was helpless. She could understand now where Judy got her spirit from; it was the stereotyping she hated. But, it was going to happen, because that's what folk were used to. Something had to change, but Vivian was glad Judy had started it.

"You don't have to do that, Viv," Gideon attempted, but her actions cut him short.

"I've got it, really." She grunted and slid the last crate into the van. "That should be it. Six crates of blueberries and you're getting the apples from Dr. Sheeva's orchard, right? And the pears, too, yes? Your apple turnovers were the hit of last season."

"You remember that?" Gideon chuckled and leaned against the back of the van.

"Certainly do. You've got a gift, and I'm glad you discovered it before you lost it. I'm sorry about my dad back there. I…you know how father's are."

"Well, I reckon I'd be the same if I had a daughter, too. But Judy, she really cares for that Nick."

"We can change, and I'm glad he changed for the better. I actually never thought he was bad to begin with," Vivian said with a smile. "I really feel some have it in them. Just because you're labeled something doesn't make it so. You're not bad because you're a fox. You're bad for acting on the stereotypes."

Vivian caught herself rambling and she ceased, biting her bottom lip in embarrassment. Gideon softened at that and turned his head over his shoulder to see the position of the sun.

"You're certainly right about that, Viv. I'd better get these back to the shop. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Vivian waved him goodbye, and Gideon watched her back into the house before he rounded to the driver's side and started up the van. Vivian had a point, and things certainly were changing and seemingly for the better.

Vivian entered the house to hear Bonnie lashing at Stu as the children were distracted with cleaning up. It was a grey assembly line of largest to smallest, each carrying a plate and a bowl towards their parents at the sink.

"I don't believe you, inviting Gideon to distract Judy? What were you thinking? Sure glad it backfired!"

"I wasn't, Bon. I wasn't thinking. You happy!?"

"Stu, just let. It. Happen. If this is going to pan out for Judy, it's going to happen whether we like it or not. We can't hassle her forever. We're her parents, we can guide her, but we have to cut the cord at some point." Bonnie tossed dishes in the sink, hearing the clang as she seethed. If she broke a dish, she'd be even more furious, and so, she leaned against the sink.

She never managed a daughter having a significant other before. But, she remembered being Judy's age and bringing boys (before Stu) home to her parents. She recalled, unpleasantly, the hard time her parents gave her. Always nitpicking about something or the other they didn't like and Bonnie vowed she would never be that mother.

"Please, Stu, no more interfering, okay? Poor Gideon doesn't know what to think, you're having an alpha content with Nick. Let's not cause chaos and have a nice dinner tonight, okay? Show Nick around town, make him feel welcome."

"I don't know what came over me, Bon-" He paused, unable to process any other excuses. "I'm sorry."

"She's your little girl, I get it. But, she's not so little anymore. Remember when you met my parents?"

"And your four hundred siblings?"

"At least none of the boys can throw Nick in the watering hole yet."

"Warner can."

"But he won't."

The couple broke out into laughter then, and Vivian smiled to herself as she passed the kitchen entryway towards the back of the house. Her parents would be alright. She sat down on the back of the porch, eyeing her sister as she walked with Nick hand in hand. There was a cobblestone path between the garden patches her mother had installed last year and it came out nicely. The young bunny leaned against the wooden railing. She had to remind herself to tend to the grapes and check on the wine in the cellar for the evening ceremony at the fair.

"Well, that went well," Nick uttered sarcastically as he walked with Judy towards the blossom tree.

Judy leaned against him, wondering why her father couldn't just give things a chance rather than live in fear and skepticism. As much as he tried, it still crept up. She was his daughter, she got that, but she was also an adult who could pass judgment for herself. Her parents had always wanted the best for her and if/when Judy became a mother, she was fairly certain she'd want the same. She would just have a different approach.

She squeezed his arm gently and closed her eyes. "It's going to get better. Don't things get worse before they get better?"

 _'They have to,'_ She thought

"Such an optimistic bunny you are," Nick gazed down at her, kissing her head gently.

Nick slid down against the trunk of the tree, situating Judy between his legs so she rested against his stomach. She slid up into his lap so she could hug him to her. She was always at peace with him like this, and her parents loved her, they'd have to see that he made her happy.

"What was that all about with that Gideon guy?"

"My dad," she groaned before lifting her eyes to take him in. "You're not Gideon."

"Damn right I'm not him. Your siblings seem to like me, though. Except the one with the carrot up her butt. Was it extra long this morning?"

Judy laughed and covered her mouth to stifle the sound, but it was no use. "Clara has had a crush on Gideon for ages. She can't stand it he won't even look at her." Clara was also jealous of the fact Judy had earned her life. Clara was a little more…entitled; a ballerina who wanted golden slippers.

"Because he's too distracted with the carrot up her butt, it's truly intimidating. Really, I was trembling."

She laughed harder at that, which caused him to smile. He loved making her laugh, making her happy. He placed his paws at her hips and drew a digit beneath her chin, drawing her to him before he kissed her. No matter what, even if they were the only two in their little world, that was fine with Nick. Not everyone needed to accept them, that's actually what made things interesting.


	11. They Hate What They Fear

Happy Holiday to those that celebrated yesterday! I apparently highlighted on Gideon in this chapter, not sure why, but oh well! We still have a ways to go, and I want to touch upon as many characters as I can! Plus, Gideon is just so darn cute.

Thank you all for your reviews, I really appreciate and value them all!

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven- They Hate, They Don't Know, That Scares Them**

Father Wakerton was a beloved rabbit, who preached sermons of old tomes, of the founding creators of this land, the first male and female to set foot on fertile soil. The children loved Father Wakerton, the elderly respected him. Just before his death, he preached about equality and interspecies relationships, that their Almighty would not ban as the Almighty accepted and loved all.

"These are the coming times," he said, his voice wrinkled with age. "My Children, the Almighty accepts love. He does not accept hate. There is no hate in this house." He would raise his arms to the roof of his domain, encased with stained glass, that when the sun hit just right, it flowed into the room. "For this is the Almighty's house."

Some felt a tad different. Bunnyburrow was a small and simple stretch of country where everyone was a neighbor to someone, and going to church was a thing you did as part of the community. Many of the elderly, however, did not agree with Father Wakerton and did not accept two different species marrying.

Most kept their lips buttoned and just turned their heads the other way. What they couldn't see didn't bother them as much. Some held relationships in secret. What they didn't know couldn't hurt anyone. Hearing of Judith Hopps returning pleased the townspeople, however, her choice of intentional mate was an entirely different story. Judy was their daughter, their sister, their cousin. So, when she and Nick walked down towards Gideon's shop hand in hand, it had a few whiskers twitching and some fur bristled.

 _"A bunny and a fox, have you ever seen such a thing?"_

 _"You would think predator and prey- especially the prey; you would think she'd be worried about him eating her in her sleep."_

Hands on hips, head shaking. No one knew what bothered them more; whether it was two different species, or the fact it was predator and prey. But, people talked, that's exactly what they did. Telephone tag was played and messages were misconstrued, and the lines were ever buzzing.

 _"I don't know what kind of future they think they could have together."_

 _"I don't want this message spread to my children."_

 _"This is just not okay."_

Mrs. Ringwald picked her head up as he swept the front of his shop, listening to two hens as they clucked on by, engrossed in their talk of their dislike for this new concept that wasn't terribly new. If memory served the old sheep correctly, as much as history was filled with pureblooded families, there were mixed species that had done even better. Paying attention in history class really paid off as she recalled these facts.

Winifred Ringwald had grown up, watching Father Wakerton attempt to transition the people towards the new age and so many were resistant. So many interspecies couples had to go into hiding to avoid the attacks and hisses. She feared, above all else, that those times would resurface. People feared change and what could become of it. Glancing back into the shop, she thought to Gideon and his little crush on the young daughter of the Hopps Family, Judith. But more importantly, the new budding relationship she saw between Gideon and their daughter Vivian. What kind of world would be ahead of them if they weren't free to love? Slowly, she cursed with each vicious sweep of the old broom against the clean concrete.

Business relationships were one thing, somehow people could accept buying a snow come from a rodent, but you couldn't be in love with that same rodent and imagine him in a relationship with a lemming. The sheep rippled the welcome mat and swept the debris that fell from between the cracks. She prayed, with all her might that tonight at the fair would be a peaceful celebration of life in Bunnyburrow and in honor of Father Wakerton.

Winifred thought about Father Troy. He began by preaching what Father Wakerton had left off, but soon it died down when there were too many complaints. Winifred thought it was wrong. Father Troy had an authoritative presence, but a gentle touch. He never would have forced the beliefs on everyone, but he had the capability to teach that interspecies relationships weren't going to harm anyone. The Good Book even said to, however, many still clung to hate.

At this, Winifred bowed her head and picked her head back up when Judy and Nick approached the shop door and smiled to them. They were one of the few couples who weren't afraid to express their relationship openly. Perhaps in Zootopia things were different, but here? This was an old country with old country values.

"Almighty, please watch over them," Mrs. Ringwald whispered to the heavens.

* * *

"And the winner, for the fourth year in a row, first prize of the Wakerton Blue Ribbon is Mr. Gideon Grey for his Blueberry Pie!"

The people of Bunnyburrow rounded their applause, paws tapping and clapping in the air as the mayor of Bunnyburrow pinned Gideon's pie with the blue ribbon. The Hopps family whistled as it was their blueberries that won him the ribbon.

"Gosh, everyone, thank you." Gideon Grey was one humble fox. He raised the pie for all to see and a lucky few would have a slice. It was just another ribbon for his collection, but they gained his business more credibility. Now he would have four ribbons to display in his glass case. Someone took a photo of him holding the pie that would go with the ribbon and he finally set it down back on the first place table.

The sun was beginning to set; young ran and skipped from ride to ride, calling for their mothers and fathers to notice them as they passed by. They spun, rolled, slid down slides and hopped in potato sacks. The fair would have made Father Wakerton very proud. Father Troy oversaw the fairs, walking slowly in his robes. He had a booth for confession hour, an hour to anoint the sick, to bless the children and give his blessings to those who asked.

The lights turn on for the evening hours; Mrs. Ringwald began cutting slivers of pie as she ran the kiosk as the Hopps had the first sliver of the ribbon winning pie. Stu beamed with pride as Bonnie tended to the children, fighting over cotton candy and carrot cake, begging to play games and just asking for general attention.

"Judy, can you please help me?" When Bonnie didn't receive a response, she lifted her head to find Judy nowhere in sight. "Judy? Now where in the heck did she go?"

Judy walked the grounds with Nick, sharing a cone of cotton candy as Nick teased her by putting the sticky goods on her nose. It twitched, inhaling that sugar up her nostrils gave her a headache after a while, but rather than being annoyed, she laughed.

"Get it off right now, Nick Wilde!"

"Mm, maybe if you ask nicely," Nick teased as he plucked a small bit for himself and licked his mouth clean.

"Nick!"

They were just on the outskirts of the string lights and oversized bulbs to illuminate the fair. He leaned down and licked her nose before stealing a kiss as she felt herself blushing. Why? She hadn't the faintest clue. She gave in and returned his kiss, her paw gripping his shirt as she silently demanded deeper. Nick laid her down as they were finally alone, away from prying eyes. He had been waiting for this moment for a long while.

Nick eventually parted from her for air and smirked as he finished off the cotton candy, saving her the last bit as she licked the pink sugar from her paws. Nick glanced back at the fair and the mammals attending and tilted his head gently. He'd never seen a fair like this before. He worked fairs, hustling popsicles and yes, he made a lot of money during those events. But to actually enjoy one? This was a new experience and he was thrilled to share it with Judy.

"I appreciate you taking me here," Nick said. "I don't think I ever thanked you for it, Fluff."

Judy tilted her head up to read his expression. He looked straight ahead.

"There's no need to thank me. We deserve to enjoy ourselves occasionally. We work hard."

Nick smiled down at her, kissing her between the ears as he plopped down atop a hill on the grass. No dead grass, anywhere, it was lush all ways around. This place was like a paradise, thought Nick. The lawns were really taken care of here, he was impressed. Judy was teaching Nick, slowly, to learn to live and enjoy life. He worked so much during his that he had almost forgotten to go after what he wanted and live for him. But, Judy wasn't allowing him to forget.

"You look beautiful tonight."

Her reaction, the wideness in her eyes and how they softened in appreciation really got him grinning. He should compliment her more; he realized he didn't do it enough. Judy leaned against him and watched from afar, realizing this was much better than playing the same games she did every year. Then again, she only had those same games to play; she didn't have Nick years prior.

* * *

After handing out the last slice, Gideon wiped his brow and cleaned his paws on his apron. It was no use how many times Mrs. Ringwald cleaned them for him, they were always dirty by day's end. She often joked with him how he needed a wife, but Gideon never took settling down seriously. No one ever caught his eye with the exception of Judy, but now he was learning to let those feelings go for the sake of her and Nick. He had been ignoring those who had been paying him mind and it wasn't fair to them.

Of course there was Clara Hopps, but she was too needy. He knew early on she wanted to be taken care of; she was not a _hands on_ kind of girl. And then there was Warner, but he didn't fancy the men, so unfortunately it wouldn't work out between the two of them. And then there was Vivian Hopps, who did not mind getting her hands dirty in the soil, or didn't mind hoisting a crate to pitch in, even in a pretty yellow sundress. Gideon was too blinded to notice just who noticed him; upon opening his eyes, well, there was a ton of clarity.

Mrs. Ringwald often joked about him being attracted to them Hopps bunnies. Gideon tried looking elsewhere with no luck. His eyes always roamed back to the Hopps girls. Vivian actually offered to help sell with Mrs. Ringwald, passing pies and small cakes Mrs. Ringwald herself baked. The older bunny passed a box to Mr. Hopkins and noticed Gideon sliding over to their end.

"Vivian, dear, why don't you take a break?"

The young rabbit's eyes quirked before nodding gently and turning to nearly bump into Gideon after wiping her paws off.

"Goodness, Gideon! You startled me!"

Gideon chuckled and apologized, extending his arm to her and offered to walk with her along the fair grounds and treat her to something to repay her for her hard work. It wound up being a carrot cake on a stick with icing surrounding it. It was a new type of good he personally hadn't experimented with. Pies suited him just fine, and Mrs. Ringwald's talent for mini cakes and cookies generally helped business greatly.

There was something magical about these events that brought everyone together. Gideon enjoyed unity and the warmth of everyone congregating, as opposed to the bitterness and anger he faced in his childhood. He never wanted such hostility and aggression again. He was taught to be a predator that it came from his D.N.A, so he learned to act out on it. Yes, he was born a predator, he was born to get ahead otherwise he lost the game of life. Foxes didn't have much luck in regards to a place, if he and Nick could relate to anything, it was that. So, Gideon bullied his way into getting his way. He was aggressive and an agitator and made Judy an example.

Through meeting peaceful individuals after his high school graduation, Gideon learned how wrong he was. He could still be dominant, an alpha, but without violence. He understood his father taught him those ways because that's all he knew. Everyone mistrusted foxes, outside of Bunnyburrow, that was. Once he realized that not everyone was his enemy, namely the Hopps family that Gideon didn't have to be cruel and manipulative to get by when they gave him a fair chance. In turn, the Hopps set Gideon as an example and things changed for him and he was touched. He wanted to pay every ounce forward.

"It sure is nice out tonight, ain't it?"

"Sure is," Vivian said, gazing up at the stars, how breathtaking the clear sky truly was.

* * *

Father Troy smiled at Gideon and Vivian before turning around at the sound of children both excited with a pinch of fear. The fear is what caught him as honed in, listening as a commotion was brewing. Anger resonated from the coming group, hoisting signs and reaching them in the air. He couldn't hear what they were shouting, but it was coming closer.

Bonnie glanced over, as did Stu and slowly it was a domino effect of every member of the fair to glance over. Nick pointed the crowd to Judy as she rose from her seated position with Nick. Something was ominous and awry. This was not right. This group was angry and was going to cause a disturbance to the happy airs of the fair everyone in the town had worked so hard to put together.

The black robes of Father Troy stood out as he made his way towards the opening of the fair, beneath the welcome awning. He would not allow a ruckus to transpire. Bonnie herded the kids together and left them in the care of Mrs. Ringwald as she and Stu approached with Father Troy. Gideon kept Vivian close to him, that instinct kicked in but this time to protect. Judy and Nick hurried down from the hill, downward and into the pit that began spitting venom at Father Troy.

"We do not look kindly upon _their kind_ being here." The hens pecked.

"This is a wholesome community, Father, you often remind us of this. Draw the impure out." A monkey added.

"Foxes and Bunnies do not belong together!" A weasel cried.

It was a rally. A rally to draw out the interspecies couples and send them far away.

"They are not welcome here, Father." The weasel continued.

Father Troy looked back at Gideon and Vivian, Nick and Judy. His heart ached for these innocents who were suffering from the wrath of the townsfolk. Gideon looked down at Vivian and placed her in the arms of her father. It stung to hear the women applaud Gideon on doing the right thing as he did what he did to protect her, but Nick was no pushover. He placed Judy to him tightly. There was more than one way to protect a loved one.

"My children," Father Troy addressed everyone. "The Almighty does not see a wrong taking place here. He accepts and embraces everyone. The Good Book does not imply-"

"Are you with us or against us, Father!?"

"The Good Book does not show evidence of his disapproval against this, sisters, so why do you?"

Silence emanated then. Such hatred was shallow and sent so many in fear. This fear was unwarranted. Father Troy opened his palms out, staring at each of the protesters before them.

"Show me a verse in The Almighty's Book and we shall discuss this further. But until then, this group here is committing the wrong and I am disappointed in all of you. Father Wakerton preached of change being upon us. No one should fear change. No one should fear love. We can learn more from love than from hate."

"Ever since Father Wakerton passed, this town has begun to crumble," Bonnie voiced.

Stu looked down at his daughter, then back to the group to do what no one thought he would. To make a point, showing he had no fear, he placed Vivian back into Gideon's arms and extended his arms around both Judy and Vivian with their protectors. This was the right thing to do.

"I see no wrong here," Stu said, feeling his heart hammer in his chest as he glanced back at his wife before directing his last comment to the angered crowd. "And neither should you."

Father Troy sighed. There was so much confusion, so many tenseness and shallow hatred. He couldn't put his paw on it, but he noticed a few begin to withdraw from the group. This was far from over, but this was enough to put the issue at a standstill.

"We will write a letter to City Hall," The hen said. "This here is impure. The law for marriage should not be passed."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Judy said from beneath Nick. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "And to think, we have evolved from thousands of years of savage behavior. Do not tell me we have regressed," she said, wriggling out from between her father and Nick. "You hate because I love someone that's different? Tell me how that interferes with your daily life? Your world still turns, regardless of who I love." She was now plucking at desperate strings for examples.

"Gazelle! You love Gazelle, right? It was just released that she's involved with a tiger. You still love Gazelle, though, right? This is pointless."

Slow murmurs welled up after Judy had finished, standing proud although on the inside, she wanted to collapse from exhaustion. Part of her thought she thought she wouldn't be able to stave off a crowd like this. But, if she could manage a press conference, she could manage some protesters. A paw clasped hers, it was Vivian, as she squeezed her sister's paw. Regardless of what was happening between her and Gideon, supporting her sister was the right thing to do.

"You know this won't be the last of this," Judy hushed to Vivian.

"I'm ready if you are."

Gideon and Nick looked to one another as the crowd made their comments, but slowly dispersed. There was nothing left, Judy had managed to silence all of them and Father Troy was prepared to intervene. Judy and Nick were prepared for a riot to commence.

"Unnatural, Fox, impure," Father Troy murmured aloud. The key words he took out of that whole ordeal. He wanted to get down to the root of this. He knew there were those who were unhappy and some made comments during his service whenever it came up in the paper or on the news. It unsettled many of his mammals and the chickens that came in months prior. But, he couldn't allow the misery of others disrupt what made his brothers and sisters happy.

Who would think a quiet town was capable of this? A quiet, cozy town where everyone was someone's neighbor. It was a peaceful escape from city living, the same could hardly be said now.


	12. The Aftermath

Hey all! Tying up some loose ends from Nick meeting Judy's parents. Sounds like things are just beginning to come to a head in regards to their next issue. I've got some big plans ahead for Nick and Judy!

Thank you all for being so awesome!

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: The Aftermath**

Judy sat down at the elongated table of her parent's home, feeling defeated and insecure. She buried her face in her paws and groaned. Everything she thought this world to be was completely offset and backwards. Sure, Zootopia wasn't exactly the land of opportunity she had envisioned, but she didn't think her hometown to be filled with such hate.

"Hey, Judy, you did great tonight," Nick said, leaning against the back of one before taking a seat beside her and holding her paw. "I'm really proud of you."

"I'm proud of both of you," Stu said, nodding to both of his daughters.

"Look," Nick said, picking Judy's chin up, taking in the tears that were bubbling in her eyes. He frowned slightly before shaking his head in protest. "No matter what, I'm right behind you. You took a chance on me? There's no way I'm leaving you in the dark."

Judy smiled and swallowed the lump back in her throat, leaning into Nick's chest as she heaved a disappointed sigh.

"This town has always been one for tradition. I didn't think they would be that against something like this, though," Bonnie said, offering mugs of hot beverage in front of her daughter and Nick, when they refused, she offered the cups to Vivian and Gideon who accepted them.

"I hope this law passes. It'll open a whole new gateway for interspecies couples to finally have a chance. More are coming out every day, they're brave enough to defy the hatred," Vivian voiced.

"Yeah, however, more are losing their jobs even though everyone is stating to be 'equal opportunity.' We've got some small minds in this world," Nick replied, Judy opened her mouth.

"And at this rate, getting smaller."

The lights were dim and everyone bit their lips in silence. Tonight was groundbreaking. It opened a lot of eyes to the fact that not everyone was going to be accepting of newness. Tradition and values were important to this community, Judy just never realized to what severity. Looking up at Nick, he gave her hope she never thought possible. She never had issues with motivating herself, no, however, Nick was that little extra spice she needed to pick things up and get things moving. Without him, what would her life be?

Tradition of finding another bunny where everyone in town would bless their wedding, send prayers of a happy union and many children. Complacent, she would be nothing more than content with her life. It would lack the excitement, the thrill, and without Nick she would resent her life. Judy was never one for tradition; she danced to the beat of her own drum. She wanted the heart pounding rush she got looking into Nick's eyes and that dizzy feeling when he swept her off her feet. So what if Bunnyburrow wouldn't bless her? She didn't need their blessings to get by.

* * *

"Say Nick, why don't we talk outside while the ladies chat?"

Nick picked his head up in the direction of Mr. Hopps and kissed Judy's head gently, assuring her he'd be back before disappearing into the back of the house with Judy's father. He flipped a switch, the patio lights came on section by section, illuminating the gardens and the tree that rested nearest to the winery.

"Too bad we didn't get a chance to crack out any of Bon's blush," Stu said, more to himself than Nick before fetching a few apple ales. "Mr. Connor has the best brews in the tri-burrows, I'm tellin' ya." He chuckled softly as he took in Nick's skeptical glances. Poor guy must've been scared, Stu thought before settling down at the table and snapping the bottle top open.

"You know, and I'm sure this won't come as any kind of surprise to you, I wasn't looking forward to this a bit. Every parent has an idea of how they want their child to grow up; you gotta develop a game plan, a goal, something. Of course, as Bonnie tells me, it created all kinds of expectations. We expected Judy to be, well, like us and she didn't. We were scared, didn't know how to handle it. But, she's her own rabbit and I can't force her to do a darn thing she doesn't want to do."

Nick listened cautiously, taking in her father's words. He took slow sips of the brew to not miss a beat. He hadn't had good beer in a while, and he had to admit, this was good beer.

"So, when Judy wrote to us and said she made a fox her partner, well, you know our history." Nick acknowledged this before Stu continued. "I was beyond scared, and I ain't afraid to admit it. But, then she told us how you saved her and how you protected her. You were different, she believed in you. I saw the look in your eyes hours ago, protecting Judy, and I could see you would have been willing to give your life if that meant she could live."

The mouth of the bottle was at Nick's, staring at Judy's father as he was dead on. He would have given anything to protect Judy, come hell or high water. She had become everything to him, and Nick only wanted her to have the best in life.

"Yes, well, yes sir, that's right."

Stu's lips curled into a gentle smile. "I owe you an apology and my thanks. I know now Judy is in good hands."

"I'd do anything for your daughter, Mr. Hopps."

"Call me Stu, and I believe that. Welcome, Nick."

Clinking the bases of their bottles, the males took a hearty swig. Relief washed over Nick, he had received the acceptance from her family. He knew her mother liked him; at least she acted like she did, but her father- he thought it would take forever to gain. But no, truly, no magic tricks, just being himself had made Mr. Hopps smile.

Judy smiled from the kitchen window, watching the bottles clink and the celebratory swig. Things would right themselves, she believed. So long as she persevered, she would be able to accomplish a long life with Nick without too many complications. But, no matter what life threw at them, Judy was certain she and Nick would toss back and then some.

* * *

Father Troy stood at the platform with the rest of the Hopps family as they bade Judy and Nick goodbye. Gideon was pleased to find someone else he could relate to and conveyed that he was hopeful he and Nick could be friends. Now that he was certain Gideon was not a threat to him, perhaps a friendship was probable.

"My children, it was a pleasure to see you again." Father Troy embraced Judy and Nick, offering them rings of silver. "Place these on your key rings. They'll provide you protection." For the ruckus that had transpired, it was the least he thought he could do for their emotional trauma, if there had been any. They hadn't appeared as shaken up as they did had night prior at the fair, and was thankful for that.

Stu embraced Nick, then Judy, and this followed with Bonnie, Vivian, Warner, Trent, and the remainder of the Hopps clan. The smaller children nearly tackled Nick to the floor as he chuckled.

"Be sure to write!" Vivian called as they boarded the train.

"Let us know when you get back safely!" Bonnie included. "Call us!"

"I love you guys!" Judy waved her arm in the open doorway, waving to them as the door closed her and Nick into the train. As it departed, some followed the train to the end while Bonnie and Stu watched with a pair of content smiles.

Nick and Judy climbed up to the back of the train and watched the scenery pass them by. The green slowly transitioned out as they left Bunnyburrow, soon sweeping into the Rainforest District and Nick thought about his mother. Now that they had finished their time with Judy's family, he would have to make the arrangements with his mother. He hoped all would be well with his family.

Nick had been having those dreams again of his past and still; he always stopped at the same spot. By now, he was certain he had blocked something out and he had a sneaky suspicion it had something to do with his dad. Some bad transaction must have occurred that Nick just had no desire to remember. But, it was still his dad.

While Nick was in thought, Judy skimmed through her phone: More on the Gazelle case of her incident with Big Tony going to court and her fans replies at the very bottom. She had received a text from Mr. Big's bodyguard about the christening of his granddaughter, Little Judy, and how she and Nick should expect an invitation to arrive in the mail shortly. Judy did like Mr. Big and his daughter, just really nice individuals, not a family you want to mess around with, however, but they were nice after you got around the idea that they could kill you.

And that was when Judy found the article about the rally at Father Wakerton's fair. It had a picture of Judy in her civilian clothes standing between the protesters and the townspeople.

 _Caption: ZPD's finest, Officer Judy Hopps managing a gaggle of anti-interspecies protesters at the Wakerton Fair, Bunnyburrow._

The color drained from her face, but she read the forward article.

 _With the ongoing debate over whether interspecies couples should be allowed to marry, mammals and non-mammals alike are not ashamed to show their disapproval. Protesters all over the animal kingdom are holding bonfire burnings; mobs are congregating around churches, and disrupting fairs where many interspecies couples occupy. The Wakerton Fair in Bunnyburrow is an example of one such._

If this was such a problem, could it be possible that she and Nick could potentially lose their positions in the ZPD for being together? How much would Chief Bogo stand for? While their relationship currently hadn't been interfering with their work, such a disruption with their names tied to could pose problematic. She closed her eyes and placed the phone away without finishing the article. The snippet she had read was more than enough. Since when did being in love become such a problem? Was society really looking to control who was acceptable for her to live her life with?

"Do you think this is right?" Judy asked, wrapping her arms around herself as rain hailed down against the thick glass.

"Of course I do," Nick said, knowing just what she was referring to. "To hell what others say. People need something to bitch about, you know that."

"Chief Bogo will never put up with this."

"Don't worry about Chief Hard-Ass. Come on, you don't wear self-doubt well. Besides," Nick said with a soft smirk. "What a way for you to say you love me, huh?"

The realization dawned on Judy as she referred back to her speech at the rally and her ears drooped in horror, and her eyes widened in shock. Typing it out to her mother in an e-mail was one thing while she was sorting her feelings out. She had said it within hearing distance of Nick, completely the opposing stretch of romantic.

"Actually is kind of romantic if you think about it," Nick mused with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around Judy, appearing trapped in thought a moment. "Now, do I love you, Judith Hopps? Do I?" Judy felt her heart in her throat as it tightened, she thought she would choke. Nick suddenly dipped her, supporting her head with one paw, the other supporting her back and he dropped his cocky smirk for a warm smile. "I love you, Judy."

Judy held onto Nick, her arms enveloped around his neck; the two alone, the entire world prepared to collapse around them, Nick was supporting it by a beam. He believed in them, as did she, not to misconstrue. But the pressure of everything collapsing was making Judy prepared to do what she had to do to protect them.

Heady and wanting, she opened herself to him, feeling the yearning for passion budding and ready to erupt in flames that engulfed the two. Those flames seared Judy, biting her with the urge to connect with Nick that would never separate them. Judy began to think she and Nick were meant to tackle this head on. She believed the two could make a difference in this world, perhaps this conflict was it.


	13. Reopening

Hey all, so, I have actually replaced chapter 13 with a fuller chapter. I'm trying to get chapters in between writing papers (last semester in college, ya'll!) and work, so, sorry for the gap in between chapters!

Thank you all for the support you've shown this fic. Thank you also for all of the reviews, favorites, likes and the random comments in your PMs. It means a lot that there is such love and enthusiasm towards to this piece of fiction. This may not be some masterpiece in the Zootopia fandom, but I'm sure as hell having a lot of fun writing it!

Also, I'd like to acknowledge ADeadMissionary for the idea of Kravitz returning; totally planted this seed in my head!

* * *

 **Chapter 13- Reopening**

"I am running a Police Department, not a lovelorn playpen!" Chief Bogo slammed the newspaper down, causing both Judy and Nick to flinch. "Your little escapade is all over the news! I don't particularly _care_ what you two do outside of _my_ office. But, the moment it begins to interfere here, my hands will be completely tied, do you understand me?"

The clip of Judy's intervening of the crowd during the Wakerton Summer Festival played on repeat from Bogo's computer. A display of her professing her love for Nick, admitting that she was in an interspecies relationship, on the whole spectrum, it was an act of dumb bravery. It did put the police department on the line; press would be swarming once this case went deep enough. Dating coworkers was never a good idea, she knew that. Judy looked up at Nick as they occupied the same chair in front of their less than amused boss, which was a stretch in itself. Judy didn't go looking for love; she didn't snoop around where she shouldn't have been. She fell in love, it just happened, just as her mother taught her that true love would.

"Chief, I apologize for the trouble this is causing the ZPD, but-"

"No more from you, Hopps." He pinched the bridge of his nose and grunted.

"Look, is our relationship that much of an issue? C'mon, think about it. When you go home at night, are we bothering you? Do we hop into bed with you at night when you're tucked under the covers?" Nick interjected.

"Shut your face, Wilde. It's enough I look at you here."

"Mammals get into relationships every day, Chief. So, we happen to be of two different species. Look at Francine, she's married. Or Henry McHorn? He's getting divorced, the poor bastard. There's drama _swarming_ this office, and you're going to tell me our relationship is this massive hurdle?" Nick quirked his brows up, eyeing Chief Bogo, remembering very well he had put him in his place before.

This was supposed to be a professional environment. Drama was to be left at home; however, when you saw your coworkers more than your own family, your personal life had a tendency to get tangled into your work life, because your work ultimately became your family. Family had drama, and well, the rest trickles like a damaged spiral. McHorn's divorce became many of his friends problem, emotional support was there, despite all the ridiculousness that came with it (wife being uncooperative, custody battle, etc). Nick knew their emotional support was embedded somewhere in the catacombs of this precinct. Sadly, and again, this was another thing they couldn't go snooping around for, who was there for them would approach them. Nick wouldn't allow neither him or his partner to look desperate.

"McHorn's divorce is not a news spread scandal!" Bogo argued, slamming his hoof onto the desk. Both Nick's and Judy's ears drooped as they jumped.

"You two are among my best officers." Although he said it, his tone did not sound the least bit convincing. "One of my best investigative teams to date, but I won't have this office like a caravan." Bogo rose from the desk and moved to his file cabinet, plucking out a thin blue manila envelope. He slid the paper from inside and gingerly placed his spectacles on his nose.

"You two have been requested to personally guard Gazelle at her benefit concert at the end of this month, which is only two weeks away. Watch over her, protect her, and watch out for sneaky suspects. After the benefit concert, Hopps, you're to be reassigned until further notice." Before either could protest, he stared at them sternly.

"You're lucky you're not terminated. By Mayor Lionheart's orders, I cannot, otherwise your hides would be out the door. I do not have the patience or the tolerance for this trollop. Do I make myself clear?"

Crestfallen, Judy nodded her head. She couldn't allow Chief Bogo to acknowledge that he was getting to her. She swallowed her tears back. Be separated from Nick on the force? She couldn't, nor did she want to, imagine that. She had been alone before Nick, and now she was to be alone again. She was beginning to feel this entire situation slip from between her paws and scurry as far away as possible.

"And where will I go?" Judy asked solemnly.

"Undercover, it's for your own protection. Keeping you and Wilde together will only raise more suspicion and arouse greater issues. Seeing as how you pieced together the Night Howler investigation so craftily, working with the detectives for a while should be a cinch. Mayor Lionheart and I had a long heart to heart just before your arrival, and this is what was decided for the better. You two are dismissed."

Nick helped Judy off the chair and bade their chief a farewell, supporting her out the door; he felt her pain and waited until the door closed to briefly embrace her. She made small shifts to cover she was beginning to tremble, unknown whether it was from anger towards Chief Bogo, but he did know it was out of the deep emotion she couldn't seem to conceal.

"Hey, it won't be so bad."

"Until this gets out of control," Judy replied and bowed her head as a few defiant tears began to trickle down her cheeks. Nick watched her go; running after her would cause a scene. As much as Nick played by his own rules, he didn't want to make this worse for Judy. He had a suspicion of where to find her if he wanted her.

Clawhauser watched the rabbit sulk past his desk, nearly missing her behind his desk. The dispatcher set his radio down and blinked as she walked towards the door, dragging her feet with her.

"Hey, Hopps, you're going to need the information for the benefit," he said to her in soft tones, clearing his throat as he later repeated himself louder to get her attention. Eventually, Judy stopped and looked back at Clawhauser, her eyes glistening over with tears that were begging to fall. She had managed to calm herself before passing the plush cheetah, but her emotions had bested her and she was ready to relieve herself from holding it all in.

Ben was unsure of what to say, uncertain if there was anything that actually could be said to make this at all better for her. They weren't the best of friends, but they were friendly enough. He liked Judy, a lot, and plagued by turmoil was not a good look for her. He gestured the seat beside him, and even though she couldn't physically see what he was patting, she understood what he was implying. She climbed up onto the seat and lowered it so passerbies wouldn't see her.

Ben handed her a napkin from his greasy take-out bag. Judy wiped her tears and pawed through the papers the cheetah offered her. It was Gazelle's information, all of the important bits she would need to know. The layout of the Coliseum, exits, the main stage, back rooms, etc. Judy would have to see for herself just what she was dealing with, but from what she understood, security of the Coliseum would be posted in necessary places so Judy could focus on her task. Briefing security would be a task she'd have to tuck into the back of her mind before the show started.

She seemed distracted, lost in thought, and was attempting to manage herself the best she was capable. She needed to maintain that professional exterior, but her facade was very well beginning to crack as her interior couldn't sustain the controlled demeanor for much longer. Clawhauser placed a paw to her back and rubbed it gently. She barely flinched beneath his touch, although droplets fell onto the case documents as she slowly bowed her head. That was all it took for Judy to release her hold.

"I feel like this is falling apart."

"I know that look; you think this is a punishment. But, I'll tell you something." When she made eye contact with him, he smiled. "I really admire you for what you're doing. You should be smiling. As much as he acts like he's a blowhard, the Chief really does pull for you. He respects you; he just doesn't always know how to show it without, well, seeming like a jerk."

"I appreciate that," She sniffled, dabbing her eyes with the napkin in her paw. "According to the Chief, we're playing with limited time as partners here. I'm being transferred after the Gazelle concert to a different department."

"And that's protecting you."

She cast her eyes to him, unable to fathom a proper response without breaking herself in the process. Judy sighed gently and motioned her head slowly in a nod. It was a form of criticism, one she couldn't deny certainly to be protection from Bogo. Her ears perked as she picked up on the boom in Bogo's voice once more.

"Hopps! I need to see you and Wilde in here now!"

Judy looked at Benjamin before climbing down from the rolling chair and back up to the chief's office. He clutched a file tight, the mammal paced back and forth, tapping the paper document in his hooves.

"The Michael Kravitz case has been reopened." He caught the bewildered look on Judy's face.

"What? Wait, but why?"

Flipping through the file, Judy absorbed the details. He falsified urine samples, lied to doctors, skipped group therapy and actually hadn't given up the Catnip, gaining it somehow from an outside, unknown source. Repeated claims of him desperate for his fix in terms of his pain, ignorant as how to treat it otherwise, threats of never seeing his son again were a pregnant pause in his protests, but Kravitz, as the file read, still settled on doing things his own way.

"I don't believe it," Judy hushed to herself, pawing through loose leaf, typed up quotes, and discussions. She thought, overall, he was selfish. He was blinded in a drug induced fit, all for the sole cause of taking his pain away. She wondered, however, if there was more than physical pain at stake.

As she turned the next page of the thick file, it read from a psychiatric evaluation that there was an emotional disturbance. Mr. Kravitz was not prepared for fatherhood or the responsibilities that came with it. He wanted his freedom, multiple sexual partners, although he did try.

"Quote Mr. Kravitz, "I never wanted to bring a child into this unstable shit storm we call reality. Do-do we not see what's happening here? Land of equality my ass. How does any of this add up? I never wanted to bring a child into this. And now that he's here, what in the hell can I do now? I'm doing my damned best to be there for him, but this pain, I'm in so much pain…" End quote."

That was the one and only session he had with his therapist before they attempted the withdrawal treatment. It was after that he became unresponsive and several days later escaped. There weren't any known phone calls and he hadn't any visitors with the exception of one visit from a Ms. Jenkins and one session with a Ms. Catz and his son. Both females were inspected by security and on their security monitors showed no sign that either one of them could have possibly assisted him. The rehabilitation center had sent over all the files they had in regards to Mr. Kravitz.

"As of this moment," Judy read aloud, "He is considered dangerous."

Judy closed the file. Her foot tapped against the chair as she must have idly adjusted herself while figuring out the case file. She dipped into the contours of her mind and flipped the file open again towards the back where the initial complaint file was stored. She slid out the paper from Ms. Catz and Ms. Jenkins. She and Nick were going to have to backtrack and start looking for Mr. Kravitz again, starting with the apartment above Buxbee's.

With two cups of coffee in hand, Nick approached the chief's desk, walking around casually and up the steps to see Judy hunched over several papers. He placed the lidded cups on the lip of the chair before hoisting himself up beside Judy.

"What's up? You were looking for me?"

"Sit. Down," replied Bogo.

He couldn't smother her; he had to keep in mind. Smothering was an absolutely terrible thing. He opened the lid to his coffee and took a sip, feeling that drowsiness from early morning shifts kick in and needed that before noon buzz. Bogo appeared less than pleased about his lackadaisical attitude. He was a little too nonchalant.

"Your buddy escaped a high security rehabilitation center," Bogo grunted.

The color nearly drained from Nick's fur, remembering very well what Michael was like when he had been kept in juvenile hall back in high school. Michael broke out then, too, and was none too happy about it and eventually retaliated against the school by spray painting the principal's office. Where ever Michael was, he was scheming something and nothing good. Nick doubted he still held onto childish antics for payback. Just what he was capable of, Nick could only allow his mind to wander the endless possibilities.

Judy pushed over the file to Nick, letting him scan and take in the details of the Kravitz case. Never mind the benefit, Nick felt his pulse quicken as he read bit by bit about Michael's issues. Perhaps it was worse than he could have imagined. What drugs did to an individual, it took him back to his days in the complex, promising to never go down that route no matter how rough things got. He had his mother to worry about, himself, Popsicle hustling seemed like child's play in comparison to the mess one got into when drugs were involved.

Nick never wanted to outright say it, but, Michael was unfit to be a parent. Michael realized it, and he was glad. Experiencing the child first hand, what possessed Michael to kidnap his son the first go around was peculiar. Perhaps that was him trying to prove that he could do it before ultimately realizing that fatherhood was not for him? Maybe it was pride? Showing up to himself? Maybe it was a drug induced impulse? Those questions would never be answered and he understood. Michael himself didn't even know, he had no idea know what to do about the child. Michael was ignorant as how to take care of Michael. It made Nick realize that he never wanted that for any children he would bring into this world. Glancing at Judy, he knew for sure, that was something he never wanted for her, either.

"Well, we'll just have to go out and look for the poor bastard. I'd hate to have a panther hunt so close to the Gazelle Benefit." He sipped from the coffee cup almost forgotten at the lip of the chair.

"We have a few weeks before Gazelle." Judy scratched the back of her wrist and had Nick view the file. "We can find Kravitz before then."

Nick had a lot of plans he wanted to accomplish before the Gazelle Benefit. He wanted to have a long discussion with Judy about their relationship and how nothing, no matter what, was going to separate them. Not unless they allowed it to. The second thing Nick wanted to accomplish was to have Judy meet his mother and his family, as he had met hers. Foxes may not have been as good at multiplying like rabbits, but they were very family oriented; at least his was on his mother's side. As far as his father, well, who knew what lied on his father's side of the fence.

The third thing Nick wanted to accomplish was to take Judy on a proper date, a nice evening away from the crazy crap that bombarded their lives and stocked their emotions. Judy was just an emotional being, she allowed things to get to her and Nick wanted to give her a breather. He understood why this whole ordeal bothered Judy, it was going to make or break whether the two of them could do accomplish a lot of things many would consider fulfilling. But, what Judy didn't factor in was that they made their lives the way they wished to shape them. A piece of paper didn't dictate how their future would pan out. To make her see that was going to be another task all on its own, but, Nick wanted to exemplify and showcase a sliver of what was in store for her with him, if she so chose to stay.

For the time being, Nick would have to set those ideas aside until Kravitz was safe behind bars. He personally couldn't allow his deranged former partner to go about gallivanting Zootopia on a rampage. His eyes trailed along Judy's exasperated form, appearing drained, and yet her face shifted into continuous expressions of determination that he admired and loved so much. Like her, he would persevere and refused to stop until the task was complete. Looking from Judy to Bogo, he only had one question to ask.

"Alright, so, where do we start?"


	14. The LaDonna Institution

Hey all, back with chapter fourteen! Nick and Judy are on another case...about the same case...with hopefully a better outcome.

I should start putting these disclaimers up: I don't own Zootopia, I don't own Judy's siblings, I've only given them names and personas. I own Michael Kravitz, and his ragtag gang, his mother Rhonda (who actually should be making an appearance soon).

The idea of Michael returning is credited to ADeadMissionary, who happens to have an awesome fic out. Check it out!

Please continue to read and review, I love all of your thoughts and helpful suggestions!

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen- The LaDonna Institution**

Atop Baldwing Hill towards the outskirts of Savanna Central, The LaDonna Rehabilitation Center appeared more like an old asylum with all the fixings for a horror story. Actually, if history served correctly, it was the former Wanderers Hospital, a place that experimented on those charged unfit and unstable for societal standards. Unspeakable treatments were used (such as electroshock therapy and ice baths), and lack of proper medication caused many to perish a painful death. It was bought over from Maria LaDonna, a bovine heroine who sought a greater good. She had a gentle hoof in the treatment of the patients thereafter. She removed the electroshock therapy and the ice baths. As history states, it used to flourish with trim landscape, neat vines along the walls of the crimson brick with flower buds and petals that were used to delight the patients.

Many of the patients were treated successfully which earned their well deserved release, many charged unjustly. When Maria LaDonna passed, her nephew, Ronald Peasley took the institution over and turned it into a rehabilitation center for his uncle who was a functioning alcoholic. Fits of rage overtook the elder bull, ruined relationships, and ended jobs before he had a taste of them. Ronald couldn't leave his uncle to suffer like that. Dr. Peasley successfully treated his uncle and several hundred other addicts who sought help and concerned family members who intervened and coerced their loved ones into treatment.

Dr. Peasley was very passionate about healing others until his uncle passed away. He mourned and the caring died with his uncle with the desire he once had. LaDonna's dream was soon crumbling. If she were to see what her nephew had done with all of her hard work, she would turn in her grave. Now the brick chipped, chinks in the cement, vines consumed the building with dead buds; the grounds hadn't been manicured in who only knows when. This was the great high security institution that Kravitz had been sent to? Then again, this was one of the few good ones to exist in Zootopia, sadly. Judy stepped out to the locked gates, glancing at Nick as he looked on the building suspiciously. He conferred with the GPS to discover they were indeed at the right location. Judy approached the speaker to the side gate and pressed the button.

"Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde requesting access into facility to speak with Dr. Roman."

Dr. Roman was the most qualified of the doctors to treat Mr. Kravitz. She specialized in drug rehabilitation and refused give up on any living being, the idea to give up on another creature never crossed her mind. Graduating at the top of her class with honors, she had methods in which she used to treat her patients, such as often getting on their level to gain their trust and comfort with her. She started with the root of their problem and gnawed it down to a fever pitch. She slammed the target, and then smoothed it over after the burning eased. This method worked ninety-nine point nine percent of the time.

Despite the lack of an answer, Judy's request had been acknowledged because the gates slowly opened, creaking and whining with desperate need to be oiled or serviced in some manner. Nick slid back into the driver's seat and maneuvered the vehicle on the grounds of the property, hearing the crunch of twigs and dried leaves beneath the tires. Judy's nose twitched anxiously. She looked to Nick, who squeezed her paw in assurance.

"It's alright, Carrots. I've got you."

Hearing those words soothed her, to a degree. They rounded the bend and parked just outside the entrance door. The wooden door opened as a tan chimpanzee approached the couple, donned in a white coat. Dr. Roman, they assumed.

"Officers, welcome to the LaDonna Center," she greeted with a smile. "Please, come right this way. What can I do for you today?"

"We wanted to discuss Mr. Michael Kravitz. He was a patient of yours."

"That's right, Officer Hopps. Michael had a breakthrough right before he escaped. If I may be frank, Officer, I do believe he was receiving assistance that has caused a disturbance in his treatment. I do not suspect it was any of the ladies that entered to visit him. After all, our guest rooms here are practically suites. They have everything they could ask for in our home."

Initially, they anticipated the blinding white every medical institution gave off. That sterile white that caused a significant amount of people to dread doctor's offices. But, they weren't. A cream color greeted them as they entered, with light wood furnishing and the wooden framing that structured the chairs and sofas in the parlor. A large oak framed portrait of Maria LaDonna was framed above the reception desk, across from her a black lacquered portrait of Dr. Ronald Peasley. He had passed about the same time as Father Wakerton. The small caption read that he would be remembered as a bull with a cause to treat the illness head on.

The flooring was varnished darkened wood that had been recently waxed or polished. Not a scuff mark in sight. There was not an item out of place. Patients wandered the halls, waved to the officers as they passed by. The residence held a library towards the back, a kitchen on the right hand side, staircases that led to the bedrooms and therapy rooms. Older patients sat in the parlor, knitting, cross stitched, worked on a puzzle, sat with a cup of coffee. It looked more like a boarding house, now that Nick thought about it.

"Your rooms aren't stationary hospital bedrooms?" Nick asked curiously. He thought any medical facility would have the standards cots and steel frames.

"Not at all, we want our patients to have more of a luxury while they're here. If you strip them of everything, they're going to treat it like a punishment from hell. And in essence, let's face reality, that's what it is. They've strayed from their path; they need to learn how to get back on the right track. We're not here to further punish, we're here to help."

For some reason, that didn't sit well with Nick. The idea of Michael having the pleasures of life practically handed to him just made his stomach churn. To escape being helped, what kind of white noise could have intervened? Why didn't he want help? It was sad to think Michael may have thought himself to be a lost cause, that there actually was no help out there for him. If he just had a little faith, not everything in life tasted as sour as it looked.

"I know, I know, we look rather unconventional. It looks dreadful out there; we just finished remodeling the interior. We're working on the exterior. It keeps the hooligans at bay for the most part, with the exception of Halloween when they try to 'crack our secrets' and try to find the dead bodies in the basement. Dr. Peasley left it in the will to have everything revamped." Seeing the exchange of glances between Judy and Nick, she chortled. "Of course we don't keep cadavers on site; we're not that kind of hospital. We've never had a patient die, not in twenty-seven years. We're had fights and episodes, that's to be expected, but never a death." Dr. Roman stopped herself as she explained and apologized for the appearance of the facility. They were reputable; they should at least look it. But, there was nothing she could do about it. Some old property was just that.

"So you say Mr. Kravitz had visitors. Can you tell me about them?" Nick asked. He knew about Sheryl and Trudy, but wanted to know if there was any other information she would reveal. Dr. Roman didn't need to know what they knew. He wasn't interested in hearing about the building's foundation. He still didn't see what made this location high security, as reported by Bogo.

"We have swipe access into everything. The patients come with identification cards and color coded to their needs. Green for drugs, red for alcohol, yellow for both, and continues with colors of need. We have security in the basement granting access into certain rooms. We try to keep a balance of a controlled environment and a free one. Their bedrooms are swipe card accessed, so only they have the access to their bedrooms. It prevents conflicts of stealing or things going missing. Of course we have the occasional patient who loses their card, but as soon as another is printed, the former becomes invalid, so there's less hassle and worry."

Peeling through the layers, Nick was beginning to understand what they meant by high volume security. For the most part, all added up and nicely, he had to admit. As free of a space as this was, there needed to be some order and some control. Not everything could be of free access at their paws all the time.

"Of course, we have security undercover to keep watch, as well as uniformed guards. They interact with the residential patients just fine, but they know not to get too rambunctious." As she spoke, a gorilla security officer stepped out from the parlor and tipped his cap to Nick and Judy as they passed, Nick granted a single nod in return. Dr. Roman ascended the staircase, revealing a hall of warm colors mauve, taupe, and olive green. Paintings patients and former patients had worked on for inspiration that anyone is capable of anything. Sheep nurses passed by and drifted in and out of various rooms.

"We have our therapeutic art studio, and on the floor above we have our music studio. It never ceases to amaze me, the amount of talent that walks through these doors. A lot of them lack confidence, or have been traumatized. We try to bring back what they love, especially the young ones. It's a shame when they lose their way. We do our utmost to catch it early."

Approaching room 13K, Dr. Roman removed the lanyard from around her neck and revealed the white plastic card that slid into the mechanized slit. Hers had a purple bar across it to recognize her as staff. With a gentle beep, the light turned green and the metal knob clicked. She opened the door and held it open for Judy and Nick as they stepped inside. There was a bookcase with some of the books he had taken from the library, a table with pen and paper from a former session between him and Dr. Roman. Nothing was written on the blank sheet. The room sectioned off to reveal a twin bed against the wall, closets, chairs, and a shower stall in the provided bathroom. The walls in this room were taupe. Nick walked over and twisted the shaft on the blinds to open them, revealing the courtyard in back where a few patients played basketball and volleyball. A room with a view was always nice.

"Towards Superbowl, we pick teams and play football. My team has only lost twice." She held up two digits and airily laughed before gesturing to the table. "As you can imagine, this was Mr. Kravitz room. He was on his way to being introduced to the music studio before he made his great escape. We have combed this room nearly fifty times; there is absolutely nothing he could have used."

"So, Mr. Kravitz didn't show any dangerous behavior?" Judy asked as she watched Dr. Roman take a seat at the table.

"Mr. Kravitz did not."

"And there are cameras everywhere in this facility?" Nick asked, glancing slowly around the room to take in the vicinity. There was not a camera in sight.

"To protect the privacy of our patients, we cannot have cameras in the rooms itself. We have cameras in the hallways, the parlors, the therapy rooms; everywhere but the bathrooms and bedrooms."

"But don't they give up their privacy when they sign the contract to receive help from here?"

Dr. Roman shook her head. "The policy should be changed. They can have us present when they undress to inspect, but we cannot watch them in a recording."

Judy pondered what she said, having a pad and pen ready, she tapped the large carrot against her cheek. "Did he have any assigned nurses or doctors aside from you? Did Mr. Kravitz make any friends while he was here? I'd like to take a look at the cameras."

Well, there was the flaw with the falsified urine, Nick thought. It had to be whoever the assigned nurse was or the other doctor, if there was one. Whatever buddy he made in this institution had been convinced or threatened to help him out. Real innocents who wanted help being bullied by someone with an ulterior motive. It made Nick's fur stand on end and his flesh crawl.

"Before we look at those cameras, can you answer my previous question?"

Dr. Roman leaned back, interlacing her digits together. "Ms. Catz and Ms. Jenkins came to visit Mr. Kravitz, on two separate occasions. I oversaw his visit with Ms. Catz and their son, Jordan. A very bright boy, may I add. Mr. Kravitz displayed insecurity and uncertainty in regards to his son. Mr. Kravitz stared at his son like Jordan did the toy train I had given him, in awe. Ms. Catz was silent for the most part, asking him only the most basic of questions. 'How are you, are you eating, are they treating you well here?' She wanted him here; she didn't want him roaming the streets.

Ms. Jenkins was a bit more tearful; she displayed more emotion than Ms. Catz. She wanted to see Mr. Kravitz well again, and it was assured to her that he was receiving the best care. She was present in this room as a matter of fact, she saw for herself while he was being administered treatment. However, Mr. Kravitz wasn't taking to the treatments at all."

"So it couldn't have been either Ms. Catz or Ms. Jenkins to falsify the urine?" Nick inquired.

"No."

"Then it has to be someone within the hospital."

"Unfortunately a number of my nurses tend to numerous patients. We used to keep a scheduled order, but when Mr. Kravitz began displaying heinous behavior, I had a more cautious watch on him, more frequent check-ins, hourly, as a matter of fact. He would start arguments in the dining hall, pick fights in the courtyard. Now let me make one thing perfectly clear, fights are not uncommon. Alphas, testosterone, it all comes with the package. But, Mr. Kravitz was making a spectacle of himself, as though he never left his period of adolescence. So, such behavioral issues required a little more tending to."

Judy nodded, she could only move forth if she saw the video feed. Looking at Nick, who now leaned into the table, intent on further learning. And he called her emotional; he was getting far too invested in this case. She rested her paw on the back of Nick's chair. He glanced up at her briefly before returning his attention to Dr. Roman.

"Dr. Roman, I think it's time to see the video feed."

Locking the door behind her, Dr. Roman jiggled the handle just to make sure it was locked. She strode down the hallway, her head turning to take in the patients stroking a paint brush on canvas, reading in the oversized arm chairs, watching television further down the hall. It seemed so cozy and welcoming, Judy was nearly sure it was the colors and the lighting to give it that warm and humble feeling. The doctors in coats almost seemed out of place, but it kept you in check that you were in such a hospital.

They descended the staircase; Nick received a flirty wink from the purring receptionist, which caused Judy to bristle. Women love a man in uniform. Passing the reception desk, Judy eyed the female behind it and shot her a warning look before reminding herself that she was on the job. Nick smirked and trailed behind Judy, passing the kitchen, beside which they opened what was thought to be a closet door. A steep staircase took them down into the basement, heat withdrawing from this area of the building. It was a full dimly lit control room, large monitors of CCTV, and recording individuals in public areas of the facility, radios humming and buzzing in transmissions from the guards above.

"This is Sebastian. He is our lead security officer." Sebastian waved to them briefly before turning back to the monitors.

"We need you to check the feedback from this date, outside of room 13K."

Sebastian motioned the mouse to click the settings, viewing playback from when Michael Kravitz had showcased such off putting behavior. They viewed him starting the fights in the courtyards and cafeterias, pointing fingers, punching fists into the air, and finally being sent back to his room, escorted by two uniformed security officers. And then came in the herd of nurses and doctors, in and out, sometimes singular, sometimes in groups with bottles of medication in hand, or needles. Dr. Roman had Sebastian speed up the feed. All of the staff Dr. Roman could pinpoint, identifying each of the sheep and cows that were employed, even small capuchin monkeys trickled in and out with service trays.

"We may have to question each of them," Judy mused, writing names down as Dr. Roman called them. "Get statements from all of them."

Nick stared, once more, focused on his task. This was the most quiet Nick had been since they met, solid in his place until he caught something, or rather, someone. "Hey, hey, pause that a second. Judy, quick, give me the details from the original report. Son of a bitch, I don't believe it." Nick quickly requested. His jaw tightened, listening to Judy flip through her notepad that had been nearly filled with details of this case.

"I don't recall that gentleman," Dr. Roman said, bewildered as she leaned back and stared. Sebastian zoomed into the picture before it transfigured into colored pixels.

Glancing from pad to screen, Judy finally looked at Nick and placed her hand to his back. She could feel the heated tension from beneath the fabric of his uniform. Whatever happened between him and Michael, it was truly causing Nick some grief. The guy was a real problem and the issue needed to be put to bed.

"How is this probable that someone snuck into our facility unnoticed? Do we have a log from this date? It should be under Michael Kravitz's logged visitors."

Sebastian opened a file cabinet beside the monitor desk and padded through the stapled papers. He withdrew the log for Kravitz and passed it to Dr. Roman. She flipped the sheets like a flip book, placing it then on the desk, she slowly turned the pages, taking in the usual names of Ms. Catz, little Jordan, Ms. Jenkins on several dates, and paused.

"Does a Randal Hobblestein ring a bell?"


	15. Poor Unfortunate Souls

Back with chapter fifteen! Lots and lots of happenings here! You wanted more fluff? I'll give you more fluff and then some! Who's ready!?

Between us, I didn't expect this to be as long as this is, either. And to think, I still have more to accomplish here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen-Poor Unfortunate Souls**

"I'd like to see the footage of when Michael escaped," Judy mused aloud.

Transfixed to the monitor, Nick took in every careful detail, matching it to the description. He wanted to be absolutely sure that what he was watching was the real deal. With Dr. Roman's encouragement, Sebastian played the footage of when Michael had broken free of the institution.

With just the click of the mouse, a broken panther displayed a fractured mind as he bore down on all fours, imitating savage behavior, taking Judy back to the Savage case with Mr. Manchas. The weasel fled out of view, Michael on the other hand, it looked like the cut scene of a video game. Security pooled out of rooms, many with electrical prods, others with muzzles, nets and rope. Doctors trailed out with needles, sedatives more than likely. Michael somehow evaded them, daring to swipe at them with his paw, claws extended, standing on hind legs, bearing teeth and even though it was inaudible, Judy was certain he was snarling.

She then felt a slight tremor, which evolved into a tremble. Nick attempted to contain himself, admonishing how unprofessional this must appear but the trauma from the muzzle was incomprehensible. Messages to the brain were misconstrued, because no matter how he tried to tell himself to calm down, it seemed to upset him more. Eventually, he stopped and decided to ride the episode out. His chest constricted, heart hammering, blood pounding in his ears. Attempting to swallow, his throat had gone dry. But, what gave him away to Judy was his tail tucked between his legs.

She stretched out an arm, placing her paw to his back, hoping the meager attempt of comfort would get through to him. He wasn't obvious to the others yet, but his wide eyes were too much to bear. She felt her heart sink, taking her back to the story of the little kit who was muzzled for being who he was. All muzzles thereafter were a trigger, she later learned from when they solved the Savage case. She was in disbelief that any hospital would still use muzzles and all other equipment they went after Mr. Kravitz with. But there they were on camera, chasing after him like some wild beast.

"Nick," she whispered. Her amethyst eyes still tuned to the footage. "I'm here." She grasped his paw and squeezed it. She nearly called to cut the footage, wanting so to stop the pain for Nick. But, to call attention to it would give Nick away. He squeezed her paw tightly in return and it nearly broke Judy.

Michael lunged down the stairs, taking several other patients down. He skidded and slid on the tile which should have held those same claw marks. The Center must have replaced the tile, or well enough filled the marks in. One security officer looped a rope around his neck. The force of which Michael had whipped snapped his neck, one may have thought him to choke, and however, all four saw the rope fray and all winced as it broke. Michael continued on his path, the receptionist diving behind to be out of sight and couldn't even be a possible target on this panther's rage filled path.

With his breath evening out, Nick leaned in further as Michael headed for the doorway, butting two more security officers with his head before defiantly leaving through the front door. He whipped his head to the left, to the right, with no one guarding the front of the property at the moment, Michael bolted out of sight. Nick's trembled slowed down; Judy's paw gently rubbing up and along his arm. Dr. Roman and Sebastian hadn't even glanced at them, horrified at the scene on the flat screen, blown up and amplified. All the cracks in their so-called high security coming to light and Dr. Roman descended into a chair beside Sebastian and released the breath she had been holding in. They all had taken pride in the safety the institution brought forth, but now, she wasn't so certain.

"Let's um, take a look at the footage again of the weasel ducking out and let's see where he went," Nick slightly stammered.

Sebastian quirked a brow, "You alright, man?"

"Yeah, forget it. I always get sick at scum. Let's just roll the tape."

Nick shook his head to shake off the nausea he felt building up. He watched Sebastian alter the date and time of the footage and watched again as Michael barged his way through, pausing the screen at 'Randal' and then slow motioning it to see him duck right back into the room.

"Is it possible he's still hiding in the bedroom?" Dr. Roman inquired.

"It's possible," Judy uttered the words cautiously, not wanting to promise anything.

"But where? We've checked that room dozens of times, officers, I promise you."

"Dr. Roman, we're certain you have," Judy replied her assurance. "There may be a place he slipped into?"

"Sebastian, check any other footage and text it to me. If you happen to see where he may have slipped off to next, that is." Dr. Roman instructed as she flipped through the file once more. He only signed in a total of three times under the same name of 'Randal Hobblestein.' "Who is he really?"

"His name is Randy Hobbs. He's a good friend of Mr. Kravitz," Judy read from her notepad. "We've been looking for him as a matter of fact. He's had a hand in dealing Catnip with Mr. Kravitz."

Dr. Roman gave them a bewildered look, before shaking her head and leaving the basement office with Nick and Judy. Judy still kept her hand on Nick's back as they ascended the staircase before Nick uttered a "thank you, Carrots" before heading back into the hall. Judy kept a closer eye on the tile, taking note of the scratches that had attempted to be buffed, like compound on a car. You needed to intently look in order to find it.

Nick patiently waited for Dr. Roman to grant them access back into Michael's room with that familiar tinkle of entry. Judy slunk back into the room, lights off, honing in for any noise. Although she was certain the tinkle gave their position away. Scratches could be faintly heard from the bathroom; she inhaled calmly, and then exhaled before further venturing deeper into the room. Nick urged Dr. Roman to stay put in the doorway as Judy managed to calmly, on her hands and knees, work her way to the bathroom where the scratches increased in volume. Closer they came, oh so certain Randy had remained in the bedroom even after Michael had left. But how was the question.

There was no sign of another living being present. However, a weasel was small enough and lanky to fit in just about any crevice no one would normally sneak a peek. Judy rose and leaned against the wall, her hand on her hip where her tranquilizer gun was, her hand worked into the bathroom to flip the light switch on. It was a slight struggle for Judy, but Nick had his eye on her, night vision working like a charm.

Flipping the light switch, the scratching stopped. She blinked. No one was there; as though she wanted to hear the scratches so that there was someone who actually wasn't there. She narrowed her eyes and insisted on scoping every inch of the bathroom. Judy forced open the shower curtains, nothing there with the exception of tile bits and slivers missing. Bathrooms had missing tiles all the time, so, that was barely suspect. The floor was grimy and unkempt. Next, she checked behind the toilet. Finally, the only other place he could be was inside the cabinet beneath the sink.

Nick pressed his ear against the wall, listening to see if he somehow managed to creep inside the walls, unsure of how hollow or thin the walls were. The bathroom appeared mainly sealed, no cracks in the walls, nothing unhinged to fall into. Nick pressed his paw to his mouth to keep Judy silent as he purposely made noise to appear as though he were leaving. Judy's petite size made her light, her footsteps barely untraceable, unless she was thumping her foot in fuming frustration, then that was a different story. However, Nick proceeded back towards the front door, pushed Dr. Roman gently off to the side before closing the door.

Shrinking back behind the wall outside of the bathroom, Judy listened as rustling came from the lower cabinet. The cabinet door began to open. The tiny creaks made Judy's heart further race, wondering if he was high at this very moment. Nick wanted to be there at Judy's side, but they couldn't chance the weasel going rogue. Either way, it was a potentially dangerous situation that caused Nick to have his hand on his own gun. Judy swallowed before rounding the inch corner.

"Freeze! ZPD!" Her voice boomed. Cover blown, Nick hurried over to Judy's side before the weasel had tackled Judy against the opposite wall of the bathroom. Judy twisted herself, fortunately preventing her from hitting the wall as hard since she had interfered with the force of the weasel. The thud from Judy's body, as small as it was, made a big enough impact to Nick as he made his way to Judy.

"You'll never take me alive!" Randy hollered. Dr. Roman gasped. Her mouth was agape with shock. Pressed against Judy's neck was a sliver of tile that had been missing from the shower that he retrieved from his sweat pant pocket. Personally, the weasel would have preferred glass, but this was heavy and sharp enough. The sharp point began to dig into Judy's neck, she gasped and gave a light shriek for help, which only caused the weasel to grin and his bloodshot eyes to widen.

The scent of blood caused Nick to act before he could inflict further damage to Judy. He shot the gun, propelling a tranquilizer bullet into the weasel's side. The shard dragged along Judy's neck, but only left a minor gash. Nick had caught it just in time before he could draw it deeper. The weasel dropped to the ground on his back, the blood tipped shard sliding from his hand and with a clang onto the ground.

Nick dropped the gun and fell to his knees at Judy's side, holding her neck before he grabbed a towel from the rack and pressed it to where she had been bleeding. Regardless of how shallow or deep it was, he refused to chance it. "Officer Nick Wilde to control, we need back up at the LaDonna Center towards the outskirts of Savanna Central. We also need an ambulance. We're located in room 13K, hurry!" Nick radioed his exclaim in for assistance, the first time he actually had to call for help. He felt somewhat good about it.

"Nick, I'm-I'm fine," Judy winced. He kept the towel at her neck, hearing Clawhauser acknowledge with a '10-04.'

* * *

There were stretchers for Judy and Randy, carting each out towards the requested ambulance. Squad cars surrounded the LaDonna Center, causing the patients to look out their windows. Many pooled out to see what all the noise was coming from 13K. Mouths agape as both the officer and the stranger were taken out with a police and paramedic escort.

"I don't want to go to the hospital," Judy insisted as a paramedic approached her to look at the wound. Night had fallen, leaving the streetlamps to illuminate the area aside from the flashing red and blue strobe lights from the squad cards, along with the tagged yellow regarding the ambulance.

"So, what caused this?" The paramedic asked.

Nick held up the plastic baggie, showing the bathroom accessory that became a weapon. "Ceramic tile. That bastard will get put away for a long time," He assured. "Assault on an officer, assistance in the escape of a convict, and possession and dealing of Catnip." He listed. "That little cabinet was a hotbox of drugs." Irritated as the thought sunk in that he would have to wait until the weasel woke in order to question him on Michael, he shook his head as he pressed his hands to his hips.

"This will sting for a second, hon," The paramedic warned Judy before the antiseptic was placed on the wound. "This ain't nothin' but a lil' old cut. If you don't want to be taken to the hospital, I would follow up with your doctor to test for infection. Playing it safe never hurt." The bunny winced as the cut stung at the very least, she considered herself lucky that he hadn't cut her deeper, or had hit an artery. Judy couldn't be forced to be carted away to the nearby hospital. If she was unconscious, that was a different matter. But, fortunately, the bleeding had already begun to stop. She would apply more antiseptic later that night.

"Was your head hit against the wall?" The weasel hadn't slammed her hard enough to cause any real damage, but it was enough to cause Nick to continuously glance to Judy in worry, the fox was nerve wracked. It wasn't the first time she was attacked, the last weasel that tried attacking her tossed a doughnut at her, which she found an interesting weapon, in her opinion.

The paramedic further inspected Judy, checking for concussion or anything aside from the bumps and bruises that she had acquired from the force of the weasel. The paramedic caught Nick checking for the fifth time in the past fifteen minutes and assured him with a smile that everything was going to be fine.

Judy flexed her arms and legs, twisted her body, although eased into each motion. The only thing she had managed to do was crack her back, relieving the minor ache she had felt from the weasel's tackle. Nick approached the ambulance and kissed her after the paramedic had left. Roughly, although it was of relief and fear. He cupped Judy's face, no longer caring who was looking; the bunny he loved could have seriously been injured.

"Don't you go scaring me like that again," He softly scolded, those green eyes captured so much emotion, so much desire for her.

"Oh, you foxes, so emotional." Nick smiled at that and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Hardly, not like you bunnies." She laughed at that, sliding her arms around him. Her ear perked at the siren as the ambulance drove away. The weasel was taken into custody of Chief Bogo, who would be detained until he woke. The weasel was fine with the exception of being drugged by the tranquilizer, of course.

Nick lifted her from the ground and carried her towards the vehicle they had arrived in. Bogo watched them cautiously; Nick turned to him and greeted him with expressionless eyes. Judy caught Bogo's eyes and had Nick place her down.

"Alright there, Hopps?" Bogo asked.

"Alright, Chief," Judy assured.

"Officer Hopps, I'm so sorry this happened. If it wasn't for-" Dr. Roman began, although Judy interrupted her with a raised paw.

"Dr. Roman, I don't think you realize your impact in this case. If it wasn't for you, this investigation would have taken far longer, thank you. You should be recognized for your efforts."

And with that, Dr. Roman smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

Back at the station, Judy and Nick occupied the same portion of desk in the bullpen. Judy had a water bottle in hand, taking sips from it occasionally. She and Nick waited for Bogo to tell them that Randy had woken. It had been hours since they took him in, Nick was growing impatient. For attacking Judy, Nick would have Michael's head if it was the last thing he accomplished before ending this case.

Judy seemed to be managing fairly well. The area in which she was cut was red, the bleeding had completely stopped. Time would only tell whether or not it would leave a scar. Judy would keep in mind to see a doctor about it in the upcoming days when she had time to spare. Questions of the last time that bathroom was cleaned came to mind, and how old the shower tile was, whether it was new or it was an original. However, it had to have been new when they remodeled the rooms, she digressed.

"Hey, good job, you two," McHorn said, pulling up a seat to their desk and nodded. "Seriously, you guys make an awesome team."

"Thank you," the said unexpectedly in unison. They looked at one another, and then lightly laughed as McHorn eyed them.

It was a wonder to Nick, to be surrounded by the members of the ZPD. No matter how much they were a business, a unit, they _were_ a family in itself. He didn't care what anyone else said or thought. The fear in Clawhauser's eyes as Judy emerged into the station, bloodied towel on her neck. Francine and McHorn's own inquiry of worry; concern flurried around them before Bogo sent his team elsewhere to give Nick and Judy room to breathe. Bogo asked the necessary questions of how Judy was doing, if Nick was at all injured, and then closed it out with praise and the hint of a rare Bogo smile. A smile of pride that warmed Nick up; it was always nice to be appreciated.

Bogo once more entered the bullpen where Nick and Judy sat with McHorn, having a dose of light conversation. Their chief appeared less than happy, the ounce of pride he shared now behind them.

Judy raised herself back to her feet. "Is he awake?"

With a nod, Bogo extended his arm. Nick helped Judy down as they wandered down the hall towards the interrogation room. In cuffs, the weasel had been sent; still drowsy from the drugs he was groggy and cranky.

"I ain't talkin'," The weasel slurred. "Ya hear me!? I ain't talkin' for shit!"

As much as he shouldn't have taken it personally, Nick did. He looked at the chief, and then entered the interrogation room, leaving Judy with Bogo. He wasn't about to risk Randy attacking her again, handcuffed or not. Initially, he winced at the brightness in the room, increasing the heat that was already pumping through his veins. Again, he could hear the blood pounding in his ears, feeling himself hype up for the following conversation.

Bogo was ready to stop Nick, but he was intrigued. If anything were to even remotely chance an attack, he was right on the other side within reach. Nick closed the door behind him, staring the weasel in the face.

"I think you need to start talking," Nick began, a growl laced in the bellows of his throat.

"Well, if it ain't Little Nicky come to play with Old Randy." The weasel was taunting. He had no intention of taking any of this seriously.

"This ain't Little Nicky here. Why did you do it?" No friendliness, no warmth. Nick was frosty; those green eyes bore daggers Judy didn't ever think she'd see. She saw each of their profiles, able to take in body language and facial expression more detailed. Bogo applied a hoof to her shoulder in attempt to comfort.

The weasel leaned back, hands cuffed behind his back. The room began to fill with the stench coming from the weasel who was marinating in his sweat soaked tank top. Nick's nose twitched before continuing. He had every intention of punching him in the face, beating him within an inch of his life until he talked. One way or the other, Nick would walk out with answers.

"C'mon, you know Michael didn't belong in rehab. You and that joke bunny played good cop and stopped him because you couldn't stand to see him on the way to the top."

"Are you even listening to yourself right now? You're spouting bullshit." Nick leaned back and placed his paw to his hip. "You assaulted my partner."

"Yeah, that's another thing. You stooped real low to start screwin' a bunny. Didn't think a druggie could pick up a paper, huh? You're a real character, Nick. I wonder what Rhonda would say about this-"

Bearing teeth, Nick reached over and grabbed Randy by the neck of his tank top, inhaling the rancid odor the other was protruding made the bile build right back up into his throat. He growled enough to make the weasel understand that this wasn't a game.

"You leave them out of this, punk." He tossed Randy back into the chair, which wobbled in response to Nick's force.

Judy gasped and stepped back. Never had she seen that side of Nick before aside when they were acting. But this, this was for real and Judy swallowed hard. Nick truly was going out of his way for her, to defend and protect her. Taking in all that Randy said, she was stung by it, but it was negativity she would have to grow a thicker fur to. This whole interspecies ordeal wasn't over yet.

"Look, I can't help ya. The idea was to get Mike the hell outta there and send him off free. Where ever he is, he's better off, no thanks to you. To think, he thought you to be a brother."

"You just can't mix family with business. I told Michael that. We all played the game, Randy, but Michael was too lonely and wanted a brotherhood he could rely on. He had a kid, didn't want the kid. There was no way to make him happy. I told you I was solely business. I started this shit storm with you two, and I ended it when Michael started taking the Catnip and stealing profit. You're both just a bunch of addicts that will spend a lot of time together once we get Michael."

"And I told Michael you were solely an asshole who couldn't be depended on. Look, where ever Michael is, just," he paused, "be careful. I don't know if you'll find him first, or if he'll find you."

The smirk thereafter was unsettling to Nick. One of those Cheshire smiles that read he knew something but would never, ever tell, and there was no way to squeeze it out of him. Whatever the case was, until they had a better lead, they'd have to be on their guard. Whatever it took, Nick would protect Judy for all it was worth.

"I swiped a doctor's costume, hid in his cabinet. I ain't gonna lie, I know where I'm going, it's become a second home. I just did right by my buddy that you screwed over." Randy explained, bearing his eyes into Nick. "Trust me, Nicky. You ain't gettin' away with this."

If Randy truly had no idea where Michael was, then Nick had no further questions. Staying a moment longer sicken Nick physically. He glared at Randy who banged his cuffs against the metal table to be removed from the holding room, shouting obscenities and other delightful phrases to get attention. The bright light was getting to him. Nick exited and looked at the chief, who grunted.

"Give him the maximum sentence."

The fox took his leave; Judy looked up at the chief before following after Nick. He had been through so much since they took on part two of the case. Former partners seeking revenge because they were wronged; Judy had a sneaky suspicion that they didn't expect Nick this early along, and it was a feeling she couldn't shake off. If Nick had to remember one thing, he was no longer alone in his endeavors. He wasn't that same street hustling fox who peddled popsicles to make ends meet.

* * *

They were quiet the entire way back to the apartment. Neither could wait to take a shower and climb into bed, just let the entirety of the situation wash over them. Judy had disposed of the bloodied rag in a dumpster at a stop on the way. Jamming the key into the door, Nick twisted it until he heard the familiar click and opened it, Judy sliding inside. Nick hung his head down and sighed, exhausted, he trailed over to the couch and plopped down, tail waving gently before settling.

"You were incredible today," Judy piped. The first time they had a moment to be alone since the fraction of a second they had at the LaDonna Center. She climbed up onto their couch and approached him. He faintly turned his head to her and smiled.

"You know, when I saw Randy toss the two of you against the wall, I nearly lost it. I was going to snap the little bastard in two." For some reason, that made Judy smile, in a gruesome twisted happy sort of measure. She placed her paw against his arm and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

Nick took a moment before turning his head to capture her lips. This kiss was different. It harbored ferocity neither had expected. Judy fixed herself to his lap, where she straddled his hips and slid her arms around his neck. This warranted Nick to deepen it, explore Judy as she adjusted herself. Such a tiny frame, he thought to himself; if he wasn't careful, he could possibly hurt her. Although Judy challenged him with an urging of her hips, the heat the two created caused her to swoon. The interrogation did turn Judy on. Watching him fight for her, for them, was enticing enough for Judy to say there was a wanton gnawing between her legs.

Nick rose from the couch, lifting Judy and taking her with him into their bedroom. Her tail twitched beneath the palm of his paw and he smiled, laying her down against the pillows, he resumed. Trailing down, gingerly along the cut on her throat, she displayed minor discomfort before he kissed her just below the cut, causing her to shiver. His eyes never left hers, dipping his head further down, taking in every inch of her.

"Nick, we shouldn't…we're dirty…" She was referring to taking a shower, although from the light noises she was emanating, he thought otherwise. Nick chuckled inwardly to himself, she was such a tease.

She arched herself to him as his nose tickled against the top of her chest, slowly undoing the buttons to her small uniform, loosening her from her holds of the day. He was shedding her of her police skin, wiggling it over her before letting it drop on the side of the bed.

He wanted to cherish every bit of Judy, because the attack could have been worse than what it became. Nick didn't want to waste any bit. He wanted Judy. He wanted to show her how much he loved her. Naturally they were an intimate, loving couple. And they had spoke of initiating sex into the diet of their relationship. A discussion of the right time, as he recalled; no better time than when a couple was feeling it the most, he thought.

"Are we dirty?" He asked, straightening himself as he undid his own uniform, looking down at the beauty of his partner. "I'm afraid, my love, we're not dirty enough."


	16. Love Me Like You Do

Chapter sixteen, love is in the air and the room! Nick and Judy think about how they feel about taking that next step, as all couples do. I tried to channel the feels and such. Enjoy!

But, I am so grateful for all the reviews and the likes you're giving this fic. Also, thank you to those who have PMed me with your thoughts and ideas. Please, feel free to get in contact with me :).

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen- Love Me Like You Do**

If there was one thing Judith Hopps could not consider herself, it was submissive. Submissive was not in her vocabulary. In the traditional role of male versus female, the male would be the more dominant of the two. In Judy's case, perhaps she had more testosterone in her body, because she wasn't willing to bow down so easily. The challenge intrigued Judy, however, the minute Nick began to kiss and nip, she began to feel herself succumb to the desires welling up in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes began to close where she tuned into her senses. His touch, the firmness in the muscle of his body. She momentarily had to question whether or not she was drugged, because she could not recall the last time she felt such bliss.

Leaning against the wall of the shower stall, Nick's teeth grazed along Judy's neck and back, sending shivers to course through her, rendering her vulnerable and into his paws like putty. Nick desired to mold that putty into something beautiful, breathtaking, possessing this yearn to show her just how he saw her. One could tell a woman that they're beautiful and she'll smile, show a woman how beautiful she is and she'll believe it. Actions always spoke louder than pretty uttered words, the ultimate in compliment giving. Resting his paws along her hips, he felt her supple curves as he explored her, and how she moved and writhed beneath his touch. It amazed Nick just what his touch to do to this woman, so small and delicate.

Judy was anything but delicate, which awestruck him all the more. She didn't allow her size to prevent her from accomplishing her desires in life, and it inspired him to do very much of the same. Judy had no idea what kind of an impact she created on others, especially Nick. Words alone weren't enough for him to paint a picture of how he felt. Dipping his head down, he nipped her neck gently, trailing love nips along her throat to her shoulder, his tongue stroking back up to her jaw.

Nick felt her tense and that made him smile, pressing her front further against the cool tile. "To think, we're in a shower and we're still dirty." He felt her laugh against him. He grinned in response, his paws extending further down, cupping her curves. She released an airy moan into his traverse massage. he was trying to unravel her, urge her to allow herself to just drift with the tide of sensuality. She applied so much stress and pressure on herself on a daily basis, all Nick aspired to do was to take that away from her. She deserved a good time.

He pressed his hips upward, meeting the slow, tentative gyrations her body naturally carried to, seeking to move with her. She was creating a rhythm and he noted carefully before following. There were minor twitches as she began to find her groove. He pressed inward, her eyes widening softly. While Nick was the more experienced lover, he had never exactly made love, or considered mating. He had needs and he took care of them, but never made the time to slow it down and savor. Nothing motivated him enough to even make the attempt of finding someone to spend his lifetime with.

She was far different than any vixen he encountered in the past, whose proportions were similar to his and made the interaction that much easier. Judy was divergent, and established the experience to be all the newer to him, but this was a whole new world completely to Judy. He had nearly forgotten that she didn't have as much experience as he. He tensed in a pause and glanced down at her. She turned her head back up to him, her eyes wide, and her nose twitched softly as her form began to tremble between his paws. Guilt washed over him, and his throat went dry once more. A flag went off in the back of his mind that this was not right. She should not have been trembling.

"This is not the place to do this." He gave her an opportunity to voice whether she wanted to proceed.

Judy felt a twinge of defeat, feeling she had ruined the experience for the two of them by harboring nervousness. She looked down, distraught before Nick smiled, separating himself from her. When she didn't voice a protest, he leaned down and kissed her gingerly, an assurance kiss. Her paws gripped him, holding him tightly as she reciprocated tenderly, almost as though she were apologizing for breaking the flow they had started to create. She was combating emotions inside of her and Nick did not want her over-thinking. Okay, yes, it was a big step for her. He wanted her, above all, to enjoy herself. The shower was not the place for this commence, that was for later.

He massaged the bridge of his nose."To think, I would try to ravage my bunny in a shower. That is just despicable. She deserves more. This is not some steamy soft core scene, no sir."

She twisted herself to face him with confusion. He smiled and lathered up the body wash in the pads of his paws, cleansing his bunny, watching the dirt and grime wash off of her from the day and float down the shower drain. She relaxed into his hold, the steam from the shower expanded the jasmine scent from the wash bottle. If Nick was certain of anything, it was that he was not going to press her into something she was not ready for. He had to keep her inexperience in mind; he had to keep _her_ completely in mind.

After washing himself, he twisted the knobs of the shower to shut it off and dried Judy before tending to himself. Leaving the towels discarded on the floor. Nick scooped his lover into his arms and ushered her away back to the bedroom, completely sweeping her off her feet. While this may not have been an evening of a bed of rose petals and some jazzy music, Nick had every intention of making this as memorable as he was capable as his first was less than so. All he could remember of his was a creaky mattress in an old room with peeling wallpaper. Judy deserved special, actual romance, like the scenes in the movies he caught her watching.

Judy rowed herself back against the pillows. Her eyes followed him, taking in his form, her amethyst eyes trailing up his physique until she locked with his. She lay there, and he stood there, the hum of the outside world was nonexistent as the two of them contemplated what the next move would be. They were back where they nearly had begun before Judy protested for a shower; now he realized she had stalled from nerves and he leaned onto the bed, slowly crawling towards. One paw in front of the other, his eyes completely transfixed on his target.

"You know how when something devastating occurs, your life flashes before your eyes?" Nick inquired, watching her nod before continuing. "My life didn't flash before my eyes. When that weasel came at you and you fell limp on the floor, I saw my life _without you_ flash before my eyes." He shook his head as he proceeded to crawl forth to her. "I vow to always protect you, and love you. I want you to know you will always be safe with me. I want you as my partner in all ways, Judy. I-I'm serious."

Judy cupped Nick's cheeks in her paws, a tearful smile shined through. She felt his sincerity, the layers in his wall being dismantled for her."I love you." She leaned forward, capturing him to her as she tackled him backwards, the bullet-like force driving him back against the bed. She was petite and light, he couldn't win. He chuckled and kissed her once more, enabling her to assess control. Before long, he leaned forward, and then lowered her back down onto the bed.

"If you don't want this, let me know-"

"I want this," she interrupted. She was absolutely certain.

For Judy, it was a roller coaster she had never before excelled on. Sensual tumbles as they stumbled, but managed to catch themselves again and persevere through. She wanted this. She wanted every moment she could get her paws on with Nick. All the pieces were fitting into the missing folds Judy's life, she had begun to want things she never before thought she'd feel. As her eyes slid closed, feeling the swelter of Nick's breath on her back, she envisioned the white wedding; the children the two of them would create. Just as her mother warned, the bug would bite and it would bite hard, and once it bit, there was no stopping it. She wanted the security their bodies provided the other; the closeness and the intimacy.

Right now, she wanted the moment. She wanted Nick. This was the acknowledgement of trust and honesty that they had been building up towards. The gap that had been established that didn't necessarily have to be filled, but the two longed to. This was a lasting bond, an invisible tether that screamed they could not be broken. No matter what, nothing would sever their hold nor their passion. This was theirs.

Not only their bodies, but their minds were in sync. Nick wanted the closeness Judy gave him, the security, and the wanton passion. This was far better than the emptiness he had felt prior, sweat soaked false promises, and loose dangling words from the sultry voices of his past. Nick was never one to show sentiment, but this was the ultimate display of affection and of honesty as he collected his bunny close to him. This was the night Nick marked Judy as his. Nick nuzzled his head into her neck when they were through. Judy wrapped her arms around his paws and eventually turned around to face him.

"I think we'll need another shower," she suggested, taking note of the beads of sweat clinging to their fur.

He chuckled and pressed his forehead against hers. "Do I hear someone suggesting another go?"

She rolled her eyes, "As nice as that was, I don't know if I could keep up with you."

"And to think, the bunnies are the ones with that kind of stamina to multiply," he retorted playfully.

On the nightstand beside them, Judy's phone vibrated. Curious, she wiggled out of Nick's hold and leaned over to see. She wondered who would contact her at that hour of night. Glancing at the clock, it was clear past midnight. With the touch of a button, the phone screen illuminated for her to read the following text message from Clawhauser:

"Hey, Chief and I are leaving the station now. He wanted me to tell you for you and Wilde to take it easy tomorrow and he'll see you two on Monday. Try not to have too much fun recovering~ ;). Oh em goodness, if you do, I want _ALL_ the details. Night!"

She felt the heat rise back up to her cheeks as Nick looked over her shoulder and chuckled hard, his forehead falling against Judy's shoulder. He considered having a little fun with their number one fan. He contemplated a bedtime picture all snugged up beneath the covers, but as soon as he thought it, he thought against it.

"You should tell him too late."


	17. Fun Times at the Coliseum

You guys are great for continuing to check up on this fic! My apologies for the gap between this chapter and the last, getting down to the wire with these papers due. But, I'm back and I actually feel this chapter is a part one of two, but, anyway, enjoy! Oh, haha, I also hope you like the names I gave some of the bands.

* * *

 **Chapter 17- Fun Times at the Coliseum  
**

Judy had considered herself a very fortunate bunny that the chief had given them the weekend to recover. Because she and Nick? They couldn't keep their paws off one another. Nick was very tender in bed, even gentler in the shower and Judy began to feel things she never imagined she could. She thought the only pleasure in life was self-pleasure and self-gratification. Oh, was she ever wrong. It was learning to rely on another living being, aside from her. Nick wanted so much in life with Judy, and she saw it in his eyes. She was learning what a treasure it was to be able to share life aspirations with another.

To think, they ventured from being friends to this. She had been told the best relationship was with her best friend and as she watched Nick get up and make his way to their bathroom, she couldn't help but feel she had just that. She knew a lot of others didn't have the opportunity she did and always remained in the zone of friendship. Now that she thought about it, it was a little sad to think about; having feelings for someone who might never reciprocate.

Lying on her stomach, Judy thought about the nights Nick would stay over the apartment when she was living on her own, sharing a cramped space, but enjoying the closeness. It was an unknown back then, and Judy thought maybe that's what added to the excitement. There was no knowing back then what would come about them. They had found each other, Nick had Judy's back and vice versa. Watching television and movies until one, which was normally Judy, fell asleep against Nick and she would feel Nick's warmth cover her, slipping her further into slumber. She wouldn't trade those times for anything in this world.

Hearing the water running from the bathroom, Judy slid out of bed and headed into the living room, turning on the television. News anchors on Channel 07 were covering the Gazelle benefit concert that was to take place soon, a rally to support her case against Big Ant. In the back of her mind, Judy thought this news was stale. Perhaps this was inflating Gazelle merchandise and causing music piracy to spite Big Tony, but that's all Judy could see from this. She admired Gazelle and all she taught small children to believe in themselves and promote a healthy body image, but as she stood currently in the media as thin as a twig? It was the wrong message.

Changing the channel again, Judy saw more on the interspecies marriage bill. Couples of all types stood outside City Hall with picket signs, entranced by the mysticism that came with ruining the lives of others simply because one decided to love another of a different species. But it wasn't just that, as Judy's amethyst eyes soaked in the members of this party, it was also homosexual interspecies couples. Polls were on the rise, however, all these protests were sending the message clear. The numbers were increasing, rather than decreasing. Granted, the numbers only increased by two percent, but it was still a solid rise.

"Give us that right to love, damn it! I pay my taxes, I bring life into this world, and I contribute and make a difference! You would rather glorify these bums on the street, harassing us for our hard-earned money, than see me marry my partner of twenty-three years. How is what we're doing hurting anyone? You give me ONE good reason and I'll stop." A middle-aged giraffe stood, waving her poster frantically as she spoke. Donned in scrubs and bags under her eyes from years of what looked like all-nighters, she was going to be recognized either way, she must have figured.

"I won't take this cockamamie bull of loving someone of a different species being _wrong_. It's not. Do not segregate and discriminate because you're afraid. There's nothing to fear, nothing…" She trailed off as her eyes began to swell with brimming tears. Judy's ears pricked as she curled her knees to her chest.

"Now, you see that? Those creatures are getting upset and fighting while we're having the most amazing sex of our lives, am I right?" Nick chortled as he pecked the tip of her ear, which did leave a shiver to run down Judy sensually. She turned her head up to take him in.

"I don't know," Nick continued casually. "It sounds like we have the better deal."

"Do you think this bill will pass?" Judy asked honestly.

Nick leaned against the back of the couch, towel draped around his waist, his tail swayed gently as he mulled in thought. Things were looking good now, but he knew it could plummet just as quickly. "I think there's a good chance. I mean, couples in hiding are coming out now. They fear less of what could go wrong and are starting to see a difference they can make. Yeah, there are those against it, there are always going to be. So, honestly, it could go either way. And it's just as I said, and I'll keep saying it, no matter what, this won't have any impact on us. Just like the rest, we'll live our lives.

Look at Gazelle. She just came out that she's with that tiger sparkle-pants dancer of hers. And think about Michael, he had a kitten with a cat."

"Yeah, but do you think it'll come to a matter of acceptance because they all derive from the feline species?" Judy inquired. "Any word on Michael?"

"It might. It's a start." Nick shrugged, his eyes drinking in her uncertainty. "And no, no trace."

"Then you and I are always going to have a problem. Gazelle and William are always going to have a problem."

"Gazelle's a billionaire. She can pay to have her haters fuck off. Don't worry about this so much, and just enjoy. No matter what, it's in the bag," he said as he leaned down for a kiss. Judy leaned up to reciprocate.

* * *

The day of the Gazelle Benefit was upon them. The Nature Hut Coliseum was a large dome, encased in maple wood. The dome was well varnished and kept, holding three levels for the patrons to partake. The lower level was The Museum of Woodstick History. The property in which The Nature Hut Coliseum rested on was where the iconic rock event, Woodstick, took place in 1969. A time of love, passion, pleasure, and peace. Wes Dimple purchased the property, wanting to preserve such a timeless treasure. He was a buck with a cause, and despite marrying a doe himself, he supported interspecies marriage wholeheartedly and even more so, supported Gazelle and what she stood for. Not to mention, his wife was a huge fan of her work. The Woodstick Museum held books published by event goers and their experiences, memorabilia, t-shirts, replica flyers from the times, etc.

The ground floor was the staged arena where some iconic performs took stage. Woodstick bands, bands modeled after Woodstick bands, anyone who wanted their little slice of fame. The stage was collapsible with the exception of the floor stage.

The top floor, where the Gazelle Benefit would take place, was an attic storage unit that Wes had transformed into a ballroom. There was a small but eloquent stage, mainly dressed tables and chairs. It was certainly a black tie affair; the room was adorned with purple hues, blacks, whites, even hints of scarlet in the tapestry on the walls. Burgundy table clothes were over white cloths, black dressings over the cushioned chairs and a polished dance floor made space between the tables and the stage. Mainly a room for dinner parties, business events, art exhibits, Wes wanted this evening to be the talk of Zootopia come morning and a difference made whether for her and/or the interspecies cause.

Since Gazelle had come out about being in an interspecies relationship, the media was abuzz with her intentions with William. Everyone, including the ZPD, were preparing for the pearls of media that were to garnish the string of the event. Wholly, this was to save Gazelle from her contract with Big Ant, the Interspecies Movement was just bonus. In a few short hours, the media would congregate in their own private sector of the room to not disturb Gazelle. Dimple decided that if Gazelle so wished to take a private interview, she had every right to do so. He wouldn't allow anyone to bombard her. If they had a thought, they could tweet it.

Wes made his way to the front of the building to await the arrival of the ZPD. His own security crew had gathered in the lobby, their supervisor assigning stations and positions. All nodded to Wes as he passed by and the buck smiled in return. With a cane in hand, the metal tapped quietly with each step he made. He saw the black and white Hummer pull to the front to meet Wes. The doors opened as Nick Wilde stepped out, wearing a black and white three piece suit, bow tie included. He tugged at the bow uncomfortably, as he was not accustomed to such clothing restriction. Not even his uniform was this constricting.

A tap on the paw from Benjamin Clawhauser silently admonished. Judy had invited Clawhauser, seeing how much of a fan he was. Francine covered him at the desk, and he bounced in the suit fitting when he and Nick had gone a few days prior, pure excitement shrilled through him, the tailor almost didn't get the accurate measurements. Ben struck Nick a look to not mess up his look for the evening.

"It's perfect!" he purred happily, gushing as he was mere hours away from meeting his Angel with Horns.

Following next was Chief Bogo from the driver's seat, deciding his crew should go undercover, there was no way he was missing out on meeting Gazelle. Select few knew of his harboring admiration for the singer, and there was no chance he could let this slip by. He cleared his throat, glancing back into the vehicle for the last of his team to remove herself from the vehicle. Bogo's plan was to position vehicles around the perimeter, especially with Kravitz on the loose.

"Come on out, Hopps, that's an order."

When a female is accustomed to wearing leggings and uniform pants, envisioning herself in a dress was a nearly traumatic feat. Judy never considered herself a 'girly girl' by any means. She was learning to become more comfortable with her feminine feelings, especially when it came to terms of Nick. After a pregnant pause, Judith Hopps stepped out of the vehicle, sheathed in a purple evening gown of a v-neck cut, bringing out the sparkle in her amethyst eyes. The designer had recommended red, but she nixed that idea. She didn't want to appear a lusty little bunny, although the slit on the side of the gown didn't help her case, either. She would have considered something more simplistic, but in a unique way, it was classy.

Grumbling, she slid out of the vehicle, smoothing out the fitted garment and met the eyes of three highly impressed males. Nick whistled, which caused Judy's cheeks to warm. Ben leaned forward and gushed.

"Look at you! You look so beautiful! Oh em goodness, Chief, isn't she absolutely ravishing?" Ben began to ramble before Bogo cleared his throat. He was beginning to feel discomfort, hardly wanting to regard his officer as anything but.

"Yes, well, she does look nice."

"Officers! Welcome, welcome to The Nature Hut Coliseum!" Wes interrupted what was turning into an awkward powwow in front of his venue. "I am so thankful that you are here. My name is Wes Dimple, the owner of this venue. My wife Barbara is inside setting up and tending to the caterers. I am honored to have you here tonight." He bowed his head before raising it once more, smiling at the group. "Please, please come inside."

He pushed himself forward gingerly with his cane, Ben and Bogo entered after him with Judy and Nick following behind. Judy couldn't help but turn her head and take a quick glance around the area before stepping inside. ZPD met with security, briefing one another on the arrangements so they were all on the same page. As much as it was ZPD to lay down the rules, it was out of respect for the venue. And, Bogo truly didn't want to ruin any chances of seeing Gazelle.

"So, what are we to expect this evening?" Bogo questioned.

"We've limited the tickets to two hundred. The hall upstairs has enough room and then some," Wes explained. "There will be press and media, that should make two hundred and fifty, seeing how this was a sold out show in a matter of hours. We have The Spicy Mewls performing, Destiny's Bone, Nine Inch Chain, Tyke and Bleena Turner, Roman Prodigy, and Black Mammoth."

"Black Mammoth!?" Nick asked excitedly. "Hey Carrots, Black Mammoth!"

"The one in the same, my brother," Wes smiled. "Each of these artists wanted to come out and show their support for Gazelle. Their managers and producers have contributed a handsome amount towards paying out her contract. Our lawyer will tally up the amounts, but we do believe tonight we will free Gazelle."

Clawhauser breathed a sigh of relief and Bogo nearly cracked a smile. Nick and Judy couldn't help but lean in to see for themselves before Bogo caught himself and recomposed in front of Mr. Dimple. Wes guided them through corridors filled with framed signed posters from bands that have played throughout the years. As they ascended the staircase, framed artwork from those who donated pieces from their gallery events, or Dimple himself had purchased to get artists on their feet. He was a buck among bucks, a proprietor, supporter, and advocate for the arts of Zootopia.

"Will Big Tony be here tonight?" Nick inquired.

"No one has been able to reach Big Tony in weeks," Wes explained. "I doubt he'll be here, the coward. No matter, Gazelle won't have to deal with him for much longer. That man should lose his ability to handle other clients.

Oh! Barbara must have opened the roof."

Judy gazed in awe as she rounded the top ascension of the staircase, the roof was a skyline view of the world outside the theatrical dome. It would be the topper everyone didn't know they needed until they saw it. Judy was captivated by the sight and slowed her steps, her feet melting into the plush carpet before walking into the ballroom. The tables were decorated with floating candles in water that would be lit in a few hours' time. A doe drifted between the chairs, setting everything in place. She glanced up, large brown eyes crinkling at their edges upon the sight of her husband and his new cronies.

"You must be the Zootopia Police Department. What a pleasure, my name is Barbara Dimple."

"Yes ma'am," Judy replied. "Thank you for inviting us."

"You all are always welcomed guests in our establishment," Barbara replied. "Wes, darling, the caterers are actually downstairs, I have Zander tending to them now. Gazelle's significant other called, she should be here in just about five minutes from now. Daytona, um, Spicy Tay is also downstairs with Gerard. The other bands have e-mailed and they should be here on schedule. I told them to call if they saw a problem otherwise."

Wes nodded to his wife as he separated himself from Bogo and the others. He kissed Barbara on the cheek. Her hooves trembled gently with age, grey mingled gently into her caramel fur. She was not the same doe as she was in her days of Woodstick, but she was still moving. Wes assisted her then, turning his head after a few moments to Bogo.

"Would you mind meeting them downstairs? I'll be along shortly." Placing his wife as precedence, despite her protests, Wes would do all he was capable. Judy briefly captured husband putting his wife first and stole a glance at Nick before separating from the group to head downstairs, Clawhauser trailing after.

"I want to meet Spicy Tay. She's best friends with Gazelle, you know." To this, Judy chuckled.

"I didn't know that. Thanks for informing me." She had almost forgotten about the amount of information Clawhauser had on Gazelle. If there was such a thing as fan clubs anymore, Clawhauser would surely be the number one fan. She adjusted herself on occasion, making sure she didn't catch herself on the stairs or get the end of the dress caught in a crevice.

Judy walked down into the meeting room where a bull in a suit (Gerard, she assumed) and a bobcat stood. The young bobcat had her hand on her hip, snapping a piece of bubble gum before smiling widely. Dressed in a fishnet top over a short schoolgirl skirt, and pink tipped ears, Daytona Reilly nearly jumped at the sight of Judy Hopps entering the room.

"I am such a fan, Officer Hopps," she said excitedly. "I mean, you are such an inspiration to females everywhere, did you know that? My friends will be here in a bit, but, oh wow, I'm so sorry to gush. We really admire you and what you do. Gazelle can't get enough of what you do for Inters, too."

"Inters?" Judy was stumped.

"It's what we call interspecies relationships. Inters. Gazelle was really impressed at your stance in that country festival."

Judy wasn't accustomed to being complimented to her face. She had read people's comments and opinions on social media. But to hear it with her own ears, she was realizing her impact and why Bogo was taking the actions he was. She took it negatively, personally, but Bogo truly was looking out for her. As much as this was a positive message, in some cases, the negative outweighed, and Bogo couldn't chance that. Brought back by the bobcat taking her hands into her own, Judy met the young girl's eyes.

"We need more like you in this world."

"Indeed we do," came the voice of the sparkle-pants tiger himself, William Sanderson entered through the back door. If Clawhauser was ready for convulsions at the sight of Spicy Tay, now he was ready to lose his mind; because if Sanderson was here, that meant so was Gazelle.

Before Judy could answer, Clawhauser's muffled squeal caused her to laugh softly. "My friend here is really looking forward to meeting Miss. Gazelle. Mr. Sanderson, it's a pleasure."

The tiger smiled and bowed his head to Judy. "I'll go get her."


	18. Whispers of an Angel

Hey all, I am so sorry for the major gap between last chapter and this one. That final paper had me by the throat and I'm graduating this Sunday. Good news is that I was accepted into another college, so, yay!

Anywho, on this chapter: I feel rusty as hell going back into this, so, this may not be my best chapter. However, it gets the job done. I hope you all enjoy it, regardless! I really wanted to personify Gazelle, as she was a bit of a prominent figure in the movie. I am very grateful for everyone who has stuck by this fic so far, you all are fantastic! Thank you!

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen- Whispers of an Angel**

Heels clacked gently against the tiled floor, long lithe legs followed, peeking out against the slit of the silver gown she wore. Clawhauser's "Angel with Wings" stepped into the doorway, the silver sheathe clung to her curves. Her bare arms were interlocked into the arm of William's tuxedo as she looked up at him with such adoration before turning her attention to Daytona and the rest of the police department. Her eyes fell on Judy, widening gently before both hooves covered her mouth. It was as though two stars were meeting eye to eye, Clawhauser had to step back to comprehend just what exactly was transpiring.

Judy wasn't as star stricken as she thought she would be, perhaps because Judy acknowledged Gazelle has another animal, just like her. Yes, she had platinum records and she was a face everyone knew. But, right now, to Judy, Gazelle was another woman in need of her protection.

"It is an honor to meet you, Miss. Gazelle." Humble was the way to go, Judy thought. She didn't want to appear too eager, she assumed Gazelle had enough of that as is. Just as Clawhauser was doing now.

Silence wafted into the air between the two, Clawhauser glanced from Gazelle to Judy and back again. It was always a wonder what kind of individual Gazelle was behind the glam and makeup. Many thought she was stuck up because she didn't sign autographs all the time, some claimed she was a genuine sweetheart who took pictures with sickly children after her shows. She did charity, did meet and greets, never once wanting to disappoint her fans. Coming out as an 'Inter' may have possibly killed a chunk of her fan base, but, Gazelle would bounce back either way. So, exactly what kind of person was Gazelle?

Judging by how taken she was by looking at Judy, it was safe to say that she was just like everyone else. She was another animal who happened to be talented, had a fan base, was popular, and had idols of her own that she looked up to. Daytona clapped a paw on Judy's shoulder and grinned.

"It is an honor to meet _you,_ Officer Hopps. I have followed your story for some time now. I am constantly inspired by your drive for a greater good, for the Zootopia I love." She rested a hoof on her chest. "Thank you for all that you do, for all of us that fear to speak up."

"Thank you for giving them something to believe in," Judy replied.

"You two could gush about one another all night, I bet, but this guy here looks like he's gonna burst," Spicy Tay, Daytona, commented.

Both females looked over to Clawhauser who stared at Gazelle wide eyed. He was completely stricken and smitten with the pop icon. Paws hiked up all the way to his neck folds, red in his cheeks. At last he was meeting his idol, and with all the speeches he rehearsed in his head praising her and highlighting his admiration for her, he found himself to be at a total loss for words…and he could barely believe that.

"Gazelle, this is my coworker and good friend, Benjamin Clawhauser. He really is a big fan of yours," Judy explained, resting a paw on her coworker's arm. Ben looked at Judy and nodded silently, feeling his chest tighten. Slightly taken aback, Gazelle granted Clawhauser a soft smile and approached him, leaning down to apply a tender kiss upon his head.

"Thank you for being such a fan. I am truly touched, Benjamin Clawhauser."

Mouth agape, Ben found himself nodding in response. He fought himself on the inside to speak up before she started walking away, once she did, he was certain he would never find the courage throughout the remainder of the evening. Gazelle would be too busy with press and her friends to even bother looking the ZPD's way again. He couldn't pass this chance up.

"P-please, call me," he paused, "Ben." He cleared his throat, realizing that didn't come out nearly as bad as he thought it would. "Gazelle, I just wanted to say, you are such an inspiration, and you're gorgeous, and I love your hair. I have all of your records, really, you should see my apartment-"

Before he had even the remote possibility of professing a shrine in his closet made of memorabilia, or concert tickets, and other oddities, Judy thought she would stop him. It went from complimenting to creepy ramble in a rather speedy pace, which startled her and she was afraid it would startle Gazelle. Slowly turning her head back to the blonde icon, Gazelle stared, unsure how to answer before she heard the gentle rumble of William's laugh. Gazelle followed and laughed, her smile wider as she embraced Benjamin. Truly, she was open to those she felt she could trust.

"You all are so sweet," she commented. "Your kindness moves me. It gives me hope that all hope is not lost for the people of Zootopia."

Daytona motioned for them to begin ascending the stairs, she checked the clock. They had a little bit of wiggle room, but she still wanted to make good timing. The remainder took to Daytona's lead, Judy held onto the railing of the stairs as she turned her head to look at Gazelle to reply to her.

"There's still hope yet," Judy replied. "The strength of the bond between you and William proves that. You create the hope, those with open enough minds will be willing to embrace that, as well. I don't know what others are scared of. I know people are afraid of what they don't know, but for how long can they fear what's been around for decades?"

"You and Mr. Wilde are another prime example," Gazelle retorted. "You are so strong and so passionate. That passion inspires me."

Judy's head was straight as she took in Gazelle's words, letting them sink in. _Strong and passionate_ , that was a way to describe their relationship, and that brought a smile to her. They met Nick and Wes at the top of the staircase. Wes clasped Gazelle's hooves into his own and kissed each side of her cheeks. "Everything is just about ready. Please, my dear, have a bite and freshen up." And with that, he whisked Gazelle away from view. Nick shook his head before his eyes fell on Judy and offered her a paw. She accepted the extended paw and rose up to bump against his chest as they both chuckled in the aftermath.

Clawhauser was in a daze, unable to believe he was caressed by his melodic angel. Spicy Tay rested her paws against her hips and shook her head. She remembered being younger and carried on about her rock star crushes, but she didn't ever think she had that love stricken look on her face as Clawhauser did. She clapped her paw against his back and guided him into the back room. "Come on big guy, you can meet the rest of the girls." The last thing she wanted was the poor mammal bumping into walls.

The room was flooded with idols and icons, chatting over at the buffet table that had been established for them and would be cleaned just before they allowed the ticketed guests in. Wes wondered what kind of turnout this would be, he only prayed that it would be a positive one. Darla kept her hooves in her lap as she took in the scene, her eyes absorbing all the bands she grew up with. But, if there was one thing that she believed anyone could take away from this experience was that they were individuals, not just a band name. She had since changed into her evening gown and guided anyone not yet dressed to do the same, it was a gentle nudging advisement before resuming in the backdrop, taking it all in again as they all heeded her advice, tossed out their finished plates and wandered into the back room and hall to change and prepare.

* * *

Three hours later, the room was flooded with guests and press, guided by security into their designated areas, Wes and Darla greeted them all before one of them would address the microphone. They wanted to use it if it was absolutely necessary, believing everything could be handled without having to extend the volume. Mammals of all sorts dressed in their evening best were seated, placing in drink orders and helping themselves to the buffet that were kept warm by the burners beneath the trays.

Nick and Judy were covering the VIP section while Gazelle dressed with Spicy Tay in the back, Nick bucked up the courage to engage in entertaining conversation with Black Mammoth's lead guitarist and singer. As Judy took a moment to take a turn around the room, there was an overwhelming sense of magic in the room. She could get drunk off the high she felt at the moment, feeling anything was possible. She wanted to have Nick take her on the dance floor, dip her, caress her; right now, she was basking in this new emotion of acceptance, want, and bravery than she had felt in years.

In the background, she could hear reporters babbling into recorders, or the mini recording cameras that were allowed in the room to not distract and take up space. Photographers slunk into corners to capture perfect angles, going as far as to photograph the place settings to capture every detail of the event. But, that could have been Wes' idea for all she knew, the buck was full of surprises. One of which happened to be a live string orchestra for all to enjoy while they sat down to dinner before the show began. Who wanted clinking plates and wine glass to disturb any of his artist's performances? He had more respect for them and it showed.

Nick glanced at Judy before linking her arm into his and led her to the dance space, where few had taken advantage of the waltz that strung up. Bogo decided against protesting, while they were on the job and had a mission, their particular individual was getting changed with her significant other nearby. He straightened himself up and watched them, understanding well the hard time he had given them, and it was only to strengthen them. He truly did think the world of them, even if he didn't often express it as such. They were two youths who had a lot going for them and they would get far in this lifetime, they just needed to know how to not draw the negative attention to them. But then again, it would have happened whether they had actually accomplished a wrongdoing or not, because that was just how this world operated.

Holding her close, Nick swept her along the varnished floor, grinning as he took her through the steps she stumbled and struggled with. She managed to ask where he learned to dance and that caused his grin to widen. Many cousins meant many weddings and many weddings lead to a hell of a lot of ballroom dancing. She was impressed and he knew it. They attracted the attention of other eyes in the room, including the photographers who snapped multiple pictures of them. Let them see that this is what love looked like, Nick dared them as he captured them in the corner of his eye. Flash or no flash, Nick had a good idea of what was transpiring.

Bogo stiffened, but relaxed when Clawhauser returned. "And where have you been all evening?" Bogo inquired.

"I just spent an hour doing Gazelle's hair and makeup since her stylist bailed on her."

Bogo blinked gently, absorbing this information. He had but a glimpse of Gazelle, and his desk officer was glamming her up. Inside, he was jealous in all aspects, but on the outside, he remained…mildly professional. He merely quirked a brow and said nothing as he slid away from the cheetah without so much as another breath spoken. Bogo resumed his focus back to Nick and Judy, attempting to internally rally a solution to this problem.

This bill was above all of them, beyond any ounce of comprehension, the destiny's that weighed on this decision. Watching the fox and the bunny, he had to shake his head. And when they kissed, Bogo had to look away, because the thought of all of this going downhill was enough to cause his seemingly cold heart to break. Sure, there would be alternate solutions, but none that would make anyone happy in the end. This was all so City Hall was cool and comfortable, ultimately, they would be happy; they just didn't want to deal with the stress of backlash.

The duo had enough against them. She was a bunny, who happened to be female and happened to rise above her sexist viewers and cause a movement she wasn't even aware of. And he was a mistrusted fox, whose ancestor's pegged his destiny decades before he was born. And now for these two creatures to fall in love, it would be a miracle for them to rise above that even further. But, a) he'd be damned proud of they did, and b) they would gain the respect of millions if this bill so passed.

Bogo lifted his eyes as the orchestra ended and the lights dimmed, a spotlight was passed to the stage where Spicy Tay approached in a glittering pink ball gown, her magenta tipped ears standing out as they twitched with excitement as wide as her smile. She took the mic stand between her paws and spoke into the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, mammals of all species, it is an honor to have all of you here this evening for the Gazelle Benefit. She's actually in the back right now, waiting to see everyone, and she was telling me how grateful she is for all of you to be in attendance. I'm Daytona Reilly, Spicy Tay, of the Spicy Mewls and I am proud to announce with the ticket sales from tonight, we have exceeded the cost of her contract break from her now former manager. Thank you everyone, press, fans, the donation from the ZPD, thank you all."

This earned a round of applause from the entrants, spotlight on the ZPD as Bogo and Clawhauser had been in charge of gathering the rather generous donation. The attention turned back to Spicy Tay whose eyes were glistening with pride.

"You know, I remembered seeing Gazelle when all of this was transpiring, and I was heartbroken. Because Gazelle would never want to hurt another living soul. She came to Zootopia to better herself and to better the lives of others. So, why would anyone want to hurt Gazelle? Big Tony isn't fit to manage someone else if it means trying to break them so they could gain control. What a poisonous person. There is thousands of dollars extra that Gazelle is excited to announce will be put into a support center for those who need, because no one should suffer, nor should they have to alone." Daytona glanced behind her shoulder before greeting the audience once more. "And without further ado, I'm honored to introduce Gazelle!"

One more, silver heels clacked gently among the increased volume of clapping. Blond waves bounced behind her as she approached, loose curls (courtesy of Clawhauser) floating with her form. She embraced Daytona and squeezed her to her body before kissing her forehead and turning to the crowd.

"I am honored and blessed to be here with all of you tonight. Thank you for all of your support, I do not even know where to begin." The audience laughed with her, camera's flashed, recorder's extended to catch her speech as Gazelle continued. "When I was a little girl, I had dreams of a colorful and brighter tomorrow. You all supported me when I first appeared on Zootopian Idol, I feel you laughed with me, cried with me, gave me hope. No matter what, no matter how bumpy the road, stormy the sea, I want all of you to always imagine a more colorful and brighter tomorrow, and to remember that, as you have told me."

Judy smiled up at her, she was truly a positive influence. It wasn't just her pop persona. Judy leaned into Nick as he tightened his hold on her. A more colorful and brighter tomorrow was a beautiful way to be hopeful for better days. That earned a round of applause, feeling everyone in the room fall further in love with Gazelle. She was just a sweetheart with a big heart who was taken advantage of, and now she was freed.

"I also wish to address the upcoming votes for the Interspecies Relations Bill. I cannot tell you where to look, or who to turn to for an answer. This is a decision that must come from within. If you vote no, you deny millions of their right to love and their happiness. It is a fact, that this is a form of restriction, a form of control. Do not control the lives of others, because I doubt you would enjoy it. Either way, all would still love, and that is also a fact. They will still love, but with bitterness and hate."

Silence. Reporters ate up the speech and would have it printed in tomorrow's news, and if anyone had been listening to the radio, they would be sure to catch bits and pieces of this speech. Gazelle looked from right, to left, and then returned to the center. Muffled claps came from the back where Wes stood, Darla followed, and then carried on by Judy, Nick, Clawhauser, Daytona and the rest of the room slowly transitioned from awkward to slow smiles and support.

"Let us not love with bitterness and hate. Let us live, love and try everything!"

Which carried off into her number one song from her album of the same title. She wanted to perform to show her passion, her love for the art. It was an acoustic version, which meant she could take her time with it. Daytona joined in with her, Wes passed a microphone to the lead singer of Black Mammoth, Mozzy. All of them snagged a verse, and all of them gave it their all.

However, something was amiss. Bogo and Judy glanced at one another, she prepared to investigate now that off putting scent that stood out from the remainder of the heated food in the trays, above the scent of the alcohol in fluted glasses, potent against the perfumes that clung to the fur of the females in attendance. Judy moved away from Nick, Wes perked his attention to them. Judy met the concerned eyes of Daytona, who kept singing, although her eyes follow Judy's.

The last thing the bunny sought to do was create a panicked scene. She and Bogo sifted through tables casually, although others began to sniff in curiosity, as well. Judy had to determine what this was, whether it was gas or bad cologne. All directions led to the press table. Nick trailed behind in the opposite direction, damned if he would have Judy investigate without him, if this was serious, he would toss her out of harm's way. This could have been a ploy of Big Tony, looking to seek revenge in a press member, a disgruntled ticket goer who didn't enjoy Gazelle per say and came to stir up trouble. Anything was possible and Judy was trying her options. With Nick's orders, Clawhauser remained near the stage to protect Gazelle, wanting to prove he was more than a fabulous, glamorous desk officer, that he was capable of protecting another.

The scent Nick picked up was concerning, his ears perked. It wasn't gas, it wasn't bad cologne, this was something else and something possibly only he could recognize. Gazelle picked up key and enamored those who hadn't caught the scent as of yet, it lingered in Nick's nostrils and would creep up there for some time. His nose twitched, trying to rid himself of the unpleasant odor, it would eventually drive him mad.

Judy ducked between Bogo's legs and under the table as their chief caused a distraction via discussion with the reporters. Judy was unsure of what she would find, but whatever it was, she couldn't let him/her escape into the open where everyone else resided. Nick froze as Judy delved and disappeared beneath the table cloth, his paw slowly reached into his back pocket. A white package resided in the center of the circle of feet. She cautiously crawled towards it, separating the fold of the slit in her dress, she unzipped a small pouch attached to her thigh and removed a pair of tweezers. Whatever the offending scent was encased in, it was paper thin. She discovered it was paper. After ruling out a ticking bomb, she proceeded in undoing the folds and jumped back when she saw the rotted fish carcass within. She covered her nose, unable to handle the overwhelming stench the moment the fish was uncovered.

From beneath the table, pops sounded overhead, which caused Judy's head to turn in that direction, only for her to receive a kick to the face. She shook it off and removed herself from the table, squeezing out from between the offending legs, grateful at that moment of her size. She emerged to fresher air and glass showering, appearing like stars pouring down from the sky. Reporters fled from the table and others rose with guns directed at the police.

"Stop! Police!"

Clawhauser urged Gazelle from the stage, along with Daytona, while guns were directed at Bogo, Wilde, and now Hopps. Attendants screamed and bolted from the tables, covering their heads with their paws to prevent glass from impaling them. Several assailants crouched in landing from the roof of the shattered dome. Gun shots rang through the dome, fired into the air as Wes covered Darla beneath a nearby table. The warning shots were beginning to remove those from the building, all but the ones they sought after. Innocent's flooded from the dome, panicking for their lives.

"Drop your weapons!" Bogo aimed his gun at one of the targets, all dressed in navy blue and black sweatsuits, masked, and identical. They aimed their guns at each of the officers before one shot was fired and Judy watched with wide amethyst eyes as it embedded itself in Nick's chest, followed by a second shot as Nick had begun to move in Judy's direction.


	19. Dancing on the Border

Hey everyone, back with chapter nineteen! How exciting is this to be moving along? Poor Nick is down for the count! Judy is about ready for some blood, and who could blame her? Not to mention, we meet another character that has been hinted at for a bit along with the creep behind Nick on a bed of glass. Dun, dun, dun...

Fan interaction time! What say you I were to put a "soundtrack" together for this fic? What songs would you consider? I'm intrigued for your responses!

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen- Dancing on the Border**

For Judy, the scene that took place before her was unreal. Watching the bullet pierce through Nick, watching its sister take another stab at her lover, taking in his body twisting, morphing, and falling backwards onto the pool of glass and hit the ground with an audible thud and crunch. Her heart thumped in her chest, she even believed her heart stopped the moment he was shot. She ran towards him, but her legs resembled led. She couldn't move fast enough as she heard the distorted voice of Bogo shout for Clawhauser and the Dome's security to take on the assailants.

Along the way, she tripped over the leg of a chair and fell forward into Nick, her dress splattered with his blood and her own. Judy's paws shook as she attempted to find any source of life in Nick. She took his pulse, he had lost consciousness and she prayed to the Almighty for salvation, she prayed in the midst of her thoughts to save Nick. Judy would have given anything to hear him breathe, to feel his arms around her. The tears splashed into the bullet wounds and she bowed her head, pressing it into his chest and sobbed.

She cursed. Nick hadn't worn a vest, doubting the need for one before they left and Judy was fortunate to not have been shot herself, even though the assailant's tried. Nick had taken her hits, he had endured his own. She picked her head back up, her paw reaching to his face as she heard Wes call for an ambulance. Darla kneeled down beside her and Gazelle emerged from beneath William's protective crouch, feeling it unwise to try to leave as the individuals were shooting. Judy reached once more and felt for a pulse, now concentrating. As scared and emotional as she was, she tuned everyone else out who screamed, cried, and pleaded for the bunny officer to answer them.

"You can't leave me now," Judy whispered to him. "We've only just begun our adventure. Don't you remember? Nick, don't you remember?" She was desperate for a response as her whispers were choked.

As she began to unbutton his tux, Judy recalled when she first met him. His cynical attitude really drove her mad. All the bickering and differences were so apparent that she never even imagined the two could be more than what they were: opposites. But, they worked, and as she discovered, worked well. Nick was her missing piece to completing her case and since then they were inseparable. It all flashed before her eyes, staying over each other's apartments before eventually moving in together because it just made sense. The nights they fell asleep against one another, the nights where they almost kissed. The nights Nick held her in his arms and refused to let go, despite Judy's squeals of protest. Nick would just look down at her so intensely, so lovingly.

The sexual attraction and tension was very much there and it took Judy now to acknowledge it. She had been such a shy bunny, but they were meant to be with one another. She was a woman of logic, but there was little logic when it came to love and she realized then she loved Nick with every fiber of her fuzzy being. She realized how much she loved Nick, how much she couldn't picture waking up without him beside her; he _was_ the one meant for her and they had so much more left to accomplish before they were done with this lifetime. They were not yet done.

Her fur was soaked with blood, taking two digits and pressing it to the side of his neck. It was there, faint, but there was a pulse which caused Judy to internally leap for joy. Her chest heaved with relief as she tearfully smiled down at him. It seemed to her he wasn't done yet, either. Nick always had been a fighter, and she never doubted for a second that he would quit now while it was good.

"An ambulance is on its way, Officer Hopps," Wes relayed to her. Judy turned her head to acknowledge him and nodded.

"Is he…going to make it?" Gazelle asked. In the background, they could hear Bogo and the struggling grunts of the individuals who attempted to take an officer's life. Bogo slammed the armed male into the table, Judy examined the wild look in her chief's eyes. She kept her paw to his neck to continue to remind herself that Nick was still alive.

Bogo practically tore the mask off, ripping black fur in the process, revealing not a disgruntled fan, nor was it Big Tony, but it was Michael Kravitz. And as promised, he attacked when they least suspected it. Judy had been on her guard, she had attempted to track him, but he had made certain that he couldn't be found. It had turned into a cold trail, but Judy had no wish to give up; especially with Nick's life threatened and in the balance. Her nose twitched, she felt herself well up with emotion all over again. Her paw lifted from Nick's neck. No longer in charge of her actions, she found herself up from the floor and over to Kravitz where her paw balled into a fist and reared one back into his cheek. She may as well have blacked out.

Nick's blood traveled across Kravtiz's own fur and her chest heaved as she went in for another. Her paw connected again with his cheek, unforgiving, unladylike, and unprofessional. Darla had taken charge of Nick's body, attempting to press untouched table cloth into the wounds to stifle the blood until the paramedics came. Clawhauser watched in horror, as he had the other two assailants in each paw. He may have been fluffy, but he was terribly strong, much to their inaccurate dismay. Wes tugged Judy off of the revealed attacker, taking in the surprised eyes of ZPD's chief.

Judy no longer was concerned with her consequences. If Nick died before the paramedics arrived, that would have been consequence enough. This bastard had put them on a chase through hell, risking themselves repeatedly, had been insulted and worn because of his internal problems. Normally collected, Judy had lost control of herself as the tears rolled down her cheeks in streams of grief. She slackened in Wes' arms as Bogo hoisted Kravitz to his eye level. Hopps had only managed to get a few good punches in to his nose and right eye.

"So, you're the scumbag who have been giving my officer's a hard time because you can't seem to come clean. Well, you'll have plenty of time in a maximum security prison to think about your actions. Assault one of my officers, will you?"

With slurred speech, Michael replied, blinking the eye that wasn't on the onset of closing. "They're filthy. She is the cause of why Nick went sour. He fucks a bunny and he loses everything."

"Sounds like jealousy to me. Hopps, I told you not to bring your dramatic shit into my squad. Come along, then." He hoisted Michael over his shoulder to secure him. Bogo felt him squirm and turned to Judy, his gaze softening. "I want a report on Wilde's progress, do you understand me?"

Judy straightened herself once Wes had loosened his hold on her and settled her upright. She teared her eyes away from Nick long enough to meet Bogo's. "Yes, sir," she replied, solemnly.

* * *

"He's stable, but it's faint. Multiple gunshot wounds, lacerations from glass. We'd better get him out of here stat." The paramedics arrived once Bogo and Clawhauser had left with the assailants in tow.

They placed Nick on the stretcher, wheeling it away and forcing Judy to let his paw go. She thought to herself, perhaps if she closed her eyes, then all of this would be some terrible nightmare. But, when she had closed her eyes, she collapsed onto her knees, breaking down into uncontrollable sobs. Her cries were tortured, letting loose of all emotion she had compressed since this mess began. At least the chapter on Michael would be over, there would be no chance of his escape.

Darla approached Judy, placing her hoof on the young bunny's shoulder. "Come on, we'll take you."

She was silent throughout the ride in the back of Wes' SUV. Her head hung limp as she stared into her lap, her mind rampant with thoughts of Nick and the future they may not have together. His fighting was inspiration to her, he was hanging on for as long as he was able, and Judy respected him and loved him all the more for it. She leaned back into the seat, her glossed over eyes staring out the window, into the oncoming traffic, wailing ambulances, which left Judy's breath to hitch in her throat. She would feel the effects of an ambulance siren and connect it to this night for a little time, she acknowledged.

Outside the hospital was the media lying in wait. The blood began to boil in Judy once more, how those vultures dare come to document this story for their own personal gain. _The Gazelle Benefit Concert seized by a madman in a onesie, shoots an officer attempting to protect another-_ she already envisioned the news and the papers come morning and the thought rotted her stomach. She felt the car stop, glancing to the front where Wes turned his head to her.

"Go on, we'll meet you inside."

Judy took that as a cue to exit the car and dash past the reporters who cried her name for her attention. If she could hiss, she would, ignoring them as she dashed into the double doors, between two security officers who boomed for the press to step behind the door. There would be no admittance and Judy sighed with relief. She was already disturbed enough, she didn't need the press to be on top of her in addition. The waiting room rose, Judy identifying them all to be their brethren of the ZPD and she smiled.

"They won't let any of us through."

"He's still in surgery."

"Find out for us, won't you?"

Francine had been the last to inquire. They all came at her with statements and questions, it was a bit dizzying. She had taken no sign of Bogo, nor of Clawhauser. Her front teeth nipped her bottom lip before turning to the desk. She wasn't married to Nick, nor was she family and for a moment, she felt an ounce of defeat. She was as good as his wife, she should have been given something a little more than the rest.

"It's all over the news, Judy," Francine added.

Slightly irritated, she guessed that from the hospital emergency entry. She nodded and approached the desk, bouncing up and down in her blood smeared gown, the head nurse leaned in to see over the lip of the counter.

"Can I help you?"

"My name is Officer Judith Hopps of the ZPD. I'm here to see Officer Nick Wilde. I'm his partner."

"Ma'am, unless you're his wife or related to him by blood, I'm afraid I can't let you in. Have a seat with the other officers. While I have all the respect in the world for the ZPD and what you all do, it's against hospital policy. If I make the exception for you, they'll all demand the same. Please have a seat, thank you." Her monotonous, deadpan voice grated Judy's nerves, she balled her paws into fists before simmering and merely walked away in compliance. She stood in between all of her coworkers, her foot thumping in agitation. The tears of frustration bubbled in her eyes as she willed them back.

If Bogo had been there, perhaps there was something he could have done. Instead, she found herself in a stalemate. There were cameras everywhere, and even if she did take advantage of her size, she would have eventually been caught. In all fairness, Nick was in surgery, there was nothing more that she could do, anyway. All she would have done was sit by his bedside, waiting for him to return to recover and lose herself in her thoughts of guilt. Nick had taken the bullet for her, and she was grateful. There was no way she could ever repay him. They loved each other, there really was no repayment because love was it, and it was enough.

She felt all eyes on her and she turned to each of them, many of which she never had a full conversation with aside from morning and evening greetings in passing shifts. But, here they all were for her and for Nick. Gazelle entered after with William, his tuxedo coat around her head and shoulders to hide her from the press, although the cameras snapped regardless. They were hungry and desperate. Daytona followed after with them, running to Judy to embrace her. While they weren't all the best of friends, they were survivors of an attack and that meant something to Daytona.

Eyes widened as Gazelle approached them, inside and outside of the ZPD. Gazelle had made an appearance in the hospital lobby. "What are you all doing here?" Judy asked. "I'm so sorry to have left you all, are you alright?"

"We are fine, I assure you, just fine," Gazelle voiced. "We came to make sure Officer Wilde was alright."

"But, aren't you worried about the paparazzi?"

"They have little matter in this case," Gazelle replied sternly, Judy sensing her distaste for their following in such a private and delicate situation."

Judy smiled, "Thank you. All of you for being here. I really don't know where I would be if it wasn't for everyone."

She captured the smiles of Gazelle and Daytona, William nodded in response. Judy's phone sounded, reading the message from Chief Bogo, who extended his apologies for not being present as he had to watch the precinct and make sure Kravitz didn't escape his hold. He had a responsibility to the precinct, and Judy understood.

Patients rose to take pictures of Gazelle, attempting to slowly approach and William stopped them, requesting no picture taking at the moment. McHorn retrieved a hot cup of carrot juice for Judy, as she sipped them in the smallest of increments, another helped wipe the blood off her. She felt embarrassed, helpless, but she also was beginning to feel numb. She thought then that she couldn't allow Daytona, Gazelle and William stay. As kind as that was of the them, they had their own lives to lead and staying for however long they were going to be present for wasn't fair to the pop idols. She ignored the sudden buzz of her phone, messages from her parents wondering of her wellbeing, claiming they saw her enter the hospital on the news. Family attempted to call, Clawhauser, even Mr. Big and his daughter; but she didn't answer. Eventually she would.

"I appreciate all of you coming, but you should go," Judy murmured after removing the styrofoam cup from her lips. She licked them delicately before glancing up. It felt like it had been hours, she was uncertain how long they all had been present for. No one had notified her of Nick's progress and she was becoming agitated. Her leg began to tremble in nervousness before she rose, maybe walking would help ease her frazzled mind.

"But, Judy-" Daytona had began, however, Gazelle returned, tightening William's jacket around her shoulders.

"There is still no word."

"It has been a long night for everyone. I appreciate you coming, but you all should get some rest. Miss. Gazelle, I'm sorry about your function," Judy commented.

"Officer Hopps, it has been a pleasure to get to know you and your police family. Please keep us informed of Officer Wilde's progress." Gazelle collected Judy's paws into her hooves and squeezed them gently before pulling Judy into an embrace. Judy would forever be grateful for her kindness, truly was she an artist with a golden heart. Gazelle certainly was no gimmick. Judy returned the embrace before William ushered her and Daytona out. Judy's eyes followed them as she took in the figure of another who entered.

A female in a tan trench coat. Nothing peculiar about that, but upon further examination was that this female was a red fox, whose eyes and facial structure strongly resembled Nick. Judy's amethyst consumed this woman and felt her blood run cold. How could she possibly explain this to the woman she never met? To the woman who birthed the fox she dearly loved? Judy's throat was dry as she attempted to swallow the dry lump that had developed in the back of her throat as the fox in the trench coat looked onto Judy with a burning fixed gaze, and none too pleased for that matter. While all defenses emerged inside of the bunny, in all honesty, she couldn't blame Rhonda Wilde even if she tried to.

It was then that both woman looked into the others eyes, burning with questions, intense with emotion and startled at the misfortune of finally meeting one another in this fashion. Rhonda never imagined meeting her son's intended adorned in an evening gown encrusted with her son's blood. Rhonda's mind was set on hating this bunny, but her emotions betrayed her anger as tears worked their way to making an entrance.

"So, you're the reason why my son is in this hospital." Cold, saturated with malice as Rhonda pointed blame on Judith Hopps. It didn't matter what her son did prior to meeting her, it was under this bunny's influence that her son was fighting for his life. How dare she.


	20. Making History

Alright, chapter twenty. A lot happens in this chapter, and I know a lot of you were unhappy with how last chapter went. I hope this makes up for it! A lot of Nick's heritage is explained here, and Rhonda's character is filled out a bit. I actually really like this chapter, and I hope you all do, too. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty- Making History**

It truly felt like predator was stalking prey. Rhonda practically circled Judy, studying the bunny before her. When Nick had first told her about having a prey for a significant other, she automatically knew it wasn't going to stand. Predator and prey were natural enemies, that's the way it had always been. What kind of fulfilling life could she have with her son? He wouldn't be able to provide her with children, the likeliness of marriage was questionable and so was their fate. Her son had been placed in this dangerous situation because of her influence and the attention she brought them. She knew the bunny loved her son, she grimaced at the thought. However, love wasn't enough if her son died over a mere bunny.

Rhonda Wilde was a woman who profoundly believed in true love and all the fairy tale romance. She tried feeding Nick those stories on those exceptionally hard evenings (namely that boy scouts meeting in his youth). She worried for Nick and if he would ever find love and truly find happiness. He was a good fox with a bright future. Yes, his father leaving had left him in a predicament to make money in ways she certainly hadn't been too fond of; but it got them through.

Almighty knows she wanted Nick to grow out of it and settle himself down. She didn't want attention brought to him any more than it had. She didn't know how many times she could see her son in cuffs, or wrapped up in some vixen who would peddle him (although he wound up hustling her, the smart guy). She just wanted a wholesome life for him, although she knew the unlikeliness of that considering her family's history.

She actually bestowed a rather powerful lineage. The great-granddaughter of Maid Marion and Robin Hood. That's why she believed so firmly in true love and all things having a tendency of working themselves out. Her grandparents were prime examples of true love prevailing through the darkest of times. Her bloodline ran strong for decades until some relative foxes took their role as Robin Hood's ancestor a little too far. Stealing became less for the poor and more for selfish reasons, and evolved into deceit, cheating, swindling, and foxes became mistrusted altogether. History dated and the further one read into it, the more the once good name crumbled to nothingness. Rhonda never forgot who her great-grandparents were and what they stood for. Her husband was proud of her lineage, so proud he sought to resurrect the name Robin Hood had made for himself, for his children, and thereafter. Her husband wanted to protect and make a difference, he became an activist for Fox Rights.

That's why she cried when Nick was born, when he was rejected from the scouts, when he asked for his father and he was nowhere to be found. Even Rhonda had to be honest that he needed to cease the pointless charity work and come back home. Although the rumors of his sightings gave her hope. The more she looked at this weathered little rabbit, the further she wondered.

Rhonda kept an eye on the policemen behind this bunny, keeping her distance before addressing the young woman again. She tightened her hold on her lengthy purse strap, her eyes attempting a scolding appearance, however, she looked just as worn as this bunny. "You have to understand why I-"

"Before you begin," Judy interrupted, taking note of the fox bristling with irritation. Judy had nothing left to lose. "I just want to say that I know who you are, and I can tell you don't approve of me, and maybe I would have been upset and learned in time to dislike you in return; but, I love Nick and there's nothing we can do to change that. If I could have done anything to change him taking that bullet for me, I would. But, there isn't." She felt herself falling into fluster and caught herself. "With all due respect, I know your son would never have wanted to do anything to upset or disappoint you. Nick thinks the world of you, and wanted so much for this to work.

I'm prey and prey doesn't belong with predators, yeah, I know the drivel. But, there's no definition for what love is, it doesn't have a face, or a position, it doesn't even have a rank; love is something you feel. Your son is open enough to see past that I'm a bunny and we may possibly never have the life we should, but we're going to face that challenge when we cross it. Can I give him a family? Probably not. But, I do happen to make him happy. And that means everything. Right now, I'm not concerned if I'll ever receive your blessings, your approval, or even a smile one day from you. Right now, I'm more concerned with the fox I love pulling through a mess that happened before I even arrived."

Judy found her paws in fists and fresh tears to represent her pain. Tears were not a sign of weakness, but continual badges of strength and what happened when strength became too much. Judy, at the moment, felt that this was overwhelmingly powerful.

"Family of Nick Wilde?"

Rhonda stood there, stunned. While she could have taken everything said to her as disrespectful, she underestimated this bunny. To Rhonda, she was no token bunny. This bunny was bigger than her and her momentarily petty thoughts. She was right, Michael was there and was a problem long before Judy and he was the one held responsible for Nick being in this position. While this did have something to do with Judy, Rhonda knew this was not her fault. But, at the moment, she needed to simmer in her anger and sift through her feelings before opening her mouth again.

"That would be me," Rhonda voiced as the nurse called for family of Nick Wilde. Judy wouldn't be able to receive answers, seeing as she was just his work partner, as far as the hospital was concerned. Rhonda walked past Judy and left the bunny with her piercing eyes.

The nurse pulled the fox away from the officers and from Judy, holding a pad in hand that harbored Nick's results. "Mrs. Wilde, your son was just released from surgery. They managed to extract all of the bullets from his body and he received several pints of blood. I must say, you should consider yourself fortunate that he is a member of the ZPD." When Rhonda granted the nurse a look of confusion, she continued. "We don't accept foxes in this hospital, not normally. A pressing phone call from Chief Bogo admitted him. However," And the nurse paused.

She knew where this was going, there was going to be a hefty fine attached to this bill. Nick becoming a member of the ZPD was a large leap for foxes. It was designing foxes rights again, shedding partial segregation. If a fox could be trusted in the ZPD, then the possibilities were falling right into their laps again: better jobs, better housing, Nick's graduation and acceptance was making history. However, not all had changed just yet, healthcare was still an issue, it seemed. Nick probably wasn't yet eligible for the health benefits. Baby steps, it was always baby steps.

The double doors slid open of the entrance to the emergency room. Chatter was behind Rhonda, grey bunnies flooded into the lobby. Relatives of Judy, she assumed; carrot farmers, she guessed. Two older rabbits began to make a fuss; the officers chuckled as Judy began to wriggle from their grasp, questioning how they all came to be at this moment.

"When you didn't answer your phone, we hopped the first train out of Bunnyburrow! We needed to make sure you were safe." Stu informed his daughter, and then proceeded to stare wide eyed at all of the larger species in the police uniform. The number of predators in the room was startling, but the feeling had soon passed.

"Well, what's going on here?" Bonnie Hopps inquired as she approached the nurse having separated from her meddling family. "How is Nick? What can you tell us?"

"Ma'am, unless you're family, I cannot disclose any information to you."

"Now, that's just silly. You tell me how he's doing, you have a whole room of Policemen waiting to hear how their friend is. My daughter is-"

"Ma'am," the nurse interrupted. "I am speaking with Mrs. Wilde."

Bonnie glanced from the nurse to the fox and her eyes lit up. "I wish you and I could have met under better circumstances. I'm Bonnie Hopps, Judy's mother. If the nurse can't tell me anything, then you sure as heck can. Your son is wonderful, how is he? Did he make it?"

Rhonda took Bonnie in, judging by how she spoke of him, then she met her son already, took him in, and watched after him. She thought her son was wonderful and Rhonda's shoulder's sunk. "He pulled through."

"That's wonderful! Hey everyone!" Bonnie called back into the waiting room. "He made it!" Cheers erupted behind her and the nurse cringed. Bonnie was reveling in defying the hospital bullocks. Caring folk were right behind her who deserved to know. "So, what seems to be the problem now?"

The nurse appeared less than amused. "Mrs. Wilde, you can go back to see your son, he should be waking up from the anesthesia any moment. Mind you, he'll be in some pain." The nurse glanced at Bonnie. "Family only, I'm afraid."

"Family only my tail! My daughter deserves to go back and see him!" Bonnie demanded, her nose twitching in increasing aggravation.

"Hospital policy, ma'am. Now, Mrs. Wilde, we can discuss payment options on the way to his room."

"Well, I never," Bonnie huffed as the nurse ushered Rhonda away through the double doors. Stu had Judy collected into his arm, holding his daughter to him when she began to tremble. She certainly had a cross on her, and one she never should have had to be in to begin with. But, this was Judy's choice and no matter what, she was firm in her decision to stay.

"Woman looks more frazzled than a lion's mane in humidity," Bonnie mused, thumping her foot in frustration. "Judy, if you want to go see him, march yourself in there and see him. We're just as good as family, heck, we practically _are_ his in-laws!"

Judy glanced up at her mother and rose from the bench. Vivian considered creating a diversion in order for Judy to pass. They contemplated how they would pull such a stunt off and what illness they would play off. Vivian, at one point, considered her sister stabbing her in the leg. Judy stared at her before rejecting the idea. Vivian shook her head and thumped her foot in thought.

* * *

Rhonda was courted through hallways with injured patients laying in cots, oozing, moaning, some coated with blood that caused her nose to turn upward as she could practically taste the hot metallic in the back of her throat. The nurse glanced back at the distracted mother.

"If payment cannot be made, Mrs. Wilde, your son won't be able to stay past tomorrow night. Our arrangement with Chief Bogo was to save him and stabilize him, which we have. I hate to break this news to you, as I'm sure this is the last thing you want to hear while your son is in his condition, but it's important we settle this."

Her ears perked up and felt the sting of the reality of the situation. It wasn't bad enough that her son nearly died, no, money had to be a factor in this. It always was. This wasn't a fox hospital, she knew well. This was one of the finer hospitals of Zootopia and for that she would have to thank Chief Bogo. She had a feeling he wasn't even aware of the hospital's insurance arrangement. Rhonda was a proud woman, she wanted to try to handle this on her own. She would have to swallow her pride and ask her brothers for help. She was praying for a miracle that there would be help somewhere.

"Then, if you understood-" And she stopped herself. Arguing would do no good, neither would belittling this woman.

The nurse guided Rhonda into Nick's recovery room, shared with three beds filled with other patients, many whose eyes were either closed or glued to their televisions, more than likely out of boredom. Nick's eyes were half-lidded, slowly coming back to the world. Already she felt the tears in her eyes and stepped further inside, even though the room was small, it felt large and her steps so small. She began to remove her purse from her shoulder and clasped the bag with both paws. He groaned, his body practically encased in white where they wrapped the wounds with gauze.

All she could do was imagine him as a kit, always imaging him as her baby and forever would. The small kit who whimpered when he bumped his knee, or when he cried when he was assaulted in his scout troop. Rhonda's mission as a mother was to protect her child from all the harms the world offered, and them even more so as foxes. But, she eventually realized she couldn't protect him from everything. Actually, there was little she could protect him from, but that didn't mean she stopped trying. The laws stopped her from succeeding and she progressively became bitter, which led to her allowing Nick to con other people for a living.

And now that he was living an honest life, attempting to protect those that had wronged him, this happened and there were still restrictions embedded in the fine print that would turn against them. It aggravated her, she felt the hot tears prick the edges of her eyes as she sat down at Nick's bed side. Seeing her son like this brought back all of those old feelings, back when she lived in the rundown apartment and they scraped.

"Mom?" The name was croaked, but laced with surprise and hope. Rhonda smiled, brushing his forehead with her paw as she leaned over and kissed in between his eyes. Nick seemed to respond and melt into her touch, having missed his mother, needing his mother.

"I'm here, baby," she replied and his eyes opened fully. He must have smelled her and she melted when he smiled. She admitted, now that her baby was grown, it was good to feel needed by him again. He always was so independent.

"Where's Judy?" He asked, and her smile slowly faded.

"I don't think they're going to let her in," Rhonda replied slowly.

There was almost a growl in his throat, "Tell them," he paused as he heavily swallowed, "I want her here. I'm asking for her." If he pressed any further, she was almost certain his wounds would reopen.

"Nick, you were just released from surgery. Honey, take it easy. I'll see what I can do about…Judy."

The last thing she wanted was for Nick to be upset. She brushed his forehead again and took in his green eyes that were whimpering the whimpers he couldn't etch out. He was in pain, and she wasn't sure if there were enough pain killers that would even take the edge off. His eyes were pleading with her, she knew she was important to him and being there did light up his eyes. But, Judy was also an important factor now and it was one she would have to accept.

She patted his paw and exited the room, wrapping her arms around herself, she headed for the waiting room where she heard the bunny sisters conversing about diversions and making a break for it to see Nick. Her ears twitched as she stepped closer, neither suspecting her approach.

"Ladies, I don't think that will be necessary," she interjected calmly. "Judy, Nick is up. He's asking for you."

Silence radiated in the waiting room, half of the police force had left the hospital and now it was the Hopps family on one sector of the waiting room and her family in the other. Judy turned her head in the direction of Mrs. Wilde. There was a mutual agreement between the two that this was for Nick's sake, although Rhonda would never admit out loud that what she said earlier took a lot of guts. Judy reminded her of herself when she was young and needing to stand up for herself against the world. Eventually, she would need to tell Judy that she knew she wasn't to blame for this mess and it was the riff raff that her son dealt with that she never approved of. It was judgmental of her, and that wasn't fair.

Rhonda bartered with the nurses as they opened their mouths to deny Judy access. No one wanted to cross an enraged mother, there were no other visitors in the room as per the log, and Judy being present wouldn't be so much a trouble. It felt like a longer walk back to Nick's hospital bed. There was so much to say and little words to say it with. Emotions were hard to bargain with for either woman as each cared for the fox they were both trying to protect. However, it was no longer against the other. There was a time and place for everything, and now just wasn't it. Judy glanced up at Rhonda, her ears drooped. As much as she attempted to strike up confidence and walk with the fervor she knew she had, her worry for Nick overrode any appearance she desired to take up.

"He's on the left, in the back. Oh, and Judy? I want to extend an apology to you for earlier." Rhonda stood by the doorway as Judy nodded to her, letting her apology soak in.

"Mrs. Wilde, I understand. I accept your apology." That was all that deserved to be said at the moment, Judy still harbored a slight sting, and was more focused on her current task. She would rather not hold grudges. She approached, her feet couldn't carry her fast enough as she nearly flung herself onto his bed. She rounded the corner where the curtain partially concealed him. The bandages were not off-putting and neither was the IV attached to him, it was the grin he placated when she rounded the corner. It was then, again, where her tears refused to hide, she buried her face into any bit of fur that was exposed. She needed to feel him, his stable heartbeat, and his fur against her own. She needed him.

With the press of a button, Nick raised the bed. Having attempted to sit up on his own when his mother had left made him realize there were certain things he wasn't going to be able to do without help for a little while. He placed a free paw atop her head and smoothed her fur and her ears. He felt her tremble along with his heart slowly breaking. "Oh you bunnies, so emotional," he whispered his comment with a slight chuckle, despite the fact he could feel a wave of tears harassing him within. He wanted Judy to know that from here on in everything would be just fine.

"You jerk. You get shot, and you grin?" Judy sniffed and rubbed her eyes with her paws. "How could you possibly grin at a time like this?"

Nick winced. "Because I got to see your beautiful face. Does it hurt? Why yes, yes it does. But, I got to see the bunny I love, and she's safe and that's all the reason to grin, Carrots."

"Nick, I was so scared. I thought you were-"

He cupped her cheek in his paw. "Never."

Rhonda listened to her son and she could hear the break of tears from the rabbit once more. Placing a paw to her heart, she knew then her son had found his _One_. Deciding then to give them some privacy, she stepped out of the room. Her feet carried her back to the waiting room where her brothers rose along with the Hopps clan. She needed to swallow her pride and felt herself taking tiny gulps to ask her brother to step to the side. Bonnie perked an ear. She hated to be an eavesdropper, but, no one was telling her anything and last she checked, she was a resourceful bunny.

"Apparently that scumbag Mike Kravitz was behind this. According to this McHorn and the press, he's going to get what's coming to him," her brother, Andrew conveyed to her. Rhonda licked her lips before closing her eyes.

"They won't let Nick stay unless we can pay their…additional fee."

"You're shitting me, right? Because we're foxes?" He was appalled segregation still existed. And to think they evolved.

"Chief Bogo, his boss, was able to compensate through tomorrow evening. There's still a stigma to our breed, you know that. Nick's health benefits probably haven't kicked in yet, if they even offered it to him..." She trailed, sighing.

"If only they knew who great-grandma was," Andrew shook his head with a sarcastic chuckle.

"No one's cared about that for decades because someone soiled Robin Hood's reputation. You know why."

"That still doesn't make it right. How much are we talking?"

Any fee for foxes was at the very least one thousand, maybe two depending on the location and the practice. Bonnie emitted a low gasp and turned her head to her husband. For all Nick had done for Judy, for how much Judy loved Nick; Bonnie knew, and Stu would agree, that they needed to help Nick get the care he needed. If anything, the sales from her wine would come into play and Bonnie could always make up the difference.

"Pardon me, I know we got off on the wrong foot," Bonnie approached the two. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, and I would like to help. He and Judy are very serious about each other, and I'm serious about seeing to his care."

Rhonda and Andrew stared at this little bunny as she stood there, confident, her nose twitching in curiosity. Andrew glanced at his sister, they would all help for Nick the best they could. While she should have been mad for the rabbit poking her nose into the business of another, Rhonda realized she was more grateful she had as she couldn't possibly ask on her own. Rhonda and Bonnie eyed one another, mother to mother. Bonnie knew Nick better than Rhonda knew Judy, immediately she looked to respond "no" but she stopped herself and released the breath she had been holding once Mrs. Hopps began speaking. Rhonda didn't have that kind of money, and she was amazed at the power of a stranger's kindness. Things certainly did have an odd way of working themselves out.

"Mrs. Hopps, I appreciate your help, thank you." Now she most definitely owed Judy a more proper apology.

"Hey Bon, take a look at this." Stu dragged her attention from the grateful mother to the hospital flat screen television that hung on a nearby wall from the lobby bench where Stu sat, a reporter showed footage from the Gazelle Benefit shooting.

 _"In news tonight, Officer Nicholas Wilde of the Zootopia Police Department was shot by fugitive Michael Kravitz at the_ Free Gazelle Benefit _held at The Nature Hut Coliseum this evening. Michael Kravitz is a known drug addict who had kidnapped his son months prior and was caught by Officer Nicholas Wilde and his partner, Judith Hopps of the Zootopia Police Department," Reporter Chet Burgess informed. "Officer Wilde was shot several times by gunman Kravitz. Mayor Leodore Lionheart met with Chief Bogo, who was on scene at the time._

 _"Officer Wilde is a respected officer of ours, he deserves a medal for his bravery in protecting his partner and all of us from this criminal. He and his partner have worked incredibly hard on this case. We will see to it that Mr. Kravitz receives the maximum penalty for attempted murder on an officer," Chief Bogo said as he stood outside the doors of the police department._

"As he should," Andrew and Rhonda said in unison.

 _"We will certainly see to it that Officer Wilde is commemorated for his service. From what I understand, this has been a wide open case. We are proud to have him," Mayor Lionheart commented._

 _"Officer Wilde was also part of the Savage case a year prior," Chet Burgess commented. "It has also been reported to me that Officer Wilde has been released from surgery and is going to recover, I repeat, I am happy to report that he is going to recover."  
_

Everyone glanced at Bonnie, as the reporters must have heard her hollering earlier.

 _"Mayor Lionheart," another reporter in the background grabbed the mayor's attention. "Mayor Lionheart, is it true that this had something to do with his interspecies relationship with Officer Judith Hopps?" Chief Bogo appeared uncomfortable at this question._

 _Lionheart appeared puzzled, although read between the lines as a question pertaining to the Interspecies Bill. "There is speculation of their relationship being a factor in the fugitive's motive, yes. And through careful deliberation between myself and the committee, we have decided to pass Interspecies Relationships, the bill has been legalized. And on behalf of Officer Nicholas Wilde's bravery, we are also passing a bill on the desegregation of foxes. It is time we stop mistreating foxes because of what history claims to be the truth. It is time we come to accept relationships of all forms."_

The crowd was a mass of excitement, reporters talking on top of one another. Chief Bogo appeared shocked at this newfound passing. Mayor Lionheart smiled and nodded, this was certain to make front page. The bravery of this fox erased the claims of the past, because the past didn't reflect the future. He was a fox who became a cop and wanted to better Zootopia. He wasn't out to hurt anyone, and there must be more like him, Lionheart thought. Not to mention, it would all help with his electoral vote come election time. Meanwhile, Rhonda cupped her paws over her mouth as all heads turned to eye her. Her son had just made history.


	21. Three Months Later

A short hiatus, and I do apologize. For those who are still with me, hello and thank you! We're moving onward, a bit of a skip since Nick was shot. Please continue to read and review, we have so much more to cover!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Three Months Later  
**

The shooting had felt like ages ago. With physical therapy, Nick was up and walking. It had been a struggle, and many tears had been shed between Judy, his mother, and himself, even Finnick who saw the horrors and victories of recovery. How helpless Nick truly was for what seemed longer than split second. This wasn't the kind of wound he could just shake off. No matter how he tried to hide it, in the beginning Nick could barely sit up by himself, let alone feed himself.

There were days Nick's brave mask had slipped off, revealing to everyone the pain he tried with every ounce to conceal. His howls of pain carried through the halls when drugs wore thin or off entirely. The bullet wounds radiated with stabbing sensations and there were many a sleepless night. All the while, his loved ones were by his side.

Rhonda thought it best to remain with her son and help Judy until he was back on his feet. The Hopps family had helped with the funding. A recent letter had been issued to the apartment, addressed to Nick, explaining that his benefits would soon kick in and they would be reimbursed for any monies that had been thus far paid out. This was a relief for all of them, despite Bonnie insisting they keep the money when it was returned.

Rhonda had never thought she would find such kindness in others, especially prey. Prey normally looked at her like some vile cretin looking to destroy, then again, that was also during the time of Bellwether's reign. Rhonda continuously thought to herself how she would have to find some way to repay the Hopps Family for their kindness.

Once Nick's levels were stabilized, he was released and toted back to the apartment where he was placed on restricted bed rest. Physical therapy would continue on the scheduled dates that hung on the fridge and a lineup of medicines and pain relievers in the bathroom cabinet that would dwindle with his recovery. Nick strongly doubted he would end up hung up on his medicine. He anticipated returning to work in the very near future. Being home all day, as much as he loved the cuddle hours with Judy when she returned from her shifts, he was going stir crazy with his ever doting mother.

He also learned that Cat Nip Kravitz was snuggled tight in a security prison under the influence of none other than Mr. Big. Once Big caught wind of what had happened, and who he happened to attack, he felt it most appropriate to intervene. Especially how his granddaughter's godmother was strongly attacked by this bastard. He sent some of his men undercover to give Kravitz a special visit and nearly beat him within an inch of his life. The inmates roared and cheered and the guards turned the other way. Nick and Judy were e-mailed pictures of the satisfactory beating from Paul and Kevin. Judy had felt somewhat justified, as death was too good for Kravitz and the hell he created for her and Nick.

* * *

When Nick awoke one morning, Rhonda and Judy had left to shop. Groceries had been running low since Rhonda was accustomed to feeding an army back home. It was only the three of them, and the pop in of Finnick to visit, which he had arrived just as the ladies were leaving. Nick was propped on the couch after slowly making his way from the bedroom. He tapped on his phone screen to retrieve the e-mail in his inbox from Chief Bogo.

 _To: Officer Nicholas P. Wilde_

 _CC:_

 _From: Chief Bogo_

 _Subject: Home Stay_

 _Greetings, Wilde,_

 _I'd like to begin, again, by commending you on your bravery in this ramshackle of a case. Well done, you will be handsomely rewarded upon your return to the department. Please keep us informed on your progress. Secondly, you will be reinstated to your partnership in Investigations with Hopps._

 _Take as long as you need to recover, although do inform me as to when you think you might be back.  
_

 _Congratulations, Wilde. You've done us proud._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Chief Bogo, ZPD_

Nick grinned to himself as he read the e-mail on his phone. Old Chief Hard-Ass himself had messaged him, he was surprised Clawhauser didn't sent it on behalf of him. But, this was a good sign. There was respect now, especially towards foxes. Nick had never thought he'd dream of this day coming. No more being shooed away from eateries without having someone explain for him, or conning someone, putting the guilt on another so he could get by. Well now, no more of that.

Finnick, meanwhile, raided the fridge, gathering as much as his arms could hold to construct the perfect sandwich. The smaller fox climbed onto the stool, glancing at his assembly line on the counter before him. An assortment of meats, cheeses, lettuce, tomato, his mouth salivated at the thought of what this sandwich would become.

"So, you're like, a hero to foxes everywhere," Finnick commented as he began to piece together the cold cuts upon the bottom half of the roll. "So, what'cha planning to do now?"

Nick laid on the couch, tossing a small box up and down. He played catch with himself, the velvet feeling smooth and luxurious against the pads of his paws. He took in his friend's question, measuring how to answer that accordingly. Marriage was legal, foxes now had a place in society, and anything was possible from here on in, just as Zootopia's slogan promised. The next step, the next thing for him to do was a very important one.

"I plan to put something in this box," Nick replied to his friend's question. He sat up, glancing over at the other who had managed a sandwich that was just about as large as him. He was even up on the counter now with a large grin plastered on his face. He leapt up and stuck a knife in the center to hold it all in place since he didn't happen to see large toothpicks anywhere in the vicinity of the kitchen.

Nick blinked before shaking his head. He rose from the couch to inspect this monstrous masterpiece of his dear friend. Nick wasn't all that surprised, even when he first met him, he had a large appetite; whether it was vixens or meals, Finnick didn't hide what he enjoyed. Everyone especially thought it was cute when he posed as an elephant, carrying a Jumbo Pop. He learned early on it really attracted the ladies.

"What'cha need to put in the box?" Finnick inquired, staring at the small, black, velvet box. It took him a moment to process before his ears flicked back and his eyes widened in realization. "Ya gonna propose?"

"Shhh," although just as Nick had hushed, he wondered why he did that, probably in case Judy and Rhonda were moments away from unlocking the door. He paused before continuing. "Before we had any idea where this…bullshit was going to go in, I was planning on getting a ring for Judy, anyway. What do they call them? Promise rings?"

"What in the hell could you possibly promise her?"

Nick leaned against the counter, staring at the box again. "I can promise her that I'll forever protect her, no matter where the roads may shift. I can't promise her a fortune, or a palace, but I can assure her a good life with me. The life that I promised my future wife I would give her. So long as she said yes to be Mrs. Wilde, I could take away her doubts, and her worry. Every morning would wake with a smile, a kiss, and a reminder of how much I loved her…"

Nick picked his head up to see Finnick standing in place, with a hiccup, and eyes bubbling with the threat of tears. "That was beautiful, man. Fuckin' poetic." His thick, deep voice was choked from the lump in the back of his throat. "I never thought you were capable."

"Do I sense ice cracking on Mr. Tough Guy?"

Smirking, Nick ruffled the fur atop his friend's head before turning on the television, planning to apply some Pawdora and let some music flow into the emotional room. Just as he had, the news reporter had an image of Gazelle and William Sanderson plastered on the flat screen. William had his arms around Gazelle as she was tucked beneath his chin, a picture perfect image of a happy couple attending a red carpet event.

 _"Breaking News, pop icon Gazelle and back up dancer William Sanderson have confirmed their wedding details, the celebration will take place towards the end of the month in Sahara Square. For further details, please visit…"_ and the reporter trailed on with the web address to view pictures of the venue, flowers, and all kinds of details Gazelle pieced together.

Nick wore a small smile, those two deserved it, and while he was surprised they were taking their time, he was glad they did. The right wedding needed proper planning and Gazelle was a classy lady, Will was a respectable guy. They sent him flowers for every month he was in the hospital. He hadn't told Judy yet, but they had received an invitation to their wedding. Nick wanted to tackle one thing at a time, and he wanted Judy to show off her happiness at the event, not to necessarily outshine the bride, but Judy deserved just as much, if not more.

"So what say you best man, come down with me to pick out a ring while the girls are at play?"

With his cheeks filled with sandwich, Finnick plopped down on the counter in surprise. He figured he'd be invited to the wedding, but he didn't give any thought into being Nick's best man. Finnick stared at Nick, considering in his mind everything they had been through together. He always had been a loner, making ends meet on his own until this red fox offered him a partnership he couldn't refuse and it hadn't failed him, just as Nick had promised. He remembered being part of Nick's plan for Wilde Times, a protection sanction for predators and Finnick was to co-own. Unfortunately Wilde Times had sank faster than the Titanic when Nick couldn't procure a loan and the two settled for popsicles, instead.

They ran from police, chased peddlers that attempted to swindle them. The old times were good and Nick always had protected his friend, always had his back, and that he couldn't deny. In time, he learned to trust the larger fox completely. As much as his antics and humor often annoyed him, he was reliable and Finnick would forever be grateful for that. That was something he had never before had.

Finnick stood up straight and held out his paw to Nick's to shake, allowing a rare genuine smile to show itself. "I'll be your best man."

With a small smile, Nick took his smaller paw into his own. Giving a light tug, he pulled Finnick to him in a hug. The smaller fox gave weak restraint before settling and returning the affection. He knew he had a true friend in Nick. He also had to admire the other, although would never say it out loud, his manhood was on the line, after all. He had come a long way from his days as a sole conman, practically yodeling the goods he was selling on a street corner, and now was he established and getting ready to settle down.

* * *

Nick cautiously stepped into the jewelry store with a tinkle of the door to signify someone had entered. Out of habit, he held his breath as the jeweler stepped out from the back room, a cat wearing a rather expensive grey and pink three pieced suit. The store was encased with rich cherry wood, silver lining along the glass casing with dozens upon dozens of glinting diamonds. The cat stared at Nick momentarily, Finnick at his calves, ready to put up a fight. When the antelope smiled, Nick released his breath and Finnick stepped away once the sense of danger had passed. It would take some time to release themselves from the discriminatory mindset they were under for the majority of their lives.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

Nick cleared his throat, taking several slow steps as he waited with each for any pain. He had taken his medication, but he now found himself in the habit of taking precaution. He approached the glass case, eyes scanning the gems beneath. The cat allowed him some time, although kept what he felt was an appropriate eye regardless. Upon the clearing of his throat, Nick's head shot up.

"I'm looking for a ring. An engagement ring." The words felt good on his tongue. This was deeper than any promise ring, although it would have borne meaning just the same. It couldn't be any regular diamond, though, Nick refused to be that kind of traditional.

"I see, and tell me about your intended. Their personality helps in choosing the perfect ring. This will be her accessory, but the ultimate accessory, it should complement her." He purred.

"Well, she's incredible." Just as Nick began, this earned a chuckle from the cat and he leaned into the glass case, tail swaying gently.

"Everyone thinks his partner is incredible. Tell me more."

"She's feisty, determined, doesn't know for the life of her when to quiet and get the hell out of a desperate situation. But, she's there for everyone. Such a passionate individual, with a heart like you wouldn't believe."

As Nick was describing Judy, the jeweler sized the rings and scoured the various cases of shapes, cuts, and colors. He urged Nick to continue, Finnick rolled his eyes and glanced over to the other side of the jewelry store as Nick gushed, although he had a few gems in mind himself. He led them to a case, large, gaudy rings stood out and Nick's face scrunched. This didn't seem right to him.

"For such a special lady, she deserves a very special ring. These rings here are my finest, they suit her personality and will make her the envy of Zootopia. I pledge to you that my rings are guaranteed."

Finnick's ear perked at this, he tapped on the glass to gain Nick's attention. When Nick appeared to be lost in the sea of gems, he cleared his throat. "Man, you must think we're dumb. Nick, come over here. I've found a ring that'll make Judy wanna jump you right there and then."

Nick began to unfurl himself and erect his spine, wincing only slightly. He began to speak directly to Finnick. "Now, now, we can't be rude to this swindler." Nick smirked at the cat's face blanched. He recovered, but only slightly before his face contorted to anger.

"How dare you call me a swindler, I-"

"You thought I was some Average Joe who would buy into your psychological ploy. Talk me straight into buying your little Zircon without me realizing. Your sale would be final, and I would be stuck with a vending machine replica, whoopsy. Nice try."

Turning his back to the cat, he strode over to Finnick, who, by then, had toddled his way over to the other seller who had been shaking her head. He was slightly fuming from the attempted hustler, while he was trying to make an honest purchase. Somehow that cat trying to take advantage of someone's happiness just tweaked him the wrong way. Some would do anything to make a dime, he would know. A snow leopard stood by the counter, clad in a skirt and blazer, paws clasped together.

"Welcome, welcome, do come in. I wish you had seen me first. He's been struggling for business. He'll do anything, and I mean anything to get someone to make a sale."

"And how do I know you're not like him?" Nick asked. He wasn't surprise that they shared half a store space. Plenty of people did that to save on the rent. It looked as though she had been pulling the weight since Mr. Pussy back there wasn't making any business.

"Come here and see."

Finnick pointed to a black band with amethyst encasing the ring, a moderately larger stone on top, but nothing to consider gaudy. She retrieved it from the case and allowed Nick to hold it. "It's all real, all gold, and all amethyst. From what your friend described, it'll perfectly match her eyes." The square cut of the design attracted him, he didn't want a round ring for her and the black gold would standout against her grey fur. It was almost too perfect. The attendant offered Nick and magnifying lens to inspect the pristinely cut ring, stamped to prove its worth. Nick held the ring and twisted it from front to back. True, a ring like this would certainly match Judy's eyes.

The snow leopard glanced over at the cat and he hissed. The leopard smiled and glanced back down at Nick and Finnick. "Well boys? What do you think, will our lady in question say yes to this?"

Nick thought about getting down on one knee at the restaurant where they professed their feelings to one another, where it all began. He pictured himself opening that box and exposing to her such a beauty. And it was true, he hadn't seen a ring like this before. Such a unique ring would be the talk, and Judy deserved to be ambushed with complements and bombarded with questions over her ring. Finally, he imagined placing the wedding band to compliment that ring, complete the set and his mind was made up.

"I'll take it."


	22. The Proposal

The proposal that everyone has long been waiting for! Nick and Judy are moving right on along, as is my plans for them. Stay tuned! You guys are amazing for your PMs and reviews, love you all!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two- The Proposal**

Even Nick had to clap himself on the back. Holding the ring up to the light, it sparkled the way Judy's eyes had the tendency to when she found something she was excited about, or passionate about. Nick and Finnick took their time down the street as he placed the ring back in the velvet box and pocketed it for safe keeping. Finnick glanced onward, fiddling with an idea he had been playing with.

"So, how will you do it?"

Nick blinked and glanced down at his friend. "Do what?"

"You know, pop the question, make her want to jump ya bones."

Nick had been playing with the idea himself, even though he rolled his eyes at his friend's crude remark. He thought about the restaurant they admitted their feelings to, but it was too casual even for fine dining. He didn't want to do anything cheesy, either, like Judy saw in the movies. He sighed, he just hadn't had the slightest idea. He just thought he was over the hurdle of obtaining the right ring for his bunny.

"Any ideas? I feel the ring tapped me out of the good ones. I want to do this before Gazelle's wedding."

"But how much attention do you want to draw to yourself? The media is gonna be all over this mess," Finnick said, a tad irate.

"The media…wait…" Nick's ears perked as inspiration struck. "Finnick, that's it. I've got to make some calls."

"Wait, wait, the hell are you babbling on about? Are you already doped up on your meds?"

"No, you deranged miniature Papillion," Nick said as he began to hurry back towards the apartment. "I think I know how to make the perfect proposal."

Finnick blinked and watched him hobble off before Nick tripped on his own paws. "That's what you get for calling me a Papillion!" He screeched in his low tones before hurrying over to help his friend up. It would take some time before he regained steady balance once more. Finnick decided he would stay for a little longer to help Nick while Judy was at work or otherwise entertaining her future in-law while she was in town.

Nick plopped down on the couch, Judy still not yet home. He wondered where she could have wandered off to, but since she was with his mother, he assumed they went to lunch, then shopped, and shopped some more. Since Nick was busying himself with his phone, Finnick wondered if he knew that there was no such thing as a perfect proposal. Everything happened on their own accord, even proposals and Nick was only helping the experience along. Everything in this world was an experience, as he looked at a picture of Nick and Judy on their kitchen counter, he could see that this was their greatest one yet. He had to admire his friend for his devotion and bravery to this female, and she would be thrilled with any way she was proposed to. But knowing Nick, he needed to do something special that Judy deserved.

The fox contacted Gazelle, and then Daytona, and then the restaurant where Nick and Judy had professed their feelings for one another. Nick then flipped through his contacts and to Vivian, the sister whom Judy was closest to and asked her for help.

"Viv, it's Nick. Listen, I know we haven't spoken since the last time I was out there, but I need your help," Nick began. Silence.

"Well, hello to you, too," Vivian said teasingly, and then laughed to let him know it was a joke. Sweating a cold sweat, he laughed nervously.

"Sorry, Vivian, hi, how are you? I have some news that'll make you excuse my rudeness," Nick offered, turning the tables as he grinned to himself.

"I'm well, thank you, and do tell," she replied.

"I bought a ring, and I'm planning on asking Judy to marry me." It almost sounded as though the phone fell or Vivian fell and Vivian practically squealing (perhaps from the floor). In the background, he could hear Gideon shouting if she was alright. Vivian squealed excitedly, again, in reply to Gideon. "I need your help!" Nick strained over her squeals.

"Of course, of course, of course!" She exclaimed, then took a moment to calm herself. "Nick, this is so exciting, and I'm honored you trust me enough to help."

"Yeah, you and Judy are close and-"

"Why don't you propose here in Bunnyburrow? We have gorgeous meadows where we can set up a big to-do. Don't you worry about the townsfolk from the Wakerton Festival, it's like I can read your mind." She heard Nick chuckle on the other end. "After the law was passed, it's like they were all defeated and they calmed down. Some threatened to appeal, but, no one followed through. Which was all well and good for Gideon and me, the old hens were starting to peck at us."

"Lord Almighty," Nick breathed, shaking his head, although he knew Vivian couldn't see it. "That actually may be better than my initial idea."

Vivian could hear the wheels churning in Nick's brain, the slight whirring that made her grin. "Of course it is, its Judy's home. Not to mention, I'm sure you have intention of asking our father for her paw?" It sounded more like a pressured suggestion than a question. Nick listened between the phrases. He figured as much that her family would be traditional like that.

"We'll swing by this weekend."

"Don't worry about the set up. I do a little event planning on the side of farming. You want to up the ante on something like this. By the way, I'm glad you're doing this. You and Judy are good together, I'm really excited for what lies ahead for you both."

"I look forward to you as a sister-in-law," Nick said sincerely, Finnick suddenly banging on a pot to grab Nick's attention as he pointed to the window, where he could see something that Nick couldn't from lying down.

"They're coming," He hissed.

"I'll see you Saturday, Viv, send my regards to Gideon," he said quickly before hanging up. Finnick tapped the spoon against his paw and shook his head. He really loved cutting it close, he was notorious for that, unable to comprehend how he was able to work under pressure like that. The males turned their heads to the door before one another, Finnick jumped down from the counter as Nick turned the television on, a display about Gazelle's wedding was featured. The familiar click and turning of the knob had Nick's breath at a hitch before the females opened the door, laughing at a joke between the two of them.

"Hey girls!" Nick said cheerily from the couch. "Where were you all day?" he was in the midst of sending cancellations for Gazelle and Daytona.

"Oh! We went down to Slawsons and had lunch, then we went for some ice cream before heading to the store. What did you two do here all day?" Rhonda returned the inquiry.

"You know, raided the fridge, watched horror movies, and did guy stuff."

Judy placed the paper bags down on the counter and wiped away the crumbs left behind by one of them. She rolled her eyes, unpacking the vegetables, packages of berries, boxes of crackers and other such oddities. Rhonda helped her, although caught onto the rushed manner in which he spoke. Judy may have been unfazed, but Rhonda, well, she knew her son and when he was lying.

"Oh, Judy, I also heard from your sister, Vivian. She wants us to come down and visit this weekend," Nick added.

"This weekend? Is everything alright for such urgency?" Judy asked as she peeked her head from behind a paper bag that was just about the same size as her.

"Oh yeah, just a little family reunion, I guess," Nick replied, clearing his throat as he slowly turned his body around on the couch. "Mom, you should come, too. They have plenty of room and you've been talking about wanting to give a proper thank you."

Rhonda didn't take much convincing, she did want to thank Bonnie properly for all of her help with Nick and then some. She was also curious about Judy and her background, her southern upbringing. The Rainforest District was bustling with life, some downtime in the country did tempt her to unwind and relax. Smiling, Nick had a feeling everything was going to come together just fine. Not to mention, after this trip, he was certain his mother would go back to The Rainforest District with better peace of mind. That was the plan. As much as he loved his mother, he loved the idea of being alone with his future bride more.

* * *

The Hopps Family Farm was larger than he remembered from the previous trip. He considered the idea to be an extension for guests and the like. Vivian and Judy embraced when she set foot from the taxi, having missed her closest sibling. Finnick coughed as the taxi kicked up dirt as it drove away, damn height deficiency. The younger ones huddled around Judy before giving her up like she was a novelty toy to jump on Nick. Bonnie and Stu stood there at the entrance of their home, embracing their daughter before Nick, and then welcomed Rhonda to their abode. The fox merely smiled, enamored with this idea of the country life.

"Look at this place," she gushed, letting her cold refined demeanor melt at the warm air of the country. "Do you have an orchard?" Rhonda asked as she embraced Bonnie. "Thank you, for everything. I owe you for my son's life."

"Nonsense, from one mother to another. Nick is just as much family," Bonnie said. "And the orchards are just coming in. Stu insisted we plant some trees because he was just so worn with our neighbor and his bad crops so the nursery gave us some beautiful ones. Our poor baker, Gideon, hasn't been able to make his cinnamon apple pies in seasons. We also have exciting news."

This statement was enough to break the exciting reunion to switch their heads from one another and to Bonnie and Stu. Nick gritted his teeth of whether or not it was a baby announcement since, you know, bunnies bred like crazy around here and he did not need a bunny stampede to greet him.

"We're opening up a hotel!" Bonnie exclaimed. Their children smiled and looked up to see their reactions and Nick breathed in relief. "We're going to feature the Bun Wine."

Judy's ears drooped, "Mom…Bun Wine?" She winced as the name rolled off her tongue.

"What? No good? Vino di Bunny?"

"Mom, no." Vivian laughed as Judy appeared repulsed at her mother's names.

"It's a work in progress," Vivian rubbed her sister's arms. "But, anyway! Yeah, mom and dad want to open a hotel. They purchased one from Mr. McGreggor, he was looking to retire to Rainforest District. They're fixing it up and Clara and I will be running it."

"You and Clara? And that's a combination that's going to work?" There was a hint of skepticism laced in Judy's voice.

"Well, we don't know, but she's one of the second eldest and she doesn't like getting her hands dirty, so no farm. I didn't mind the dirt, but dad said I was good with the customers that he wanted me to manage and make sure Clara gained a skill set. She still has dreams of being a dancer, but…" Judy knew what the trail off meant and sighed.

"But enough of that," Vivian squeezed her sister to her. "Let's get you guys settled and we'll swing by Gideon's shop."

Nick glanced over to Vivian as she made eyes towards Stu. Swallowing hard, he knew this was one of the only opportunities he'd have to get her father alone. His mother was occupied by Bonnie, so, here was Nick's golden moment. Finnick yelped as the infant bunnies giggled and played with his ears, but, since they were so young, he didn't nudge them away. In fact, he plopped down and let the children do as they will. Curious eyes and curious minds as they were exploring and Finnick not only respected their development, but (not that he would admit it to anyone) he melted at their tiny paws.

Stu patted one of his son's on the shoulder as he took Nick's bags inside, earning a high-five from Nick as he cleared his throat. "Mr. Hopps?"

"Now how many times do I have to tell you to call me Stu?" The rabbit grinned, clasping his suspenders as he turned to face Nick. "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to talk to you." Swallowing back his wise-ass remarks, he maintained a poised and polite demeanor with her family.

"Certainly, certainly," he repeated and led Nick around to the back of the house. "Kids! Stop pulling on the carrot tops! Hey! What did I say to you? They're not ripe!" He admonished his younger children before chuckling. "I'm telling you, these kids are the dickens."

Nick hadn't the slightest idea what that meant, but he pretended as though he did and chuckled softly. He felt a sense of de ja vu, Stu quick to pop the tops on a few local made beers and offered Nick one. He accepted it, but didn't take a swig. Stu took a hearty one and grinned at the carbonation as it slid down his throat. Nick watched this man, wonder just how he would begin this mighty endeavor. Actually, this may have been considered one of his most difficult tasks to date. Stealing was easy, but asking Judy's father for her paw? Now that was a level five, because he knew her father could get nasty when he wanted to.

"Sir, I've asked to speak with you because-"

"You know, Nick, I can tell you were raised right by the way you address me. I have a lot of respect for that." Nick's ear twitched as her father cut him off. "I have a lot of respect for the fact that you saved our daughter from that bullet that night. Bonnie and I can tell how much you love her, which is why we had to be there that night at the hospital. Actually, Bon started knitting you a sweater for Christmas. They're not one of these ugly Christmas sweaters you see, she actually-" he cleared his throat as he realized he was getting off topic.

"Sir, Stu, I-"

"We always dreamed Judy would meet someone good for her, someone to let her be her own rabbit and still look over her. No, we didn't expect Judy to fall in love with a fox, but you know what, kid? We're certainly glad she did, and we'd be lucky to have you as part of our family." Stu smiled down at Nick as the fox had a glazed over look in his eyes, in absolute surprise.

"I-you, wait, what?" Nick choked.

Stu chuckled at that and clinked his bottle against Nick's. "Listen, I went through the same ordeal with Bon's father. Nerve wracking as all hell, and the guy literally put me through hell. I had to jump through hoops before he said yes. I may have been unfair to you in the beginning, but Nick, I assure you- you have my blessings to propose to Judy."

The fox smiled and wasn't sure whether to hug the man or clink bottles again. He simply took a swig of drink in relief as Stu grinned, seeing a lot of himself in the fox. Nick dug into his pocket where he kept the small black velvet box, opening it to show her father as he whistled in approval.

"But, how did you know?" Nick inquired.

"Vivian can't keep secrets, you ought to know that," he chuckled. "She's been going mad all week getting everything ready. But, she won't spoil it for Judy, I know that much. Gideon thought she was possessed." And both males chuckled at that. "Women and weddings, I'll never understand."

"I'll drink to that," Nick grinned.

* * *

"I want to see it, I want to see!" When Nick opened the box, her eyes glistened in awe. "It's so beautiful," she gushed and Nick smiled as they stood in the kitchen after the dishes had been cleaned and put away.

"Yeah well, so, how did the preparations go for tonight?"

"You won't see it until nightfall, which just made it absolutely perfect," Vivian said, practically unable to contain her excitement, Gideon looked uneasy as Vivian smiled. "Does your mother know?"

"Ah, well, no, this'll be just as much a surprise for her," Nick replied.

"Careful, she may feel slighted."

"I don't think she will. She's just happy to be around, trust me," Nick played with the box nervously in his pocket. He had been avoiding Judy for a large part of the day, knowing well she'd be angry with him, or feel slighted. She had gone to Gideon's bakery without him, and he had been silent all throughout dinner while Bonnie and Stu prattled on about the hotel. He was happy Vivian was going to run something of her own, she did have a way with other, a very gentle natured rabbit. Whereas Clara, who was glaring at him in the living room, was less inclined to be as successful. No one could figure out why she was so unhappy.

Rhonda caught sight of this, and Nick had the gut twisting feeling she would open her mouth to look to snap the other female out of her sour mood. Instead, she turned her head away from her and Bonnie offered a smile. The two mothers were getting along, which thrilled both Nick and Judy. Vivian occasionally looked outside toward the fields and smiled as the hours ticked on by. Nick and Judy, finally together, sat down in the living room with the children to tell them all kinds of action packed stories of chasing bad guys in a rating that was suitable for them.

"Hey, Judy, can I talk to you outside? In private?"

Confused, Judy turned her head to Nick before rising up from her chair. "Is everything alright?"

"Well, no, I just don't want to talk in front of your family."

Concerned, she moved outside with him, her paws inside of her jeans. "Is that why you didn't come out today and were so quiet during dinner? You're in pain, aren't you? Where is your pain medicine?" She asked.

Nick shook his head and remained silent as he slid the door to the back fields open. Beaming, Bonnie waited until they were feet from the house before rustling up the rest of the family and heading for the window, Rhonda and Finnick included. The sun had begun to dip beneath the horizon, the skyline perfect pinks, purples, even the tinge of orange. It truly was beautiful and peaceful out here, Nick had to hand it to Vivian, this was much better than his restaurant idea. The grass was well kept, beyond that were the crops of corn, tomatoes, blueberries, carrots, anything he could imagine, the Hopps family had planted.

"No, no, I'm not in pain, Carrots," he smiled. "You remember the day I called you Carrots?"

"Oh yeah," Judy laughed at the memory. "You were such a slick wise ass." Nick joined her in her laughter, relishing in the sound of her in enjoyment. He led her towards the growing trees that he assumed were the apple trees. Cables snaked around them with tiny tubes that would illuminate once the sun had completely set.

"You were one really cute Meter Maid," Nick said as he wrapped his arm around Judy.

"You know, I always sensed you had a crush on me," Judy grinned. "Must have been the uniform. Dudes dig women in uniforms." This earned at least a snicker from Nick.

"Ah, that I did, Carrots," Nick gave her a half smile and walked with her towards the trellis, also curled with the thin cables with the tubed lights. Part of him wondered if they were the colored ones. "You know you love me."

"So, what did you want to come out here to tell me?" She asked.

* * *

"What is going on out there?" Rhonda asked. "Why did Nick just abruptly take her outside? It's almost dark out."

"You mean he didn't tell you?" Bonnie looked nearly horrified.

"Tell me what?" Rhonda was beginning to lose her patience.

"You'll…just have to watch," Bonnie swallowed and glanced back out the window.

* * *

Vivian waited until the colors had faded from the sky and the stars twinkled against the darkened navy hue. She flipped a switch and the tube lights illuminated white, all along the pink trellis and green ivy, the apple trees, lights along the cobblestone pathway. Judy's face lit up in wonder and Vivian melted at her sister's reaction, Gideon wrapped an arm around her. Finnick wedged himself between two of the smaller siblings still awake to see this momentous moment and took Nick's phone and began to record the proposal, having a feeling they'd need it somewhere along the line...if he didn't post it on ZooTube first, or send it to their other friends. Nick looked around and gave a thumbs up behind his back, to which Vivian bowed, although Nick couldn't see it. He led Judy beneath the trellis, to which was right beneath the constellation of the Big and Little Dipper.

"Look, I needed to get out of there because things were too emotional," Nick confessed. Judy replied with a puzzled look before Nick clarified. "I thought about from when we met up until now. You have done more for me than I'll ever be able to repay you for. I want you to know that even before this bill passed, you were going to live a very good life." Each time Judy opened her mouth to reply, Nick continued. "I want you to know how much I love you, and how much your life is going to change with me and for the better. Really whether you like it or not because you're stuck with me." Judy laughed gently.

He began to lower himself down onto one knee, Judy and Rhonda wore matching expressions of surprise. Rhonda's eyes began to well up as her baby really was settling down, just as she had always wanted him to. This little bunny had taken him out of that life of crime that she detested so. She grabbed hold of Bonnie as the mothers shared a tearful paw clasp. Judy's eyes widened as Nick, even though kneeled, was at her eye level. He held her paws in his one as the other fiddled in his pocket for the box. Admittedly, he was nervous, unsure of whether to peel out a wise ass remark, or being as sincere as the moment itself.

"There is so much more I want to say, but looking into your eyes, I can't find the words. All I do know is that I want to give you a life worth living, and I want to give you that as my wife. Judith Hopps, will you do me that honor of being my Carrots? My wife?"

Silence rang with the exception of the crickets who were serenading the couple. Her mouth open, Judy stared at the amethyst ring before looking back into Nick's eyes, playing out the realism in this moment. This was no dream, this was actually her reality. "Yes," she whispered, trying her utmost to find her own voice before her widened ones met his emerald. "Yes, I will!" A little louder now before she threw her arms around him and knocked him back, which caused a wince, followed by a chuckle.

The family cheered in the background while Rhonda and Bonnie blubbered, Stu joined them once Nick placed the ring on her digit and the fireflies swirled around the trellis. Magic, it looked like a moment of magic in which Gideon tightened his hold on Vivian. This little bunny created such a magic moment for her sister and future brother-in-law, she was capable of anything.

"You sly fox," Judy laughed through her tears as she snuggled into him.

"You emotional bunny." He smiled down at her.

"Your _future_ emotional bunny."

"That you are, Carrots Wilde."


	23. Baby Maybe?

Alright, chapter twenty-three! I know, twenty-two was a little too sickening sweet for me, too. So, we're back with some realism goodies. Gazelle and Daytona are back, more wedding planning and now I'm introducing the next experimental idea I had in mind aside from Nick's mother, the idea of a baby Wilde. I had this idea that a fox and a rabbit would have difficulty conceiving, so, they look into alternative methods. I know this may be a little early to introduce this concept, and make this a cramped idea along with the wedding, but I'm sure it'll work out just fine. Besides, it popped into my head, I just kept writing, and here we are...perhaps this chapter was meant to be.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three- Baby Maybe?**

Two weeks after the cheesy proposal Nick so wanted to avoid, they were settled back down in their apartment. Nick had gone back to work and Rhonda went back home, but not before Vivian pulled her aside and asked her to manage the front desk when the hotel opened. Rhonda would have to move to the country and quit her job as a waitress, and she couldn't wait to jump at the opportunity. Everyone was thrilled for her and was a great method to unionize the families and make Rhonda feel included.

Judy, now relieved to be temporarily without her future mother-in-law, Nick was asleep on the couch while she finally had an opportunity to breathe, settle down, and catch up to sort out her affairs. Occasionally she glanced at the ring and smiled, feeling the flutter catch in her heart before she sorted through the letters and the official invitation to Gazelle's wedding and a small gift attached, asking if she would be in her bridal party. Judy was almost in near disbelief how everything panned out the way it had. Now anything truly was possible, just as Zootopia had promised her when she was little.

Judy would just have to invite Gazelle into her own bridal party, along with her sisters, Daytona, and any other female she could think of having grown close to. Now that Nick had proposed, they needed to find a venue and set a date, pick out a dress, she mentally listed these things and closed her eyes. She was certain it would be a time away, so there was that, no stress needed.

Now that she had a blip of quiet time, she mulled over another letter in her hand from a fertility clinic. She had inquired some time ago the possibilities of having a procedure done to ensure her chances of having children with Nick. Her mother had promised that when the baby bug hit, it would smack her. Almost losing Nick had made Judy realize the importance of living this life out to the fullest. She wanted their family, she wanted a baby since she held the son of the panther who nearly murdered her love. She wanted every potential, every possibility with Nick.

It was because she believed more so now than she had before. She had her doubts, but all of this was clear proof that they were meant to have a happy ending. She tore the letter open with the letter opener, as quiet as she could muster to not disturb him.

 _"Dear Ms. Hopps,_

 _Thank you for choosing us as your trusted doctor and laboratory. Our facility specializes in the highest success rate in pregnancy to date. Unfortunately, I regret to inform you that the combination with fox specimen, Mr. Wilde, will not be compatible. I regret to have to turn you away, but might I recommend the following facilities that are more suited for your needs:_

 _1. **Garter Labs**_

 _2020 Hollow Tree Road,_

 _Tundra Town_

 _2. **Kellog International Laboratory**_

 _1345 Farber Road,_

 _Savannah Central_

 _3. **Maple Lane Adoption Agency**_

 _30504 Cherry Wood Lane,_

 _Rainforest District_

 _Thank you for reaching us,_

 _Dr. Janice Pewter_

 _Sunrise Labs, 4040 Saving Grace Lane, Savannah Central."_

Looking at the text of the adoption agency caused a lump to well in her throat. Judy knew it was too soon to be thinking of this, but she wanted everything lined up accordingly. There was too much on her plate, but she wanted to see her options and it appeared as though they were limited. But there was that part of her that gnawed the inside of her womb, commanding her to find out. And here the results were, as plain as day and Judy couldn't help but sigh.

She stared at the paper for some time, resting her cheek on her paw and she leaned against their black varnished desk which rested to the couch's back. Perhaps now just wasn't the time to be looking into such matters, there were signs everywhere directing Judy as to where she should go. Little signs along the way that slowly and mentally prepared her for her challenges ahead. Having a baby in the future with Nick was just one of those challenges, but one that Judy wanted to face head on.

Unsatisfied with the letter, she called the number on the bottom and let it ring as she got up from the desk as not to wake Nick and took the call to the bedroom.

"Sunrise Laboratories, this is Roland speaking, how may I help you?" The voice was monotonous, one of those voices that said he hated his job.

"Hi, my name is Judith Hopps. I'm calling to speak to Dr. Pewter." Without another word spoken, Roland placed Judy's call on hold. She stared at the phone to make sure she wasn't hung up on. She rolled her eyes to herself before another voice chimed in as the hold was broken.

"Dr. Janice Pewter speaking!"

"Oh, thank goodness. I was starting to worry," Judy laughed a touch to herself before starting the conversation properly. "My name is Judy Hopps, I'm calling pertaining to your letter. Why did you reject me? You guys are the leading in your field."

"I understand your frustration, Ms. Hopps. Lots of female mammals come to me with the same worries. Well, first it was illegal to do what they wanted to do, but now that it's not, well, we still have to turn you away and trust me we do it with a heavy heart because we want to give you all the gift of life. Let me level with you. Your D.N.A. and Mr. Wilde's D.N.A. just wouldn't match. You can spend all the money you want, Ms. Hopps and we'll fertilize as many eggs as you request, but they won't hold. Your body will look to reject it because that's what the body does when it discovers something foreign. We just don't have to technology right now to make more severe Cross Breeding, such as between and fox and a rabbit, a reality. You ladies come looking for the truth, and that's the truth."

Judy couldn't shake off the sting from the doctor's words, even if she hadn't intended to come off as cruel, Judy was just perceiving it as such. "I…appreciate the truth, Dr. Pewter. Thank you."

"I'm very sorry, Ms. Hopps. We are working on it."

"Now's just not the time," she breathed to herself as she ended the conversation with Dr. Pewter and filed the letter with her other important documents. "But, that doesn't mean it can't happen." Later along the line she would get in touch with the other laboratories and see if they were any further along than Sunrise, but she had her doubts. Perhaps, she thought to herself, she was trying to rush things because of Nick nearly dying. She and Nick had much more to enjoy between themselves before they should look to incorporate a family into their lives. However, she wouldn't be able to ignore that empty, unsettled feeling for long.

* * *

And time did pass, Judy was sitting for lunch with Gazelle and Daytona weeks after that phone call. As being part of the bridal party with the wedding of Gazelle drawing nearer, Judy was part of all the fun and laughs. Daytona was Maid of Honor, and fittingly so, but it meant more than anything to Gazelle to have Judy in her party, the heroine she looked up to that fought for what they have now. In her uniform, Judy had gotten off shift, celebrating Nick's return to the department. She sipped at her tea and listened to Gazelle prattle on about the bridesmaids dresses as Gazelle disguised herself in a sundress, large sunglasses, floppy sunhat and Daytona dressed in leggings, t-shirt and baseball cap.

"I don't want anything too flashy," she said. "William and I just want simple. I've never been one for gaudy, and that'll draw too much attention."

"You're going to kick out the media, right?" Daytona inquired before raising her glass in a toast. "Here's to a month before the wedding and Almighty help the pitiful fools who think they're ruining this wedding."

"Who would want the media on your wedding day? It's enough of a worry that my photographer won't be bought off by someone outside the venue or a jealous family member tipping someone off." Gazelle sighed.

As the conversation continued on, Judy realized more and more how much a real figure Gazelle was. She was a woman with worries and real life problems. Now able to relate, Judy wondered, but then it was out of her mind just as it flew in. The ZPD would take care of the media, they wouldn't allow disturbances.

"Besides, you'll have us there. I doubt Chief Bogo would allow anyone to disturb your big day," Judy smiled.

"You all at the ZPD are wonderful, thank you. I'd like Benjamin Clawhauser to do my hair again. He was fabulous."

Judy laughed out loud without meaning to, remembering the grin that was plastered on his face after he created his masterpiece of the tresses on Gazelle. "I'm sure he'd be honored."

Sitting there with Gazelle and Daytona made this wedding all the more real for Judy. Dress fittings, bridesmaids, her head would spin if she gave it all any further thought at one time. Now was as good a time as any to ask Gazelle and Daytona to be part of her own.

"Gazelle, I was wondering, and you, too, Daytona. Will you be part of my wedding party, as well?" If Judy thought about it, she didn't want all of her bridal party to be her sisters. At least a dozen young ones were going to fight for flower girl. Vivian she would ask special to be her Maid of Honor, and part of her didn't want Clara and her sour attitude to disturb the function. Aside from her family, she didn't have many friends, many who were female, anyway. Clawhauser, she wondered whether he would be in her party or Nick's. She and Clawhauser were close as he was there with her from the beginning, but he and Nick had grown just as close. She would have to discuss that with Nick later.

"We'd be delighted," Daytona replied as Gazelle clasped her paws into her hooves with a smile. "Thank you. And girl, that ring? Gorgeous."

Judy felt relief at that, sitting back as she nibbled on a honeyed carrot. She had to stifle an inward laugh, as her sisters would lose their minds when they saw Gazelle and Spicy Tay in her bridal party. Judy leaned forward and rested her elbows on the glass table of the outside café, looking directly at the two other ladies.

"What is your opinion on Cross Breeding?" Judy inquired, her voice monotone, but full of inquiry.

"Talk about a shift in topic," Daytona laughed slightly. "What's on your mind? Why bring that up?"

"I was just curious."

"Well, William and I have spoken about it," Gazelle confessed. "I suppose all couples talk of it eventually. My new manager thinks a baby would be bad, but what does my manager know? He's a happy bachelor. If Cross Breeding cannot happen, then we would like to adopt. Give a child a fair chance of a full life."

Judy contemplated that when she saw the mention of Maple Lane Adoption Agency. She really wanted to exhaust all of her options of having a baby that was a cross of her and Nick. The more she thought, the more she yearned. Gazelle saw the confliction crossing her and rested a hoof on her arm.

"There are so many young lives who would be thrilled to have Super Officer Judy Hopps for his or her mother." This did cause Judy to give her a half smile. "There are many more paths for us to follow before we reach the end of our journey."

"Look at you getting all philosophical," Daytona smiled.

"But, it is true. We have taken a different path than the one laid out for us at birth, did we not? Some may consider this a punishment that our rights for motherhood have been revoked, but I do not believe this. Just because we cannot do as nature intended does not mean we are not meant to be mothers. Many mothers abandon their children that are preparing to meet us," Gazelle explained.

Both Judy and Daytona merely stared, such an unexpected statement, but Judy admired the beauty in her words regardless. It gave her a better feeling about traveling down the path of Maple Lane if/when the time came for it.

"Have you and Nicholas spoken about this?" Gazelle asked.

"No. I thought it was too soon, honestly," Judy confessed. "I mean, I don't want to worry or upset him."

"No, you have to go through the emotions together," Gazelle instructed. "As a couple. You have to tell him."

* * *

Judy grimaced at the thought. She shouldn't have had to worry about Nick and his reaction. But, she had already planted the seed and was upset with the response. This would simmer and ache inside of her while she was mulling over wedding designs and plans. She set herself up for this so after the wedding would progress smoothly, and now, she was emotionally strained and needed to talk to Nick. She had prepared dinner and waited for him to come home, having gone with some of the boys for drinks after his shift had ended to celebrate his return.

She was surprised when he didn't stagger into the apartment, he hung up his cap and began to remove his badge when Judy hurried to meet him at the door. She locked her arms around him, the first time in a long while where he came home and it was just the two of them. Nick blinked and embraced his fiancée, looking down at her when she buried her face into his shirt.

"Lunch date didn't go so well?" He asked. "Wedding planning overwhelming?"

She shook her head and didn't dare bring her head up. Instead, she stayed like that and Nick picked her up with ease so her legs wrapped around his waist. He forced her to look at him, even though she tried to hide.

"What's going on?"

Now was the moment of truth, she could dodge the conversation for after dinner, but after looking into those already worried green eyes.

"What has my bunny so emotional?" He asked again.

"When you were…on the mend, I placed in an inquiry with a laboratory about the chances of us having a baby after we were married," she began. Nick's eyes widened at first, but then softened. He placed a kiss upon her forehead before she continued. "And, the lab said the chances of that happening for us were slim." He heard her voice begin to crack and he held her tight to him, glad he hadn't let her go.

"Hey, hey, so what if we can't have little carrots and slicks running around just yet? Did the lab say anything else?"

"They said they weren't advanced enough because Cross Breeding was illegal at the time, so, no one funded for it. My body…my body would reject them." That was harder for her to say than she anticipated, staring up at Nick with her large amethyst eyes. Her chest was tightening, heaving as Nick rubbed her back and walked them to the couch where he sat down. His breath smelled of ale.

"I'm not saying this because I've been drinking. Would I love a family with you, Carrots? No doubt, I've been picturing little grey foxes and red bunnies since we first mated. However, I'm selfish as hell right now. I want you all to myself for a little bit, even after we're married. Perhaps by then we can try and maybe they'll have what they need to make it work. Your intentions were good, but relax."

Judy sighed and leaned into Nick, her ears brushing up against his cheek as he stroked her back. He felt the wetness of her tears against his uniform. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, letting her get it out. For a moment he wondered if this was more than what she bargained for, but scratched that from his mind. He didn't doubt her love for him, he knew she was trying to give him a normal relationship in a world that was anything but. She was overworking herself, and he thought to himself that she needed a spa day or something useful to take her mind off of her woes.

Dinner went left untouched, sitting there still on the table as Nick brought Judy into their bedroom, leaving the lights off as he sought to take her mind off of her troubles. Laying there with small, tender kisses turned into neck nips and teases, Judy on her back, then on her stomach. She needed passion infused with continuous assurance of tender loving as his hips smacked against hers, her tail against his stomach as he let her cry into her pillow, into the night of their ecstasy. He wanted her to know his devotion, his undying, unyielding love.

Could it be possible to one day mix their genes into something beautiful? Nick was, honestly, uncertain, but he knew one thing. He would do anything for her. Where ever this life took them, he was happy to be following the path with her at his side. He wondered if Judy had some wild expectation on how life was supposed to go as opposed to what she really wanted, maybe thinking this is what he wanted. However, little did Nick know, this is exactly what Judy wanted.


End file.
